Lycani
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: First chapter holds the summary, couldn't put it here
1. Chapter 1

Lycani

 **It all began when the war began. But this war wasn't for territory or because of political reasons. No, it was a war for mankind.**

 **The year was 2020 when reports of an unidentified creature with a slender black body began appearing in central Africa. If we would've just listened.**

 **The creature were not a problem at first, but one day they attacked, in big numbers. 6 months later, the whole Africa was painted in the colors of death and waves of refugees fled to Europe or Asia.**

 **By making their threat know , the creatures were market as a threat and a extermination operation began, but when the army arrived they were ambushed.**

 **The creatures were not bullet proof , but their bodies were not solid, they were made of a strange substance that allowed them to pass through holes and small cracks in order to reach their goal.**

 **The first army was decimated in less than an hour , after that the whole EU , Russia and even some Arabic states declared war on them. But when the United Army arrived they were greeted by a whole army of them, how and when they reproduced was unknown, but it was fast and their numbers were far greater, the army fought as hard as they could, the creatures were going at them aimlessly and the army thought they had a chance to take back Africa, but something unexpected caused their defeat.**

 **One of the creatures morphed into what looked like an animal and attacked, it was far stronger than the average ones, more appeared and the army lost , no survivors.**

 **2 years later , the creatures had been analyzed and a weakness was discovered, they possess a core that acts as their mind and soul , further research showed that the creatures have in fact a hived mind, meaning that they're all connected and they receive orders from a queen.**

 **But even this knowledge couldn't do much, the creatures attacked the EU , they could easily swim across the water and their assault was carefully planned. Once it saw the threat those things posed , more nations joined the war, the whole world was now at war.**

 **3 years later since the event known as world War 3 or The Black Extinction began, the creatures were killing any human on sight and some consumed animals and morphed , exactly like in Africa.**

 **A name was chosen for them, Lycani , creatures with animal characteristics. The humans fought with all they had, but problems appeared inside the society as well.**

 **The resources began depleting , antibiotics and other necessary meds became expensive and only the rich could afford them, leaving the poor at the mercy of diseases , this caused the population to drop drastically and humanity decided to retreat .**

 **3 fortress cities were build far away from the front as possible, with the creatures getting closer by the day , humanity pushed its limits in the last 5 years , but it made it.**

 **The population of the planet counted less than 1 million humans left , but now the 3 cities were done. Rising to the sky's the last of humanity resides in them.**

 **But humanity remained divided by money. The cities were split in 3 main districts.**

 **The marble district: where the rich reside**

 **The stone district: where the average population lives**

 **The gravel district: where the rest of the population lies.**

 **The Lycani ruled the world, but the humans were constantly sharpening their skills. Each City had a place where the ones called "The Hopes" were being trained , Academy's , where humanity puts most of its hopes.**

 **Now, 40 years later since humanity retreated behind the walls of the 3 great cities. Earth was in ruins, overgrown grass and trees was everywhere, but there's a change in the air. A new storm is coming that shall either clean the earth or sink it deeper into this chaos.**


	2. White as the first snow

Location: White Star City, England.

Year: 2062 August 25th

District: Gravel

A man seemingly in his late 40' was leaning back on a chair whistling and reading a newspaper. Simply enjoying the day. That was, until he saw a girl go to him. She had herself covered, so it was not possible to tell who she or how she looked like.

He ignored her until she got right in front of him…It was a client. "I see you remembered our deal." The man said in a bitter voice.

"Are they ready?" The girl asked in an emotionless tone of voice, then the man put his newspapers down and got up rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got the cash?" The man asked them smiled when he saw her pull out a bunch of money from underneath her cloak.

"Took me all summer to gather them. I hope you kept your end of the deal" She said while holding the money.

"I'm a man of my word. Follow me inside and I will give you what you asked for." He went inside the slum with the girl following shortly. "You know." He took an envelope from a drawer. "While I have no problem making fake ID's, what you asked for is risky. Medical documents saying you're perfectly healthy means you must be desperate, but in this day and age, I won't ask questions."

"Good" She handed him the money, and in exchange, she got the envelope. She opened it to check them and nodded as she swat at everything was exactly as she wanted.

"Mind telling what you have that you need fake med. documents?"

"You needn't concern yourself with that. The deal is done, so I'll be on my way." As cold and voided of emotion as that sounded, the man lived long enough to catch a slight hint of fear from her words.

"Tch. I just hope I didn't signed her death certificate"

The girl walked in the cramped street until she arrived at a certain slum and went inside. There, she took off her cloak and revealed herself. Fair skin with long white hair reaching to the middle section of her back and cold blue eyes. She was about 1. 70M tall. Not long after she hunger her cloak, a woman came from the other room. She had the same blue eyes as her, but her hair was blonde instead of white. She looked to be in her mid 40' and had an average 1. 67M tall. No doubt about it.

"Welcome back, Snow" The woman greeted her with a warm, yet tired, smile. "So? How did it go?" She asked looking at the girl who's name is apparently Snow…A nice name.

"It went well, mom." Snow took the envelope and gave to her mom which immediately opened it and looked at the papers. "All I have to do now is submit them and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as her mother hugged her with proud tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to become a Hope!" She exclaimed loudly, ignoring her daughter's struggle to escape the hug.

"Mom, you smothering me!" Snow said as her mother's embrace seemed a bit too high for her.

"Oh, sorry" She let go of her daughter. "I'm just so happy and proud that I can't help it!"

"I know mom…" Snow said looking at the rate sight of her mother's smile.

"With your heart and all I guess I'm even surprised" Her mother added.

"I know…" Snow put a hand over her chest where her heart is. Is that the reason she needed fake papers? "I'm aware my heart is bad, and I might be worth too much because of it, but that won't stop me!" She was determined…But is it safe? "I'll enroll at the Academy and earn enough so we can move to the stone district."

"Oh, sweetie, are you still thinking about that?" Her mother asked.

"I never stopped. It's what dad wanted."

Her mother went silent at the mention of her late husband. But she knew Snow was right. " Just be careful, ok?"

"I will. Besides, all that's left is to present the papers, then everything will be set."

"Then you better hurry. I will make sure dinner is on the table by the time you're back."

"Understood" Asher mother went to the kitchen, if you can call it that, Snow has went to the recruitment office to make things official and begin her new life.

Later, at the recruitment office. Snow presented her papers and waited anxiously for the results. She was especially worried about the medical one's, beings fakes, she might get discovered. " Alright miss." he stamped her papers " Everything seems alright . Stretch your arm please and pull your sleeve." He asked.

" Alright…" She did as told and he put a strange device on her wrist that looked like a clock " What's this?" she was checking it wrist.

" Your clock." The man behind the counter said. " Its basically a tool to help you keep track of any event you might come across. Its also connected to the Academy's network"

" Like a digital journal which you can use to surf the internet." Snow said as she tapped it and a holographic screen popped up. " Wow…"

"Pretty nifty if you ask me." The man said. " Make sure to check the tutorial and what not. You will also receive the instructions for the first day later tonight."

"I see. Thank you."

"Just doing my job"

After that, Snow returned to her…'house' and true to her mother's word, dinner was ready. The 2 sat at the table and ate, then prepared for bed. Snow stayed awake looking at the clock, waiting for the instructions to arrive. It got late, and she could barely keep awake so she fell asleep.

Later that night, around 5 in the morning, the clock began beeping loudly and woke Snow and her mom, which was sleeping with her in the same room due to the cramped space. "What's going on…?" Snow muttered as she checked the clock and saw the message on it.

"ATTENTION ALL FRESHMEN. REPORT TO TERMINAL 0-3 FOR TRANSPORTATION TO THE ACADEMY. THE TRAIN LEAVES AT 600 HOURS SHARP." Was the message displayed.

"6 AM sharp?" She looked at the time and remembered how far is the terminal from her house…She needs to go…now. Like, RIGHT NOW!

Snow readied herself in a hurry, but luckily, her mother helped her as well, so by the time she was prepared and ready to head out they still had a few minutes to spare for goodies. "Make sure to take care of yourself there sweetie, and don't forget your meds."

"I will mom, don't worry." She looked at the time. "I have to go! Bye mom." Snow ran off while waving at her mother. From now on, a new life is about to start for her.

With a bit of luck, Snow arrived at terminal 0-3 just in time to embark on the train. She watched through the window as the train was going deeper into the district and outside the Gravel. -I never went out of the Gravel before- Snow thought as they reached a gate which opened in time for the train to go through.

The train entered the Stone district. Unlike the slums from the gravel district, the stone district was full of multiple apartment buildings and some regular houses here and there. "Amazing…" Snow muttered as she, along with others from Gravel, were amazed by how different their district looked from the Stone.

"ATTENTION, WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE TERMINAL 0-3 OF THE STONE DISTRICT IN A BIT." The announcement echoed through the train shortly before stopping. After that, multiple people walked inside the train looking around at each other.

One of them took the seat next to Snow. "Hello…" Snow said a bit anxious of meeting someone who's not from Gravel.

"Hi!" The person said cheerfully to Snow. She was a girl of Afro- American descend judging from her skin which her hair tied in dreadlocks going down to mid-section of her back. She had deep green eyes and her attire, which consisted of a shirt with a short jacket reaching only to her upper abdomen and tattered looking jeans, said much about her. " I take it you're from the Gravel, right?"

"Yes." Snow answered.

"Cool. Name's Leonna, what's yours?"

"Snow…"

"Well, you do seem cold. Especially your hair." Leonna joked.

Snow let out a faint laugh. "First time someone made that joke." She added

"Huh?" Leonna didn't seem to believe her. "No offense, but is the sense of humor poor as well in the Gravel?"

"None taken, and no. It's just that people there are busier with getting by then joking." Snow said pointing out the harsh poverty in Gravel.

"Damn. I heard people have it rough there, but to think you guys cannot even enjoy a good joke is awful." Leonna replied with a mix of compassion and slight sadness.

" People from Stone do seem better." Snow said looking through the window overlooking the richer district.

"In Stone there are just more job opportunities and better pay, but we do understand what hard work means." The announcement played again announcing the entrance in the Marble district. "Ugh…Unfortunatly, not everyone does. Especially those guys "

"Who?"

The train stopped again, this time the students had white suits and they sure looked rich. They were in the Marble district where the wealthy people life. Unfortunately, that also means they are the most arrogant and snobbish bunch of them all.

"Pf. Look at those plebs." He seemed disgusted by the sheer sight of the ones from Stone and Gravel.

"I agree. Such filth should just stay in the trash"

Leonna sighed tiredly knowing how annoying those guys are. "The Marble district. The place where are top snobs with no balls live."

To Leonna's luck, one of those no-balls heard her and it seems he didn't like being indirectly insulted. Not one bit. "How dare you!" he sneered at Leonna.

Leonna heard him and turned her head to look at him. "Huh?"

"Don't act dumb, you low-life!" He was talking loudly. "What did you say about the Marble? About the one's living there?"

Leonna looked around. "Are you talking to me, whitey?"

"No, I'm talking to the low-life in this train- OF COURSE I AM TALKING TO YOU! Weren't you taught better than this when talking to a superior, you filthy wench?!" Ok. There was a limit for how arrogant one can be, but this guy was beyond that.

Her patience was just about gone with this guy as a vein began showing on her forehead from annoyance. "Listen here, whitey!" she snapped ad him, making the arrogant bastard take a slight step back in surprise of this. Looks like he is not used to people talking back to him. "I don't know or do I give a crap about your money and/or status, and I'll never do. So you might as well do us both a favor, and shut your mouth. You have an awful breath." Damn, she's got guts, like, no shit dude.

The boy from the Marble district was already grinding his teeth in anger. "Why you insolent wench!" He wanted to hug her, but Leonna, unlike him, was not all bark and no bite

Leonna easily saw his first and caught it. "Don't you know hitting girls ain't nice? I might be of a lower class, but at least I didn't left my manners home-" From behind, another boy dressed in white came at her with a metal rod and hit her over the head.

"How dare you touch him?! Huh?" He shouted. The other boy managed to free his hand when Leonna got hit and took a step back to watch smiling. "I said…HOW DAREYOU TOUCH HIM?! ANSWER ME!" He was preparing to hit her again, but Snow caught the rod from behind.

"Leave her alone!"

"More thrash?! Get off me" He pushed Snow back on the chair and turned to his her. Except, that he couldn't bring his rod down as someone took it from his hands. "What? WHO'S THE-" Before he even had a moment to shout, again, his face met the train's metal floor.

" I knew I heard a ruckus and it seems my hunches were right. There was a ruckus caused by you, Marble kids." An older man seemingly in his late 20s was holding him down while holding his rod in his hand.

"Let him go at once! H was giving those sluts-" The man raised his head slightly hearing such words. "- what they deserve-" Before he could even finish, the metal rod met his abdomen, hitting me with enough force to knock him out cold.

"Damn Marble kids. Thinking you have the right to be like, say things like this, and worse, you think it's some divine right. Disgusting." H picked them both up and began taking them up front. "I'll make sure they are punished for their actions, and more, that they can not bribe their way out. Good day." Hs left.

Snow was quite surprised about what happened, but she knew she had to keep calm. Her heart was already hurting from the increased heart rate. "What was that?"

"Marble retards…" Leonna fog up rubbing the back of her head. "But luckily, most jobs are occupied by Stone folks, and a part of then really doesn't take Marble crap."

"I see…But isn't such behavior bad? On both sides?"

"It is…" Leonna admitted. "But this is just how the times are, and this is the age and society we were born into."

"Its kinda sad…"

"No…its rotten."

After 10 agonizing minutes in which others looked at the 2 girls with strange looks, Marble District people especially with looks of irritation, something came in sight.

Snow gasped in awe as she saw it from the window. Reaching to the sky was a massive complex which stood at the heart of the while city with train stations and several roads connecting it to the outside. " Is that…"

"Yeah-ha!" Leonna exclaimed in excitement to finally drive. "The Academy!"

The Academy was a beautiful place, the most modern technology was integrated into it and the dorms were not bad either. The place where the pro Lycani fighters, AKA the Hopes, we're trained for when they will go outside into the world to fight for mankind's liberty.

The train announcement played. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WE ARE REACHING THE FINAL DESTINATION: WHITE STAR ACADEMY. MAKE SURE TO GRAB YOUR BAGS."

Snow and Leonna both grabbed their bags and soon after the train came to a halt, letting the new freshman explore the campus a bit before heading to the auditorium. There crowd was waiting for the opening announcement, and hoping it is only a brief one as the space was insufficient for everyone and people were struggling to only speak in that madness.

Finally, after a short time, silence took the room as an old man in his late 50's took the stage and adjusted his glasses. "Hello and welcome to the White Star Academy." His voice was stern, yet warm and soothing. " I'm pleased to see that so many youngsters are willing to sacrifice 4 years of their life training for when they'll have to protect kin and country against the everlasting nightmare that lurks in our world" He tapped his cane to the ground and multiple holograms of black creatures appeared around him. "The Lycani. An unknown race which appeared in our world half of century ago, and which brought our current state of living to reality."

"Trapped behind the great walls surrounding the city, we live in peace and safety. But we long for the outside world and the beauty it harbors. I might be old, but I remember the stories of my parents and grandparents of how humanity was once at the apex, and now, when I look around, I see the ashes of a faded flame of glory…But that's why YOU are here" He pointed at the crowd. " You are our Hopes. In time, you will bring back humanities glorious flame to life, and although I might not be around to see it with my own eyes, I'll make sure to smile to you from the heavens."

The old man coughed a bit. "Either way, your room number will be sent to your clocks shortly. There you will find your new Vibros modified equipment. Dismissed."

The crowd faded as soon as he finished with each student heading either to the dorms or just hanging around the campus. Snow and Leonna decided to hang around the place while waiting for the message telling them the rooms they're in.

"So…This Vibros stuff." Leonna was walking next to Snow and, apparently, someone doesn't even know what powers their lights. "It's the energy powering the whole city, right?"

"Yes." Snow confirmed. "But that's the side effect of it. The main purpose of it was to actually be an anti-Lycani weapon, which it is. Lycani seem to be affected by it."

"What do you mean by 'affected'?"

"I never saw a Lycani in contact with Vibros before, but I read that its like touching a pulsating-red iron for them"

"Ouch" Leonna couldn't help but imagine how that feels. "Sounds painful."

"It is, for them. For us its absolutely harmless." Snow said assuring Leonna of their safety.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God…" Their clocks beeped, modifying them of their messages. A small holo-screen appeared above their clocks with their rooms. "My room is D-093. What about yours?"

"Actually…" Snow read her message then turned it at Leonna who smiled seeing it. "Looks like we're roommates."

"Nice. First decent person i meet since arriving and we get put together in the same room, not bad fate" Leonna said glad she was sharing the room with Snow and not some big mouthed girl from Marble. "So? Whatcha standing here for? Let's go!" She picked up her bag and ran to the dorm.

"W-wait up! Leonna!" Snow shouted God her to wait, but that girl couldn't be stopped easily.

The dorm rooms are all essentially the same , 2 beds one next to the other and one closet , in front of them was a small kitchen set up and in the left close to the window a table for 4. The room wasn't too big or too small. Perfect for 2 people to live in.

"Huh." Leonna threw her bag on the bed as she was checking out the room. "This place ain't so bad. I looks pretty cozy, so I doubt complaints about living arrangements are a regular thing."

"It sure is bigger than my old room…" Snow muttered as she put her bag next to her bed and say down. "But now again, I had to share it with my mom, so."

"Sounds pretty cramped." Leonna threw herself on the bed as she said that. "But I won't judge or anything. As I said, unlike Marble, we Stone folks know what it means to struggle from time to time."

"Yeah…It is a though life."

"I wonder what type of equipment we'll receive." She yawned. "J sure hope its worth my waking up early this morning."

"We will have to wait and see. First we will receive the name of our teacher for the next 4 years" Snow said as her clock beeped, so did Leonna's

"Just our luck…It arrived." Leonna opened the message. "I see he schedule and the name…Natasha Lakrovski…" she yawned again.

"Huh…Sounds like she might be Russian." Snow noticed. "A person from Red Cross it seems"

"Good for her…" At this moment, she couldn't keep herself awake anymore and simply fell asleep. Snow yawned herself shortly after that and decided to follow Leonna's example and hit the sack.

Location : White Star Academy

Time: 00:00

A man looking to be in his early 30' went to a table where a tall women wearing a fur jacket, short brown hair and blue eyes with a gloves on her left hand, was having some coffee. He took a seat and begun enjoying some coffee himself. " Have you heard the news? The Terror struck again, with 5 victims in total"

"I did" She answered with an accent. Her tone was calm, but somewhat irritated by those news. "Those Lycani…While we were living our wounds behind those walls, they only grew stronger…and cockier."

"You said it." He leaned back on the chair. "But luckily, there aren't any Lycani's like The Terror anywhere on the Britanic isle."

She scoffed at his words. "There are still too many for comfort."

The man sighed. "For real, Natasha? Too many? Like you care how many they are."

"Don't understand me wrong, comrade." She got up from the table. "I so not enjoy killing those things, nor am I doing it for revenge, of other stupid reasons. But don't call me by name if you think I'd let one live…"

"As you say, Ice Queen" He replied without much response to her declaration. "But first, how about you try holding back on trauma's this year? And for God sake, please don't break another window!"

"I make no promises on the second one."


	3. The Terror of the outside

Location: White Star Academy, dorms

Time: 6:00

Both Snow and Leonna were still asleep in their room, but then their clocks began to beep, which made Leonna woke up and check hers. "What is it?" You could she was still sleepy by her voice as she picked up her Clock and looked at it. "Classes start in an hour? OK." She put the clock down and tried to go back to sleep, but " SHIT!" She jumped out of bed in a hurry since they were running a bit late. "Wake up, Snow!" She shouted.

Snow managed to wake up a bit and got herself in a sitting position. "What is it?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Classes start in an hour! Get yourself ready!" She said in a rush while struggling to put on her jeans. Luckily, the academy didn't need uniforms.

"Oh, ok" Snow got out of bed as well, but she wasn't rushing like Leonna. Must be because of her heart

"Come on, Miss Snail! Move it! I doubt any of us want to be late on the very first day." Leonna was rushing, no doubt about that. But Snow didn't pick up the paste even a little even after Leonna clearly said to do so.

Location: White Star Academy, Hallway

Time: 6:55

Almost an hour later, Leonna was in front of the door, panting from her rush. "We made it…"

"Yes…" Snow simply walked to her. She didn't run or rush at all.

"What the heck, Snow!" Leonna said a bit irritated. "Why didn't you rush or anything like that? You didn't even run!"

"I thought there was enough time, and apparently there was…But thanks for running a bit slower to make sure I'm not behind."

Leonna sighed. "So you noticed, huh? You are an odd one, girl, I hope you know that."

"And I hope you know you have a good heart." Snow recorded kindly with a compliment.

"Touche!" She called it. "But I guess you're right. Anyhow, shall we?"

"Yes."

The 2 turned to the door and Leonna gave it a push, opening the door and seeing the large class inside the room almost completely filled with students from all district with seats going back quite a bit. In front of the class was a podium with a large screen instead of a blackboard or something like that, and even 2 holograms displaying a normal Lycani an a wild-type, a Lycani which consumed wolf DNA and mutated.

"Wow… " Snow looked around in awe. "This place is amazing!"

"No kidding. I never saw this many peeps from all districts in one place before, and the tech that is displayed here must be top-notch." She said looking at the class. "But I think we should find our seats first, then we can lay back a bit." She went in to search for her seat, leaving Snow behind. Bit of vengeance for her slowness?

"Wait up-" As she walked inside, she bumped into someone by accident. "Sorry."

"Watch it, trash!" Arrogance, fancy clothes, overly used expensive perfume. Yep, he was from Marble. He walked away.

"Jeez. Leonna was right about them" She muttered. "They act like complete jerks." Snow wandered the place a bit more finding her seat, not far from Leonna's

"So…who did you said was going to be our teacher? Leonna asked. "I might have not been paying much attention."

"Someone from Red Cross, Russia, judging by name-"

"Hold it" Leonna cut her. Sin and deed to have a slight tremor in her palm. "Did you say…Russian?"

"I did…Leonna? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit shaken up" Snow didn't know what was so special about this person, but her black friend seem to do. Very well in fact.

"Oh boi…This ought to be one hell of a first year…" Leonna sighed. "Good news are: No one is gon' try anything smart with her"

"Leonna, I don't understand. What's so special about our teach-

Before Snow had the chance to ask, a large boot slammed the door open and Natasha Lakrovski, their teacher, walked in looking at the class which fell silent at her entry. "Alright, maggots! My name is Natasha Lakrovski, but you can call me Sasha." She presented herself politely…in her own way.

"She doesn't seem that bad…" Snow muttered wondering why was Leonna nervous.

"She ain't bad. She's actually a legend. She is the first woman Hope to kill a General Class Lycani." Leonna answered whispering since the class has started.

"Wait…" Snow was thinking about something. "If she killed a General, then that means she's an official Hope! But why is she here and not out there fighting?"

Despite appearances, Sasha did hear the 2 girls whisper to each other. She wanted to ignore them, but then Snow had to ask why she was not on the frontlines. "You 2!" She pointed at the white and black duo. "Come down here."

Leonna gulped nervously as she and Snow went in front of the class, with the latter only showing a little concern. "So, I take it you've been gossiping about me, right?"

"No, Ma'am. We weren't gossiping." Leonna replied quickly showing a hint of intimidation in front of Sasha. It seems her stories must be either amazing or very brutal…most likely the latter.

"Actually, Miss Sasha, I've been wondering." Hearing her, Leonna began giving her subtle messages not to ask what she thinks Snow's going to ask. "How come a Hope is teaching and not fighting?" At that moment Leonna's thoughts were most likely somewhere along the lines of 'Snow! Why!'. You could even see her getting a cold sweat.

"Is that so?" She took off her jacket and threw it on her desk. "Well, the reason is not anything shameful, first of all, like running away, no." She began pulling up her sleeve slowly. "But rather…forced retirement." When she pulled her sleeve up, Snow gasped and Leonna, along with the rest of the class unaware of the whole story like Snow, we're left speechless.

She had an artificial arm, a wound earned from a battle with a Lycani. "I was reckless, I separated myself from my squad and ended up face to face with a Sergeant Class, a tiger if I remember correctly. " She was awfully calm about it like she had 0 regrets about it. But Before Snow can sag anything else or anyone else to that, she hid it again under her sleeve.

"Alright! That was enough chatter. Let's start our class! You may sit down." Snow and Leonna went back to their seats. Now with their curiosity sated for today, Sasha was able to hold her class.

"Now, as you might have heard from our conversation. The enemies are the creatures known as Lycani, those things are the reason we now live in the 3 great cities and our global population went downhill. During the first 10 years of war against them, they develop the ability to consume an animal and morph into it, they have all of the characteristics that animals had and more."

"But after we retreated behind the walls, the enemy took us by surprise once more by consuming a human corpse as well as an animal one. By doing that, the Lycani can turn into a larger, more powerful form. Like a werewolf, but not just wolfs."

After a long day studying, and a few examples of 'don't try anything funny' from Sasha to a couple of students who were playing tricks in class which fortunately didn't end up with a broken window, the girls returned to their dorm.

Leonna was the first to walk in and the first to collapse on the bed. "Damn…Who knew this place requires so much studying?" She seemed tired, but not physically. But mentally.

Snow chuckled at Leonna's comment. " mean, I thought it was obvious. This is a school, after all." She pointed out.

"Well duh, I knew that! But I thought they'd teach stuff like combat and use of weapons more." She said as she turned on her back, then she noticed something sitting next to the bed. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Snow looked to where Leonna was going and saw her grabbing the box next to her bed. "Oh! Those must our Vibros equipment. Which means…" She went to her bed and saw that next to it was a fox as well, slightly larger than Leonna's and heavier.

"Cool! Wanna open them at the same time?" Leonna asked as she put the box in front of her.

"Sure!" Snow replied and they began counting down from 3. When they reached 0 and opened the boxed, they each smiled seeing their new weapons.

For Leonna, a pair of black gloves with Vibros-charged glass fiber woven into them with larger light-green crystals in the knuckle area. Those gloves were designed for close-range combat, and their simple touch is like hot iron for any Lycani they hit.

For Snow, 2 handguns modified to fire Vibros infused ammunition. The guns were silver in color with alight-green line going from one end to the other. Inside the box, were also clips and a gun holder for both her weapons which goes on her torso.

"Yeah-ha! Nice!" The black girl was pretty happy as she pulled the gloves on her hands, feeling the material on her skin and the slight tingle they gave which meant they were at 100% charge. "I like this…They have style."

"I agree, but…Why gloves?" True, gloves were an odd thing to use in combat, especially against the things they are expected to face. "Wouldn't guns be more…logical? And safe?"

"Not if you like doing thing up and personal, hun." Leonna answered, puzzling Snow. "My specialization is close-range combat, so that means get to knock some teeth out of them monsters."

"I see…" She put her guns down on the table. She wasn't going to put them on starting now, but rather tomorrow. "But…do Lycani even have teeth-" Asking a sleeping person is just as good as asking a brick…Which meant that Leonna was fast asleep. She only took her eyes off this girl for one second, and she's already snoring.

Snow sighed. "I guess I better do the same." She got herself ready for bed and turned off the lights in their room. For them the day was done, but for others it has just started.

Location: Wilderness.

Time: 00:31.

"Command Centre to Alpha unit, pick up Alpha unit." Via a clock, which have built-in communication functions, a unit of 6 others was receiving orders. "Your orders are unchanged. Everything ready? Over."

"Command Centre, this is Alpha unit. We've received and are preparing to head out. Over." One of them replied to transmission .

"Roger that Alpha unit. Advance with caution. Over" The transmission ended and the one leading the team turned to his comrades.

"Alright gentleman, and ladies." Some of the members we're female, obviously. "We have a simple assignments this time: Search, destroy, gather. We are to search for a group of Lycani's lurking around the area that has been detected by our sensors and fill them with Vibros lead, got that?"

"Yes Sir!" They all replied in unison.

"Good. Aside from the hunt, we are also to collect samples for the geeks in the lab, so pick up some weeds and shove them in a bag." He turned to the door of the vehicle they were in. "Ready? GO! GO! GO!" he shouted as his team exited one by one.

They advanced through the ruins of the city, a bitter reminder of their failure and eventually reached the designated area. It was an old bank which seemed on the verge of total collapse, no pun intended, as its roof was supporting itself on the neighboring building next to it. But something moved and went inside the bank…something black and large.

"There you go…Scouts! Go and find out how many we're dealing with." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir" 1 make and 1 female member of the group went ahead to scout the area for any eventual attack, but nothing happened.

A small transmission came from the clock shortly after the scouts went inside the building. "Sir, do you copy? We spotted a total of 5 wolf-type sergeant class Lycani grouped together in the center of the building. Over"

"Roger that. Anything else?"

"Yes. The floor of the bank seems to have collapsed a couple meters down, that's where the enemy is grouped at. There are intact stairs we can use to climb and gain an advantage. Over"

"Bloody good job, miss." He hunger up then turned to the others. "Move, but be silent"

The unit moved closer and went inside the bank. True to the scouts' report, the floor was sunk into the ground which created a small pit. They split into groups of 3 and took positions on each side of the upper level inner balconies. Ready to unleash hell.

"Piece of cake…" He muttered, then brought his clock up to his mouth. "Everyone, fire on my mark"

"Roger"

"Understood"

"Just give the signal "

He raised his weapon, ready to fire for the others to follow. But then he's noticed something strange…There was something odd in the middle of the group. "What the…?" Then, before his eyes, he took shape.

One of them changed and jumped on its back legs, its back straightened and pawns turned to hands with claws. Seemingly a werewolf, but that was not all it was. Standing at almost 3 M tall, known and feared by all of this generation…

"It cannot be…." His eyes widened in fear and surprise as he saw him. "General class…Wolf-type…No…" A transmission came in from his clock.

"Sir-"

"Shoot!" He replied in fear with haste. "That's.. The Terror of the Night!" Almost like it was waiting for this moment, The Terror smiled. The man flinched seeing him, but he collapsed when the massive beast turned its gaze upon him, followed by a violent howl.

When his howl died down, a scream echoed through the building…a human scream of pain. "What?" He hurried to contact everyone. "Retreat! It's a trap!"

"Rog- Gah!" The transmission was cut short

"Sir! Help! They're everywhere! I'm surrounded-AHHHH" One after another, they've fell like flies.

"No…" He could only watch as his squad was being taken out, but, one of them managed to find his way to him. "You-"

"Sir! What's going on?!" He shouted in panic while shooting at everything that moved. "They…They are everywhere!"

"I…" He shook his head. This was not a time to be paralyzed by fear. "Come on!" He ran to the stairs with the other soldier and some Lycani on their tail. But the General, The Terror, was not chasing them…It only stood where it was and smiled.

After what seemed like an eternity, they've reached the roof of the bank. "I think we got away…" The soldier said thinking he will see the light of day. "What now, Sir?"

"We have to call for an emergency extraction. A quick one as well." He got on his clock trying to reach HQ. "SOS. This is the captain of Alpha unit, I request immediate extraction. I repeat, J request immediate-" Oh so bad…Help won't arrive in time. The Terror leaped from below, coming straight through the roof and standing face to face with him. The man had nothing he could do…" Hel-" In one quick strike, The Terror swept his claws through his neck, decapitating him in the blink of an eye.

"Sir!" The soldier screamed as he saw his superior being killed. But he couldn't…There was no way…As the General was licking the blood from its claws, the soldier made a run for it. Jumping from the bank's roof to the middle floors of the building next door.

He ran, and ran, and ran. Up the stairs until he reached the roof. There he looked behind him, waiting for the unavoidable demise chasing him. But to his surprise, there were no sounds of footsteps. It was silence, absolute silence. "Did I…Lost him?"

He closed the door and jammed it thinking it'll keep him safe, and tried remembering…They called the Lycani 'The Terror of the Night' and that name came rushing down like the worse news one could get.

A sadistic monster…a master of surprise attacks and traps alike the one who took his comrades…a restless hunter who never let his pray escape….

"I will survive…Help is on the way…yeah… just have to wait for them" He was in shock and shaken down to his core. Yet, he believed he would survive…But no one has escaped him until now, and tonight is not the night he'll start. "Huh?" He heard something…glass breaking?

He ran to the edge and saw nothing…He backed away with his weapon loaded, ready to fire. But to do that, one must first know what they're fighting against. That little assault rifle of his won't do him any good.. Because dead man need no weapons.

He never let himself felt…not a sound or clue…The Terror was behind him before he knew it. But how? How did It get up here without going through the door? The answer was the broken glass…he climbed. The soldier lost his cool and begun shooting aimlessly, with barely any shot landing on the Lycani. But some did hit…only for him to rip them away from his body. He only angered it.

"Stay away!" He screamed in fear as The Terror was drawing close, pressing the trigger to the gun, but no bullet flew to his salvation. The monster was not going to kill this one quickly, no…It was going to enjoy this one.

The Terror slapped away the gun and grabbed the soldier by his neck, slowly checking him and he lifted him above the ground. "Puny human…" An inhumane voice came from the beast as a sadistic grin grew on his face. The soldier struggling for naught.

With each sound the soldier made, the more pleasure the beast took. It enjoyed this…it loved this. It loved to hear them struggle, it loved to her them scream for help or mercy, only to crumble in his palm.

The checking soldier tried desperately to reach for anything on him that'd help, but to no use…He could only end it faster. He reached for a Vibros grenade on his belt and knew that ,aside from the Vibros, they also have a good blast radius. And he had multiples on him, a small chain reaction.

With a final struggle before passing out from the lack of oxygen, he pulled the pin of the grenade, arming it. By the time the Lycani took note of that it was already too late…They blew up. The Terror screamed in pain as his arm and a large part of its body were blow up, slightly revealing his core and sending him flying to the edge of the building.

He tried getting up, but he underestimated the building's stability. The concrete under him cracked ,and since he was hurt, it was useless. Everything crumbled under his feet, sending him falling down to the solid ground below followed by big pieces of debris. From what it looked, The Terror had perished.

Back at the beheaded corpse on the roof of the bank, its clock was receiving a transmission. "Alpha unit? Are you there?" He was trying to reach desperately, but to no use…"Alpha unit! Do you copy?" It was known fact…No one who ventured that deep into the wilderness ever escaped unscathed. Many lost their lives. They were no exception. "Damn it!" The transmission ended.

Location: White Star Academy, Hope command center.

Time: 3: 45

A tall man with white hair , most likely around 40-50 years old was reading through a report. A sour frown crossing his face and gritted teeth as had slammed his fist to the desk. "Damn it!" He was furious. And honestly? He had all right to be. "I knew those people since they were greenhorns…"

"Huh, Sir?" A soldier was waiting for further instruction. He gave that report, so now he had to see his superior grief…an unsightly view for any and all soldiers. "What are your orders, Commander Shaw?"

"You known damn well the protocol, private, just send some students out there to salvage the equipment. Make it a field trip or something" The one who apparently holds the rank of Commander didn't seem to take lightly to those loses, and using their young for such work only shows the desperate situation they were in.

"But Sir, what about the Lycani's? We can't send students there, especially unprepared ones." He replied worried.

"Send 3 Hopes with them. That should be enough to put any Lycani on the run, even him…" Shaw clenched his fist as one name echoed in his mind again and again with each report. The only one who can be at fault for most, if not all killings. "Burn in hell, Terror."

The soldier left to notify everyone, but when he left Shaw alone, the Commander pulled the only known photo of the wolf General. "…Die." He put it away. Sure, he might enjoy the news of The Terror being crushed by debris, but it might be too soon to be. That thing went through the bank's roof and climbed a high building with barely any sounds, and one expects it'll die from being hit by multiple grenades and falling off that building with multiple debris after him to crush him into a black pancake…It falls on fate to decide.


	4. Recovery mission, the shadow of the war

Location : White Star Academy , classroom

Time: 7: 32

Natasha was looking stressed all day, which made everyone nervous. Most of them already learned their lesson when it comes to angering this woman, but the whole knew that if she was stressed and worried about something, it was serious. "Alright…" She got up from her chair and walked in front of the board, which displayed an imagine with an area outside the walls. "Listen up, maggots, for we have work"

She inhaled to maintain her calm, but honestly, she was just trying to hold her own tongue not to scare the greenhorns. "Last night, a group of soldiers was tasked with Lycani hunting and sample gathering. But looking at their state now, they did one hell of a job"

The people in the class were murdering and whispering to each other. Until someone asked. "Um, miss? If they did a good job, are you giving them as an example for us?"

"If you wish to end up death, then yes, take example." She replied coldly which earned a shocked reaction from everyone. "They were killed. All of them. No survivors." She enlarged the image. "This is the area they kicked the bucket at. We are to have little 'field trip' to recover their equipment, and if they're still there, their bodies."

"But…" Someone spoke up. "Why us and not someone with more experience? The wilderness is Lycani territory, we are death if we-"

"Would you shut up already?" She rudely cut him off. "We are going to get you experience! So quiet your bitching, got it? If you wanted more peacefully, death-free life then why'd you join this place?" The person remained speechless at her words, not even pointing out her rude behavior.

"Anyhow, while there, the geeks want some samples as well. So get some gardening gloves ladies." She began gathering her papers from the desk, but then…

"Miss? Sorry to ask, but why recover and not replace the equipment?"

Sasha inhaled. -Can't believe they're that oblivious…now again, most of the askers we're marble- "Because resources don't grow in the trees as your parents taught you." She replied. "So unless you wish to pay the ever increasing price if the equipment, suggest you keep it shut tight and listen"

"U-Understood, miss."

"Good. Now, I suggest you each head to your rooms, get some stuff for the trip, then come to the main yard. Our ride will be waiting there." With that she left the room with others following shortly.

No one, and I mean NO ONE, wanted to go unprepared outside. The lurking shadows stalking from where no human eye can reach, and the constant present of dread will be a test of their own. This ought to be a trial that might reveal who's up for this job and who's playing pretend.

The girls went to their rooms, surely the boys can wait seeing as they had to change from their pretty clothing for something more practical and fit for this. I mean, you don't expect yourself to fight or run wearing a skirt, do you?

"How do you think it is? Our there." Snow asked as she loaded 2 clips into her guns.

"If the rumors are true, it's a wasteland full of overgrown grass and whatnot." She put on a jacket before continuing. "But in the past, there were buildings which reached even to the clouds."

"Really?" She was strapping on her guns. "That sounds like it'll take a lot of man power"

"Hey. If humans could create this city in a rush before those Lycani arrived, then I'm sure they were more than able to build something like that as well"

"J guess you're right…" When she was done and turned to Leonna, she saw a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"Never say I'm right about that kinda stuff…It is not good" She replied.

"Why not?"

"Snow, that means humans are no longer the apex beings. Saying I'm right, about a time long gone, means I'm right when I say humanity has fallen greatly…maybe for good"

"Don't take it like that" She tried reassuring her roommate. "We will rise again, I'm sure"

Leonna chuckled. "How can you be so calm, yet so cold?"

"How can you be bright, yet so black."

"Touche, girl. Touche"

The 2 laughed a bit, but there was no time for rest. Despite the girls causing a delay, among them being Natasha, who couldn't decide on what fur jacket to bring, they were still good with the schedule.

2 armored vehicles were waiting, and once inside, headed for the Gravel district, where the gates are located. Once there, it took a few minutes to open the gates due to the security measures, but alas, it opened. A vast clearing surrounding the city followed by thick forests, and they went right in.

Time: 10: 23

The road seemed longer than originally thought to be, and the engine's sound echoed with a low hum in the back where everyone was. So what do to make the boredom of along road vanish? Have a chat

"There must a lot of Lycani around here…" Snow was not even hiding it. She was scared, and for good reasons.

"Sure are." Leonna simply agreed to that…not helping.

"Why do you seem so calm about it?" Snow asked.

"Who's calm? I can't wait go see one of those things to be honest. J just wanna shove my fist down it's throat."

"Ugh. Why do I have to share my air with such simple minded people?" One of the marble district snobs whined. "If only I could call my private driver."

…Yeah, Leonna ain't gonna let the simple minded thing slip. "We might be simple, but at least we don't have money for brains"

"You take that back!" The girl who whined snarled at Leonna.

"Make me, whitey." For crying out loud, I know black people have attitude, but this girl is down right reckless with her words. "Or are you going to buy someone who can?" see what I mean?

"Ha! I can buy YOU and make you shut it." She threatened. A weak threat.

"Please, like you have enough to bribe my spirit." She recorded. "Besides, if anything, money ain't gon' save you where we're heading. So you can hurl cash at Lycani's and throw as many spoiled-child tantrums as you want, it ain't going to-" While she was distracted, someone else from Marble hit her over the head.

"Leonna!" Snow cried out worried about her friend as the attacker, another marble district stuck up, was put down by the other people in the back.

"That ought to teach you-"

"Go learn how to hit, whitey" The black girl raised her head with a small giggle. "My grandma hits harder than that, and she has arthritis"

"Why you insolent broad-"

Before he could jump again, he was pinned down by the other students who weren't from marble, but it sure for messy here. And loud.

"Hey!" Sasha shouted from the front seat. "I better not hear you fight over, or else I'll drop you here to be eaten by Lycani's, got it? I'll hear it out when we get back"

"Ha! I Can easily get you punish-"

"Oh, wait. I forgot to mention, I saw everything through the mirror…" She looked at the one who hit Leonna in the mirror, making him swallow his words. "Me and you are going to have a small talk, and money are not going to save you."

As the marble boy sat down and the tension began fading, Snow spoke to Leonna. "Seriously, why not ignore them?"

"Would you ignore them if they bragged about money, power, influence, etc. All day long for years?" Leonna returned the question with a question. "I'm just sick of keeping quiet, so I say 'Fuck 'em' and simply speak my mind."

Snow couldn't understand her…Heck, J don't think anyone can. This girl is the biblical definition of daring attitude, or utter recklessness. "I swear, Leo, one day you'll bite more than you can take." She sighed.

"I'll just bite it into pieces."

"Oh my, Leonna…What are we going to do with you?"

"Chill, Snowy, would ya? I ain't stupid." She gave her a cheeky smile.

The car kept going for a bit after until it came to a halt. Everyone put theirs hands on their weapons and bags, ready for their first outside experience.

Sasha opened the door and shouted to them to get out, which they did. Once out, each and every single one of them lined up to receive their orders. "Alright, listen up, and listen well. We will 3 groups and spread out to find the bodies, recover the equipment, and collect samples. Each of the groups will have a pro Hope with them, if you were wondering who the 2 extra man were, and head out to look. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They responded.

"Good. In that case, I'll pick my team. Then we will be heading in" Sasha picked her group, which counted Snow as well. Afterwards, they headed into the bank and went up the stairs, only to find a hold through the roof with a decapitated body next to it.

"That's –"

"Yes, it is" Sasha confirmed it as she approached the body. "Judging by his decorations, this guy was the leader. Seems like he ended up demoted by a head." Snow couldn't help but flinch at her cold pun. Shortly, Sasha, along with others, begun stripping the body of the equipment on it.

"Is this really ok?" The white haired girl asked as she was having doubts regarding this. Was it really ok to basically defile one's body?

"Those guys knew this is what would happen if they kick it. Besides, they did it before as well, no way they haven't. "

Snow walked away from the sight after receiving her answer. They moved to the roof of the neighboring building where the last signal was coming from. She walked to the edge of the roof where she noticed the blast damage from last night. "Miss Sasha! Over here!" Her teacher responded and went to her to examine the area.

"Huh. Looks like someone still had some fight left in them. Let's see if they are down below" She pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down, noticing the fresh rubble below. Among there she could see a trail of dried up blood coming from underneath the rocks and a hand which, much to her surprise, was moving.

"I'll be…A survivor" She muttered then looked at Snow. "Go down there and check things out. We will continue getting the equipment from the bodies inside the bank"

"Understood" Without delay, she headed down. Walking around the bank and looking up until she could spot the place where the blast occurred. But before that, she needed to take something when she felt her chest tighten. "It's time…" She took out a small box from her pockets, taking and swallowing a pill. Those were meds specifically for heart-related issues

Snow breath easily after taking them and continued heading to the rubble. When she arrived, the odor of decay was there, which meant a body was as well. But if there's a body…who does the hand belong to? She first checked the source of the smell and saw it came from under a big piece of rubble, too big to be moved by her or anyone else. "The equipment might have been destroyed as well…It's a waste of time-"

Suddenly, a couple of grunts grabbed her attention. There was still the hand poking out from underneath the rocks. "Is someone there?" She went to them. Inspecting the place she found that there was indeed someone there, underneath the rubble, laid on their front side. "Oh my God! Hold on!"

She began checking the rocks and noticed a metal pipe she can use to move the rubble aside. She wasted no time in doing do, and before you knew it, she was slowly lifting the rubble. But as she struggled, the stranger opened his eyes and looked at without her seeing, but blacked out shortly after.

Snow was able to move the piece of rubble on too of him, but as soon as the dust cleared she showed a blush and quickly turned around. Seems like someone forgot his clothes before passing out under rubble. "Ok…He is not the one I'm looking for, but he is definitely not the enemy." She got her clock up and called Leonna.

"Huh?" The black girl's voice echoed from the device. "What is it, Snow? Found a Lycani?"

"I found something, but it's not a Lycani.. Tell Miss Sasha to prepare a blanket and maybe a medic."

"What? Snow, what'd you find?" Leonna was now curios, very curious.

"Looks like a man…" She glanced back. The person had long pitch black hair reaching to the mid-section of his back, but other than that he had no other specific features. At least not on his back.

"A man?! Way to go, girl!" She congratulated in a joke.

"It's not like that! I found him under the rubble and he might be hurt!" She replied embarrassed by her friend's joke.

"Alright! I'll bring the cavalry, so you may put and make sure that guy doesn't move until see him as well. " She ended the transmission.

Snow sighed and sat on the ground, waiting for the others. She could hear the other person grunting, which lead Snow to think he might have broken bones. But that wasn't actually the case.

A short while passed before one of the transport cars came and they got the person in. In the back were a number of people including Leonna, Natasha and Snow.

"Damn!" Leo was pretty impressed when she looked at the stranger. He was laid on the floor with a blanket covering his lower part for decency's sake. But his upper body was still exposed. "That's one worked body!"

"Is he alright? He barely moved or gave any sign of life since we borough him in." Snow asked worried.

"Well, except maybe for a haircut, he looks fine. " Sasha gave a quick examination. "We'll know more when we arrive back home, or when he wakes up."

"I don't know, though…" As expected, there were those with doubts. "This guy gives me the creeps"

"Relax" Another boy reassured him. "He's cold, and I'm sure we can take him if he's violent"

Slowly, the stranger let out a series of grunts and opened his eyes. They were dark-brown. As he got into a sitting position everyone was being cautions around him. Mainly because he looked like had could wrestle a bear, and win!

"Hold it! You shouldn't get up, you were under a lot of rubble and-" Despite Snow's worried commend, the stranger simply looked at her with a blank expression…He could talk, right? "What's your name?" Again, nothing. Just a black stare. "Do you understand me?"

"Maybe he's deaf" The stranger turned and looked at her to check the new voice. "Of maybe not"

"Let's try this…" Snow began waving her hands in a strange in front of him. Sign language?

"I don't mean to spoil your fun, Snowy, but I doubt he understands that as well" The black girl was right. It was still in vain.

"it was worth a try"

Sasha sighed. "This is a problem. We only recovered the death soldier's clock, but he doesn't seem to have any, so there goes our way to ID him"

"I mean, we could try naming him until we find his actual name" Leonna suggested.

"like a dog?"

"Hey, I said 'until we find his actual name'. It's just a temporary think" Leonna corrected.

"Any idea then?" Sasha asked.

"I do" She replied as Snow looked at the stranger's hair. "How about-"

"Umbra" Snow interjected. "How about Umbra? His hair is black as a shadow, so it fits, does it not?"

"You named him after his hair? Typical" The Russian lady didn't seem impressed.

Leonna sighed. "And I had such a cool name…Oh well" She looked at Umbra and noticed how he was looking at Snow. "Looks like he likes you"

"I mean, I was the one who found him. So maybe he's just grateful"

"Or maybe he just wants a treat like any other stray animal" Marble peeps…Why can't they keep it shut more often?

"Excuse me, whitey? I don't think it got through your small brain, but he's a person" Of course. Leonna couldn't leave it as it is.

"Yeah, a completely handicap one I didn't even bother to register as an actual person. Why's that? Because he just an outside animal with no manner."

"Looks like you found something in common with animals" Snow said

"Good one, girl!" Leonna congratulated her.

"Why you insolent trash-" He tried hitting, but before Sasha or anyone could stop him, only one hand caught his. "Hey!" Umbra had him in his grip. "

"Ok…" Leonna backed down. "He was pretty quick"

"Interesting…" Sasha looked intrigued by his reaction time.

"Gah!" The boy from marble cried out as Umbra was slowly crushing his wrist. "Let go you filth! It hurts!" His cries were falling on deaf ears.

"Umbra! Let him go, you're hurting him" Immediately as he heard her, she let go of the boy's wrist. Allowing him to pull back.

"You savage…" One thing for sure, he learned his lesson.

"I know that as your teacher I might have had to intervene, but had to see this. Umbra, care to tell me where you learned that? Or how did your reaction timing got so sharp?" She was genuinely intrigued with his speed and strength, but then she remembered. "Oh right…" she cleared her throat. "Anyhow, we will see what we do with him once we're back."

Location: White Star Academy , Command center

Time: 17: 56

Later, they arrived back at the academy and Natasha went to giver her report to the Commander in charge.

"So let me see if I get this straight" He leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath, looking at Sasha which was standing in front of him. "No survivors from the squat. One set of equipment lost. And yet, you return with a totally unknown person?"

"Yes, Sir. But something about him is…off"

He pulled a piece of paper. "That he is a troublemaker and makes bad first impressions? I got s frigging complaint on him already, and it contained a lot of rich words."

"That's most likely from the one who almost hit Snow…" She muttered. "But he is still human, and that was out of reflex"

"Easy there" He smirked. " Heard he stopped one of those marble pricks from hitting another student. So, if you ask me, this complaint is as good as ignored" He threw it into the paper shredder.

"Sir?" She was slightly puzzled.

"The complaint, before shredding it, said he almost broke that boy's wrist…" He chuckled. "It takes a good amount of strength to do that." He was interested…very interested. "Where's he now?"

"He seems very attached to Snow, the one who found him, so he is with her."

"I see. Well, it wouldn't be nice to keep apart now if he took a liking to her, so place him in their room" Shaw's words shocked Sasha, to say the least. She was more angry at the idea."

"Sir…" She tried keeping her voice into a respectful tone. "That's a guy you're putting into the girl's dorm"

"From what I know, and correct me if I'm wrong, he is unable to speak and doesn't seem to understand our language. Plus, he seemed to have no actual problem being naked in front of a bunch of strangers."

"He may, but what about the girls?" She kept pressing in.

"I'll leave that to them. The decision made, Sasha, so make sure to give him a clock and, for god's sake, some proper clothes."

"How'd you knew he's-"

"Dressed from the Lost and Found? Security cameras my dear, security cameras."

"Yes Sit…excuse me Sir" She left.

The Commander looked over the security cameras, looking with a sharp eye at Umbra. "Something about him fills me with…dread. Do I know this boy from somewhere?


	5. Dirty Marble

Location : White Star Academy , dorms

Time: 6:40

It was the next day after they've brought Umbra back with them and everyone was currently sleeping, except for the black haired stranger which was preferring to sit between Leonna's and Snow's beds to watch the later sleep. That ain't creepy at all.

Eventually, Snow turned around towards him and opened her eyes a bit, making her jump a bit in surprise. "Umbra…?" She rubbed her eyes. "How long have you been standing here for?" Again, he is a mute. He cannot talk. "Right…" She stretched to turn on the lights.

"Mmmm. 5 more minutes…" The sleepy Leonna stretched her arm without looking to turn off the light, but instead of the lamp she grabbed Umbra's head and ran her hand through his hair. "This is one soft lamp…" She turned around and saw Umbra with her hand in his hair. "Umbra?!" She jumped, shocked to see him. Well, it explains itself since she was already asleep by the time he joined them in this room.

"Oh yeah, he's here…" Snow spoke shyly.

"I can clearly see that! He's not invisible. But why is he here?! In the girl's dormitory!" Ok, she was clearly shaken to see him here. "He's a boy!" and there's why.

"I know, but apparently we can't leave him alone since he's, well, you know." This was quite the awkward situation

Leonna sighed as she settled down. "Look, I know he's mental" Snow let out a hey of offense for Umbra, but Leonna ignored it. "But what should we do with him? Look at him, he's wearing your pajamas!" True. She gave him a pink pair.

"Well, our teacher did gave me some clothes for him to wear when going out" She pulled out a bag. "But no pajamas, so…"

"Just…put them on him, please." This was too much even for her.

"I am not going to dress him!" Snow shouted as the blush from the thought formed on her face. "You do it!"

"Me? He's yours, you named him!" She argued.

"That doesn't mean have to dress him!" Umbra took the bag while they were arguing and went to the bathroom.

"Well someone has! Just from looking I can tell he doesn't know even what pants are!" Leonna continued the argument.

"We don't know that!"

"Snow, honey, we literally found him naked!" Oof. Strong point.

"Just because he didn't had anything doesn't mean he's unable to get dressed"

"Got proof?" At that moment, Umbra came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans along with a skin-tight shirt and a long jacket reaching to his ankles with pockets on the inside; looks like clothes fitting for a hunter. He wore a pair of boots to complete the set along with a belt to hold his pants. "Well…I retreat my arguments." She was quite surprised. "Your win, this time"

"He must've took the bag while we were arguing…Good job, Umbra" She praised him, but he only looked at the clothes. Must be finding them weird.

"A lot of black, but I guess it suits him well. Camouflage during the night and…" She peeked inside the jacket. "A lot of room for firepower."

"Well, I doubt our teach knows a lot about peaceful…Wait. We're going to be late!" Snow shouted as the clock was ticking against them. Better hurry up.

"Hell! You're right! Alright, Umbra, step outside!" He replied with a confused look. "For Christ sake!" She pushed him out in the hall and closed the door.

"Any chance they'll make him a room?" Leonna asked but Snow simply shrugged. She sighed. "God help us"

Later, after a good sprint, they were in class- barely in time- and began the period. Sasha brought Umbra forth to present him to the class. Since he did look the age of everyone else he had to take the same classes as everyone else, more respectively, same as Snow, for he doesn't get too far from her…ever.

Umbra took the seat next to Snow and looked forward at the class. But had didn't care about this or the lessons…actually, does he even care about something? It's hard to tell.

A chill went down Leonna's spine as she saw Umbra's obvious attachment to Snow. -That guy gives me the creeps…-

"Now, continuing from last time, as you know there are 3 types of those monsters: Soldier, consisting of the base slender Lycani; the sergeant , consisting of an Lycani which has consumed animal DNA resulting in the ability to morph into the respective animal and have its characteristics ; and lastly , the worse, the general , those Lycani consumed both animal and human DNA which allows them a humanoid-beast form and they also have 10 times the strength of a sergeant , further more, those Lycani are semi-independent from the Lycani hived mind. Making them able to command other Lycani of lower class and even decide on their own , but they're still bound by the queen's orders."

"Miss?" Snow put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"How does a Lycani consume DNA exactly?"

"Their bodies produce an enzyme which breaks down all organic matter which gets into their bodies, thus allowing them to break down dead bodies and assimilate the DNA" a swift answer without any stuttering.

"I see…Thank you. I have no other questions" Snow noted everything on her notebook.

"Very well. Now, furthermore" She tapped the board and a holographic 3D image was displayed showing Lycani…Wolf Lycani. "This is the wolf type. A Lycani which, obviously, consumed with DNA and got its traits. They are excellent at search and destroy, they also have good movement thanks to their claws." She switched the image.

"And this is the wolf type general class" The 3d image of a large werewolf-like being displayed. "Strong, a leader by birth, possesses all the abilities the sergeant class have but on a while 'nother level"

"It's so…massive." Snow was intimidated. Just hope you never encounter a general. Umbra, on the other hand, looked at the image with great interest. Almost like looking in the mirror.

"The general displayed here is one of the few in the Britannic isle…" Her voice became bitter as she spoke its name. "The Terror of the Night"

Umbra gasped hearing the name, almost like being hit by a rock in the head but with nothing happening afterwards. Sweat begun to form on him and his breathing became heavy. "Umbra?" Snow looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Hm?" Sasha saw the commotion. "Everything alright over there?"

"Something seems to be wrong with Umbra." She leaned to him, looking at his face. But after he saw her, he took a deep breath. He managed to clam down, for now.

"Umbra?" He looked at Snow, now calm and collected again.

"Hmm" Sasha looked at his symptoms and analyzed the situation. He began acting like that the moment she mentioned The Terror. "That was a small panic attack. I assume you have history with The Terror" Umbra looked down.

"I see." She turned off the board, cleaning the images. "That's if for today's class. Head to your next period" She left.

"Come on" Snow grabbed Umbra and headed to the gym. The class emptied quickly.

The gym was a large building equipment with last hour tech in the domain of physical training. Large white walls with a high sealing and doors on the side leading to the lockers. Once everyone got into their gym uniforms, they lined up. The attire consisted of a simple suit similar to a wetsuit the surfers used to wear.

"Alright ye maggots, listen up!" The coach was tall man in his mid 20' with black skin and we'll build figure. He was more than fit for this position. "When I look at her bunch I see a bunch o' fragile ladies with no actual balls to take on a Lycani. But rest assured! After I finish up with ya, them Lycani's better start runnin'. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Good. Now for your workouts" He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The floor of the gym opened up, allowing for a shooting range and even a fighting ring to surface. "Those with long-range weapons head to target practice. Hand to hand combatants, the ring."

Each student went to their designated spots. Snow went to the shooting range of course, but Leonna and Umbra took the hand to hand. " Didn't knew you work with your fist" Leonna inquired with curiosity but Umbra stayed silent. "You could at least shake your head" Nothing. "Ugh. Why do I bother?"

"NEXT!" The coach shouted.

"Wish me luck." Leonna jumped into the ring where she was met with another student. "So?" She cracked her knuckles. "Fast or Furious?"

"Ummm. Hello- AHHH!!!" Poor guy didn't get the chance to even say hello as Leonna grabbed him and threw him out of the arena like a cheap cloth.

"Fast" She said as she jumped out of the arena.

"Good one, girl. Show them white folk what you're made out of" The coach praised her before going to the other student which was laying unconscious on the floor. "What the hell man? And you call yourself a man! You can't even hit a woman!"…I don't know what to say about that.

Leo went next to Umbra. "Broke no sweat! Beat that silent boy!"

"NEXT!" The coach shouted once again and Umbra took to the ring.

" Oh God! " he seemed disturbed by Umbra " Why do I have to fight the retard? " Wait a minute, he was the one who almost got his wrist broke by Umbra and he clearly hated seeing him

"Stop yet bitching and get in there!" The coach shouted making him get in the ring.

He started at Umbra which didn't even had his guard up. "At least this ought to be quick" H said with a cocky tone as Umbra stayed silent. "Say good night, savage!" He charged at Umbra to punch him, but he simply moved to the right, dodging the punch. He then kneed him in the lower jaw, making the marble student down unconscious.

"Finally!" The coach exclaimed as if his prayers were listened. "Someone who knows how to throw a good hit!"

Umbra got out of the ring as the KO guy was taken for medical check. "Damn!" Leonna exclaimed. "Where'd you learn that move?" He stayed silent. "Oh well, J do hope you can teach me one day."

"Uhhhh…" The one he knocked out regained his consciousness.

"Hey now, try not to move!"

"Yeah. He got you well."

"I'm fine…" He got up despite theirs pleas and looked at Umbra. -That was a BIG mistake you damn commoner, no…YOU DAMN OUTSIDE TRASH!-

Later in the campus, Snow and Umbra were walking together with bags full of food in their hands. After gym, Leonna collapsed on the bed winning about being hungry and Snow had to go shopping at the campus' store. Students do receive a form of payment influenced by grades and performances to encourage them.

"Ugh. I can't believe Leonna made us go after all" It was pretty late, evening even. "But you didn't had to come with me. Do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" He remained silent with the bags in hand. Snow sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"There they are guys…" The guy from earlier, the one which Umbra KO, was hiding around the corner with 2 others "At my mark, we teach them where thrash stands, understood?"

"I don't know about this Mike" One of them seemed to doubt what they were doing "We're going to get in trouble in someone catches us."

"Oh, shut it! Who's gonna talk? " he seemed confident , but you could tell he was just talk "If something we can buy others silence and some alibi's." Of course. The classic power of bribery.

"Shush you 2! Here they come" The one named Mike shut the other 2 up. Once Snow and Umbra were close enough, they jumped on them, attacking them.

Snow screamed as she tried running, but Mike grabbed her hair. Good thing she took her meds. Umbra was being held by the other 2, but they were struggling to hold him. "JEESUS L! WHAT DOES THIS EAT?"

"I agree." The whimper one spoke as he tried holding Umbra. "He's tough. But we can handle him!"

"What are you doing?!" Snow asked in fear.

"Payback! You low-life insects forgot your place! so..." He pulled out a small knife "We are going to remind you who are the superior one's"

"Yeah!" The arrogant one enjoyed this. "Cut her! Make sure she kisses our feet next time she sees us!"

"This is insane!" At least one of them knew when things were going too far.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted. "It won't be long." He the knife at Snow's throat.

"I-I-I CAN'T DO THIS!" the weaker one of the bunch ran off.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone-" Umbra grabbed him by the throat and threw him away.

"Damn it" He pressed the knife against Snow's neck.

"Hold it right there!" Someone shouted.

"What-Gah!" In the next moment a bullet hit his hand, making him drop the knife. "Who did that?! I'll end you!"

"I did" Natasha…Oh bio, he was in deep shit. She had a gun in hand as well.

"Miss Sasha!" Seeing as he was caught, he let go of Snow and put his hands up while dropping the knife. "What is it with you here at this late hour?"

"I like to jog a bit around this time every now and then" She answered and looked how Umbra went to Snow. "Now, can someone explain why you and your 2 friends were trying to kill another student?"

"You saw everything…?" Mike was busted…big time. "C-come on miss, I'm sure we can reach an understanding" As he talked he pulled out some money. "Just-Gah?" Sasha shot his hand, making him drop the cash.

"Trying to buy your forgiveness?" She was not messing around. Mike was shocked on the other hand. Her gun was on numb so it wasn't from a wound.

"But…" He was trembling. "Everyone has a-"

"A what?" She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what the answer is.

"A price" Sasha shot him in the head, making drop.

"Miss Sasha!" Snow exclaimed with shock as she watched her shoot her own student.

"Relax. My gun's set on numb, so he's only sleeping" She reassured Snow. Umbra helped Snow to get up as Sasha looked at the one Umbra took down. "Looks like you can hold your own in a fair fight."

"What about the one who got away?" Snow asked.

"From what I've seen he's not entirely like them, so I'll overlook his part in this. Just this once" She answered then picked up the unconscious boys lying on the ground. "Anyway, you 2 head to the dorms. I have to take those guys for punishment."

"Alright…" Umbra and Snow picked up their bags and rushed back to the dorms as Sasha told them. But what happened tonight serves as a clear example of what the world became. Those marble rich scumbags think they can get away with everything if they have money…not here. At the academy, status and money matters not.


	6. Encounter with a bear

Location: White Star Academy , class

Time: 8:25

Following the events of yesterday, the 2 marble students were suspended and had their tuition severely cut. But that barely matters with this kind of people. Right now, our main trio was in class, listening to their teacher's seemingly endless talk. That until…

"Alright class " she pulled out a file "We've received info about a plant that appeared in the forest west of here. The scientist think it may hold medical properties , and looking at our situation, we could use cheaper meds"

"Already going back?" Leonna was surprised " Hehe, I hope I get to see some Lycani to beat" . She seemed exited about the trip, as usual.

"I'm not sure you should be this happy about the trip, Leo" Snow spoke up shoeing her doubts about this. "I heard that the west part is full of dangerous Lycani's"

"Relax, we'll have Miss Sasha and maybe other 2 pro Hopes with us. We'll be fine." She was not nervous at all…I don't know if that's a virtue or utter foolishness in her case.

"I guess you're right…" Out argued by the chocolate again.

"Now, on another note-" Suddenly, an alarm echoed through the whole city.

"What's this?" Snow panicked slightly hearing the alarm.

"Dunno, but it can't be THAT bad right?"

"What's with the alar- " Her clocked beeped signaling a message. "What?" She read it "Damn it!" She went to the door "Stay in here everyone, a Lycani escaped the research lab and it's running through the Academy" she went out through the door and dashed off.

"A Lycani? Inside the city walls? " She was scared, and for good reason!

"Seems so" Leonna cracked her knuckles. "But again, she said it's just one. How bad can only one be?" She wasn't even scared…

"Don't you remember what Miss Sasha taught us? They have a hived mind, if this one finds a crack in the city's defense…" Ok, that'd be bad, like, very bad. The whole city could be overrun overnight.

"Oh…" Leonna realized the predicament at hand. "True, we'd be royally screwed if that happens"

"See! Luckily, there are Hopes ready to deal with them, like Natasha"

"Just in case though…" She put on her gloves. "You never know where it might pop up."

Snow traced her hand to one of the guns she was given. "I guess it doesn't hurt to be cautious…" She didn't pull out the gun, but if push comes to comes, then she'll need to press the trigger. Especially since they were watched…

Outside, the escaped Lycani was stalking them. It could tell it was a room of easy targets. " Look, if something I think a class full of Hopes in training can take care of a Soldier Class, besides , how terrifying could the-" Leonna's words were cut by the soldier breaking the window and jumping inside. "That's-"

"A LYCANI!" Snow shouted.

The Lycani was inside the class and it didn't waste time. It jumped on someone and tried to kill them by strangulation them, it's liquid body covering that person's airways.

"GET OFF HIM!" Leonna rammed the Lycani off her classmate. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

Snow tried reaching for her gun, but she was shaking and couldn't focus -I have to do this, I have to grab my weapon – But before she could…she was behind on meds. Her heart began hurting as if it was tearing apart.

The Lycani saw Snow, a vulnerable prey, and charged at her. Leonna tried stopping it but it got pass her.

"Snow!" Leonna yelled as the Lycani was closing in on her friend. Umbra stood in front of it to stop it , but the Lycani totally ignored him as if he wasn't even there. Now that was odd…Even Leonna, that thing acknowledged her threat, but it completely ignored Umbra without a shred of aggression towards him.

Snow screamed as the Lycani was about to jump on her and closed her eyes, but…it never came…She opened her eyes and gasped seeing the image before her. Umbra rammed his arm through the Lycani from behind, his hand now in front with the core of it in hand. "What…" Snow looked passed it and saw how Umbra gazed upon the Lycani…No fear. No Hesitation.

Umbra lifted the creature up, making eye contact, even though that thing practically had no eyes, and begun crushing its core in his grasp. "Hey, hey, hey!" Leonna freaked out seeing as the Lycani panicked and began struggling and shrieking. But Umbra gave it no mercy…He crushed its core, the Lycani stopped moving and it's body melted on Umbra due to the way the silent one held him.

Snow watched with her eyes opened wide as Umbra killed the Lycani barehanded. "Umbr-" She clenched her own chest as her heart let its presence known.

He saw her pain and kneeled to her, pulling out her meds from his pocket. Despite him being awfully dirty now, he shook off the good on one hand and got 2 pills of the medication out. "My meds?" He gave them to her.

"Thank you…" Luckily, no one noticed that as they were more stunned by what he just did.

"UMBRA!" Leonna went to him along with other students "That was amazing!" She was clearly impressed by his actions "You literally put your hand through him and grabbed its core! How did you do that?" Again, nothing "Oh, right"

Their teacher returned along with 3 others with her, armed and ready. "What happened-" Her words were cut by the obvious answer that was a black puddle and white shards, and to who did it; the one covered in the same goo. "What happened?" She resumed her initial question but now she sought a different answer.

"Umbra killed it!" A student cheered.

"Yeah! It was, like, total execution?" Another added.

"He rammed his hand through it, lifted it up, then killed it!" Leonna finished the explanation. Well, at least everyone's adrenaline was pumping.

"But it was supposed to be recaptured…We needed it alive" Sasha grabbed her nose in stress and inhaled deeply. "Know what? Doesn't matter. I would've killed it as well most likely."

"So that means everything is alright-" Leo's words were interrupted by Snow beginning to cough.

Sasha could tell it was a bad cough, and that raised her alarms. "Snow, are you feeling alright? Did that Lycani did something?"

"I'm fine, just pretty shaken." She lied. "As for my cough, I must have choke on my own spit."…A bit gross but a good excuse.

"Hmmm." She kept a suspicious eye on her. "You may return to your dorm, Snow. Umbra especially since he needs a good scrubbing"

Umbra looked at himself and saw how filthy he was from the killed Lycani. "Ugh. That looks like it'll be hard to get rid off" Leonna said as she looked at Umbra's hair. "How are you going to get all that good out of your hair?"

They left.

Location: White Star Academy , dorms

Time: 10: 43

While Leonna was still doing classes, Umbra finished his shower and Snow was sitting on the bed with a sad guilty look on her face. Once he got dressed, Umbra jumped on the bed next to her. "Umbra?" He looked at her. "Thank you…for getting me meds." She seemed rather uneasy about this.

"But…do you know why I am taking meds?" No response from him. At least he's a good listener. "I…I am sick. Always have been since birth. When I was born, I had a heart deformity which could be fatal. The meds help keep it in check, but now another issue: How did I got into the Academy with this flawed heart of mine?" He was listening closely.

"In gravel, there's someone who can falsify all kinds of documents, and he's really good too. Not even the latest scanners can detect his work. So, I made a deal with him, gathered money over the summer, and got a false medical pass for the Academy…" She clenched her first as she revealed the truth.

He kept listening. "If my heart beats too fast, it will tear apart…" Whoa…that's…" That's why I am the way I am basically. My mother never did let me play with the other kids when I was little because I had to watch my heart, and the same goes with my emotions. I never experienced them all, so I guess I might be awkward in some situations…" She wiped away a tear and inhaled. "Thank you…for listening. You might not have a voice, but your presence is still a welcomed sight." She yawned.. "I guess I could take a little nap until Leo is back…" She got under the blanket and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Umbra looked at his hand, the one he grabbed the Lycani with. In his mind a word was replacing in a hiss - _Traitor…-_ He didn't dwell on it much and went to the roof. He exited through the window and climbed up.

Later, around 6 PM, Leonna returned and didn't waste a second before throwing herself onto the bed. "Phew! Gym was a living hell today, you were lucky Sasha gave you a day off because of that-" She looked at Snow and saw she was sleeping. "Damn…" She whispered. "Already 3 steps ahead, huh?" She looked around the room noticing that someone was missing. She even checked the bath and nothing. "Where's the mute?"

Umbra was on the roof of the dorms looking towards the walls of the city with a sorrowful look on his face. Or was it…Did he miss the outside? He glanced once again on his hand, recalling that hissing voice, but not who it came from. Was he a traitor? But to whom? He was human, so did he somehow sided with the Lycani, or…Never mind. Dwelling too much on that is bound to arise doubts and he knew who he was already; her servant.

They next day, at 8 AM in the morning, everyone gathered at the departure point ready to head out into the wild again. It was bound to be like last time, but less ruins and more forest this time.

Leonna hoped inside the vehicle and turned around to offer Snow a hand. "Need a bit of help?"

There was a reason behind her words. Snow was looking somewhat tired and pale. "No thank you…" Even her voice seemed to have weakened.

"Are you sure? Not to be pushy or mean, but you look like shit" No joke. She looks like someone sucked all life out of her. But then she noticed a certain someone coming from behind.

"Yes, I'm sure-Hey!" Umbra picked her up from behind and put her on his shoulders, then jumped into the car and put her down gently.

Leo laughed. "That's one way to do it."

"Why'd you did that? I could have got up myself!" Snow raised her voice as much as she could at him, but Umbra simply pointed to her chest. Although, why did she blush? "Where are you looking-" Wait…she remembered. "You…you can actually understand me? All of us?" Her weakened voice didn't let anyone else hear them loudly.

He remained silent, but this time he had a stern look on his face. "Look, Umbra, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. " She put on a fake smile trying to act strong, but Umbra simply narrowed his eyes at it. He sighed and took a seat.

"If everyone's ready then let's go! I got things to do other than pick weeds all day!" Sasha shouted from the front and started the engine. The gates to the outside opened once again before them, letting them out into the untamed wilderness. "Our destination one hour away, I suggest you get comfortable, because you'll be in there for some time"

Snow yawned. "So we have time to sleep…Wake me when we arrive." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, surprising Leonna.

"And here I thought I was a heavy sleeper" She was. Snow was pretending to be asleep and Umbra knew. Despite him not showing interest in her situation and only looking troubled outside, he was aware of her situation.

-I can't let them know…- She recalled yesterday's incident. -My heart must have got damaged back then, so my current state is because of that. But if I just rest and don't push myself…all will be fine-

Later, the car stopped and Sasha came out to announce them. She began beating on the car's all and shouting. "Everybody out! We're here." Everyone lined up, even Snow even though she was a but slower. " Listen up! Everyone spread out and search for the plant, you should have a photo in your clocks. But don't stray too far , always remain in the sight of one of the Hopes here with us. Now spread out!"

Each student went on its own way , Snow, Leonna and Umbra all went the same way.

Leo was looking at the picture "We're looking for a red flower with spikey petals. It apparently grows on rocks." She looked around the area they were in. "But I don't see any"

"Let's keep searching-" Suddenly, her leg gave out a little from her exhaustion, but Umbra caught her. "Thank you" No reply from him, as usual.

"Christ, Snow, are you sure you're feeling fine? Your pale and look like you'll pass out and moment" Leonna wasn't wrong in her worry or statement.

"I'm just tired" Snow replied and kept walking, but Umbra's gaze didn't ease up at all.

As they walked a sound came from the bushes which got Umbra's attention. He turned around in the direction of the sound. "Anything wrong, mute boy?" Leonna asked seeing him react to something. Umbra kept going, but something was not right.

They kept going until they reached a clearing with multiple piles of rocks placed there along with a specific red flower with spiky petals. "Here!" Snow shouted, calling the other 2 along. But they went far from the others.

"Heck yeah!" Leonna smiled in excitement seeing them. "There are a lot as well, but …" She noticed the stones "What's with all those rocks? They don't look natural."

Umbra went to one of the piles and picked one of the flower, but a rock fell, revealing a human skull. At it's sight, Umbra widened his eyes…He was here before. Snow gasped in fear while Leonna began sweating in realization of what they found.

"That explains the rocks…" Leo muttered. "Or rather said, graves"

Umbra shook his head and began collecting as many flowers as possible. "I guess we have no choice but to collect them…" Snow said as she began working as well.

"You can have all that fun" Leonna backed away a bit. "I ain't no grave rubber, so I'm not gonna get close to those. I'll carry the bags after, though" She couldn't stand being near death people. Bodies freaked her out.

"Very well." Snow agreed to the arrangement and she, along with Umbra, started gathering as many flowers as possible while Leonna roamed around.

"Huh?" She noticed something black sticking out of the bush; a blackberry maybe? "What's this?" She tried touching it but pulled her hand away at once when she heard growling and saw it move. "Oh no…" She realized what if was. "SNOW, UMBRA! RUN-" The Lycani revealed itself, it a sergeant class bear-type Lycani. Before Leonna could finish speaking the Lycani hit her with his claw , throwing her into the trees

"Leonna!" Snow shouted as she saw her friend collapse on the ground with the Lycani walking to her. But as it was about to crush her, Snow took her gun and shot it in the head. But it only made it shift its attention to her instead. "STAY AWAY!" she was scared…trembling…

Umbra tried getting to Snow, but the Lycani began charging at her. It roared at them as it charged and in her fear of death, Snow shouted. "STAY AWAY!" She fired again, but the beast didn't stop. Before Umbra could push her out of the way the Lycani bashed her into the trees, making her cough out blood as a result. She tried getting up, but then her coughing got out of control and an agonizing pain took over her chest. Her heart…

Leonna opened her eyes and saw Snow freaking out with the Lycani getting closer. "Snow- Gah!" She tried getting up, big as soon as she put pressure on her arm she felt pain in her shoulder. The impact from earlier dislocated it. "Damn it…Umbra!"

Umbra rushed to protect Snow , he picked up her gun in order to shoot the Lycani, but…" Gah!" The moment he touched the gun, his hand blackened and he drop it as if it was burning him, like, a similar feeling to touching a hot red pulsating iron.

Leonna couldn't see his hand from this angle, but she was confused as to why he dropped the gun. "What are you doing?! Hurry!"

Umbra didn't understand what was happening but be couldn't stand idle like this. As the bear approached Snow, which has seems to fall unconscious, Umbra charged at it and bashed into its head. He stood between him and Snow now. But something was wrong…The Lycani looked furious to see him, and even a lot. It stood up on 2 legs and, despite his skills, hit Umbra with its claws and send him flying out of the clearing and into some trees.

"Umbra!" Leonna shouted as Umbra was now out of sight's reach for her. Umbra tried getting up, but a pain on his chest stopped him and made him check his hand and body…There was a huge claw mark digging into his body, but no blood…He only had a black substance beneath his skin and it quickly gathered to close the wound…He…He isn't human…

But this…this made him stand idle too long as the trees behind him cracked from the impact and began falling on too of him, covering him in their branches and leaves.

"Um…bra…" Snow squeezed out those words and tried reaching to him but…the light faded from her eyes as her hand fell coldly on the ground.

The Lycani grew closer to Snow, not knowing it was useless to finish things off now. Leonna tried getting up but slipped, she yelled Snow's name, she yelled Umbra's, but none showed any reaction to her cries. - _Traitor…-_ That hissing word again in Umbra's head as he stood underneath the trees. "…." He listened to the sound around him…nothing. He began closing his eyes thinking this is it…But then.

"UMBRA!!" Leonna's desperate cries kept him from dying…

That's right…That's why he is a traitor…That's why he couldn't pick up the gun…That's why that bear should fear him…."Snow…" He whispered as his eyes blackened.

As the Lycani now stood next to Snow, it raised its claw to deliver the final blow. The fair maiden laying on the ground was motionless, cold, death…but that thing didn't know she was death as Leonna didn't know either. The black gutsy girl just cried as she stood there with a dislocated shoulder, lamenting her own lack of strength in saving her own friends.

As the bear was about to strike, a log was thrown at it's claw and cut it right off. The beast roared as it backed down and its claw begun regenerating. But something else was heard.

A strong howling echoed from within the trees, grabbing Leonna's attention. But in a bad way. -A…- She watched it come out…-Another one? And that's….-

The most heated Lycani of their generation…A wolf type general class Lycani, The Terror of the Night. If emerged sculpting a log with its class into a stake, his gaze set on the bear…Now, which is stronger? A bear or a wolf?


	7. The black wolf with a white heart

The Terror of the Night…The most infamous Lycani in the Britannic isle was standing in front of her eyes and Leonna couldn't believe it…"He's massive…" The Terror cut the log in its hand into a stake and stared at the opponent before him…Was he going to fight his own?

The bear Lycani got closer to Snow again, growling at The Terror aggressively. And The Terror growled back. The bear got up and tried crushing Snow once more, but The Terror threw the stake at him and send him back into the other trees with the stake in its neck.

The massive wolf Lycani looked at Leonna, making the girl flinch. -He…He looked at me…- But they weren't done. The bear managed to break the pike and release himself, roaring at The Terror which replied with its own aggressive growling. The bear charged at him and jumped, but The Terror held his ground and grabbed the bear, lifting it over its head and throwing it at the ground.

The bear got up again and stood on its back legs. The Terror charged forward, grabbing the bear's claws with his hands trying to overpower it. The bear opened its maw and sunk its teeth into The Terror's neck, making the wolf howl, only for it to bite back twice as powerful.

The Terror began moving in a circle to make the bear trip while they were hitting each other's necks, increasing speed with each step taken. The bear tripped and The Terror tightened the grip on his teeth, but neither did the bear let go. He grabbed its paws and lifted him as he swirled in one place. The 2 were strong creatures, but in this situation, the bear's jaws are too short compared to those of a wolf. The bear pulled its head back, taking a piece of The Terror between its teeth with him, but this was what he was waiting for.

The Terror increased his speed and let go of the bear's pass, now only holding him by the neck with its maw…until it began to rip. Yes…The Terror threw the bear into the trees, breaking them, but in his jaws was the head of it. He decapitated it with his mouth.

But it wasn't over. As he spat out the head, the bear's body began pulling itself back together, goo heading towards the bigger piece. He won't allow him to regenerate. The Terror took the first pike he threw and launched it into the body, jabbing it all the way through so it won't move from that spot. He then grabbed the sharp end of the second pike which the bear broke and jumped on the body.

He shoved the shorter pike in the neck area, immobilizing the creature even as its head regrew and struggled. The Terror put a leg on the short pike and punched the bear's lower jaw out of place, allowing him to shove his hand down its throat, deeply.

A moment later, he was pulling out the core, but glue-like tendrils of the Lycani's body made it harder to fully pull it out, so as the bear let out a strangled growl, The Terror crushed its core in his hand. The bear stopped struggling immediately and its body began melting. The Terror stood tall above it and howled to announce his victory.

"What…" Leonna watched the entire fight, but she couldn't believe her own eyes. She just saw The Terror kill another Lycani to, to, protect them?! No, that was impossible. The Terror glanced at her and headed her way. "W-wait! Stay back-" She tried crawling on all 4 but her dislocated shoulder made her fall.

The Terror got to her and put her on her back. He put his feet on her chest to prevent her from moving, but carefully not to crush her. "No…Let me go!" The Terror grabbed her dislocated arm and the girl screamed in pain, but then The Terror straightened it and push it back into place, making Leonna let out one more cry of pain before he removed his feet from her.

"You sadistic-" As she moved her arm, she noticed that the pain was gone. "It's…back in place?" She moved it around more, no pain or discomfort. "I…I don't understand."

The Terror then moved to Snow, picking her body up and checking for vitals…nothing. Her heart must've been weakened by what happened yesterday and the scare she got today put the nail in her coffin. The Terror leaned his ears backwards as he let out a loud sorrowful howl.

But it was too loud…

"Did you heard that?" Sasha asked the Hope panicked.

"I did, and the scanners did too." He replied with a sweat on his face. "It's too powerful to be a sergeant or normal will…"He gulped. "It's him"

"Snow, Leonna and Umbra went that way" Her eyes widened as a dark thought passed her head. "We have to go check on them, now!"

"I'll gather the others and watch over them!" The other Hope declared. "Go!" Sasha, along with the Hope, began running through the forest towards the place Snow and the others were.

Back in the forest, Leonna got closer to them as The Terror held Snow in his arms, mourning her. The black girl checked Snow's pulse and gasped as she found none, her eyes filling with tears in the next moment. "No…"

The Terror opened his eye, black pupils with a dark-brown iris. "No…I won't allow." The Terror talked and put Snow down on her back.

Leonna backed away. "What are you going to do…?" She scared of the answer, but then, she noticed The Terror's eyes…No Lycani had eyes like that…The Terror used his sharp class to cut through Snow's clothing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She jumped at his arm, trying to pull him away. "Don't touch her!"

She tried to make him budge but he did not. He pushed her down on the dirt and continued; cutting Snow open. "Stop it!" Leonna shouted but then noticed something; The Terror's chest was opening.

As the Terror was digging into Snow's chest to the point where you could see the heart with a tear in it , a whole appeared in his chest and some tendrils seemed to be moving a cracked white sphere from his chest into Snow's. The core of The Terror melted around Snow's heart, fixing it.

"You gave Snow your core?" She couldn't comprehend what was going on…This was against everything they knew about the Lycani.

The Terror took a portion of himself and used it to close up the infusion he made, the black goo taking the color and properties of skin, bones, flesh, everything. It was like he didn't do anything. "Snow…?" Leonna spoke quietly as she approached her deceased friend.

The Terror stared at Snow, knowing what will happen.

Suddenly, Snow's eyes shot open and she gasped for air, coughing up a bit of blood as she got up in a sitting position, but nothing life threatening since those were more like left over coughs. "Where am I?" Her voice seemed dry and exhausted.

"Snow!" Leonna jumped at her, hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes. "You're alive!"

"Leonna…? What's happening? I…I don't remember much" Snow held her head as Leonna backed away a bit.

"Well…He saved us" Leonna pointed at The Terror, making Snow gasp in shock at seeing him.

"The…Terror…" She was scared of him, terrified even. The Lycani tried touching her but she got back, putting a bit more distance between themselves.

"Snow, relax…I wasn't lying, I still find it hard to believe, but he saved us! He even brought you back!" Leonna explained trying to calm Snow.

"He…" She looked into his eyes and extended her hand towards him, but right before she could touch it.

"THERE HE IS!" Sasha appeared out of the forest along with the other Hope.

"I GOT HIM!" The Hope pointed a gun at The Terror and fired, launching a mechanical stake into his shoulder, making him howl in pain as the Vibros burned him and collapse.

"Take this!" She threw some smaller ones at The Terror's legs, sending bolts of Vibros energy into his whole body, making him howl even more. He…he couldn't get up.

"St-" Leonna covered Snow's mouth. Even though he saved them, he was still the enemy…

The Terror tried removing the pylon in his shoulder. "No you don't!" He shot his palm, completely immobilizing him. "Gotcha." He activated the Pylons and they released Vibros into The Terror's body, making him howl in agony.

Sasha looked around, noticing the graves. She knew what this place was…"Do you remember?" She went to the Lycani and placed her foot on his chest. "This place is where you made your big debut" She had anger in her voice as she pulled out a gun. "Where you killed a whole squat while laughing and enjoying each second of their show deaths, IN. THIS. VERY. PLACE!" She put the gun at his chest. He looked at her and narrowed his look.

"But you won't kill anyone ANYMORE!" She pressed the trigger making Snow cover her ears but Leonna watched. Sasha vent out a lot in front them and the other Hope looked quite happy.

"That got his core" He said. "The Terror is gone."

"Yeah-" She almost big her tongue when she saw him open his eyes and growled at her. "WHAT THE?!" She shot him again. The Vibros ammo hurt like hell, that's for sure, but he wasn't dying.

"What in the name of Christ…" He was shocked. "That was a clear bullet to the core. Did you use the right ammo?"

"Vibros modified explosive rounds, yes" She was gritting her teeth. "But why…WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" She screamed in frustrations.

"His core?" Leonna muttered as she remembered…His core is inside Snow.

"What now? If we can't kill it then what are we supposed to do with him?" He asked looking at the Lycani. "This is a one-time chance, Sasha."

"Call for back-up! Tell them to bring a large cage as well" She answered and got off The Terror, going to the 2 girls watching. "Are you three-" She noticed that Umbra was missing. "Where's the mute?"

"Umbra was thrown into the trees over there by the bear type Lycani" Leo pointed the way.

"Very well, let's get hi- wait…Did you just say bear type? Where?" Snow pointed at the puddle of black goo with wooden stakes lying in it. "What the hell?"

"The Terror did that…" Snow said as she looked at the death Lycani.

"He what?!" She didn't believe them. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head and hallucinated?"

"Miss, it's true. I saw it with my own 2 eyes" Leonna backed up Snow's words.

"…I'll have to report this myself…But why is Snow's top clothing torn?"

At her words the white-haired girl covered herself. The Terror didn't fix her clothing. "A branch…" Awful lie.

"Be it as you want, now let's go get the mute" Sasha walked to the fallen trees and noticed a piece of black cloth. She didn't waste time and lifted up the log, moving it to the side…There was no one under them, but his clothes were…In pieces. "Damn it…" She clenched her first thinking the worst.

"Miss?"

"Is everything alright?"

She didn't even look at the 2 when she showed them a piece of cloth. "I'm sorry…They must have took him while everyone was distracted" There was actual grief in her voice having lost someone.

"No…" Snow was shocked by the news.

"How did this happen…" Leo refused to accept it. "He was a better close-range fighter than me , how did they manage to pull him away without us even noticing?!" She was clearly frustrated.

"Believe it or not, this can happen. People get separated from the others and Lycani standing in the shadow snatch them. But at least we will be returning with a big fish in our net…" She looked at The Terror. "It's a bit ironic that he'd be caught in the place he first killed."

"What do you mean?"

"The place we are right now is not just a grave, but also The Terror's first victims" Her answer made Snow and Leonna tremble…One Lycani killed this many?

The Terror growled again. "On that note" She went back to the general class Lycani and aimed her gun at his face. "Alright now, you black bastard, spill it out! Where's your core hidden?" He only growled. This was even more unusual for him to be this…calm. "Don't act as if you cannot speak out language! We know damn well you can!"

"Reinforcements are inbound with the cage" The Hope reported.

"Good. Run a scan of the perimeter! Chances are he hid his own core in a tree or something" Sasha ordered. "I want it so I can kill him myself!"

Very well" He rolled a metallic sphere on the ground.

"What's that-" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the ball opening and revealing a robotic eye. "Wow…"

"This, girls, is a robotic reconnaissance drone designed to scan and offer precise information in a 100 miles area-"

"SHUT UP AND START SCANNING, YOU GEEK!" Sasha shouted at him as her impatient was getting the better of her.

"J swear, one day you'll thank us, geeks, for our gadgets" He muttered under his breath then cleared his throat. "Drone number XJL-375, run a perimeter scan at full distance"

"Initiating scan." It floated a bit higher and projected a green light all around "Found: 2 Lycani , one deceased , one alive. Lycani identified as The Terror of the Night, scan revealed that his core is missing from his body. Core located."

Sasha reloaded her gun. "Location"

" The core was detected" processing "ERROR!"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at it.

"That shouldn't happen unless there's an anomaly not listed in its protocol-"

"Less talking, more solutions!" She cut him off. "Ignore error, show scan results." She introduced the vocal command and the drone rebooted.

"The core was found inside a human body; target identified from the academy's data bank: Snow Windhelm"

"WHAT?!" She was shocked to hear this…It was outrageous!

"How in the name of Jesus fucking Christ is that even possible?!" The Hope responded with an equal amount of shock.

"What?!" But the 2 couldn't come close to Snow's shock if finding out she has a Lycani core inside her.

Leonna knew about that. Heck, she had a front seat to it. But decided not to say anything for now. Something was…odd. Why did The Terror save them and why didn't be just killed them instead? "I think I saw him do something, but I couldn't get up at the time" She lied to cover herself from her teacher's fury.

Snow noticed Leonna's obvious lie. When she woke up, Leo was there to hug her. She wasn't pinned to the ground or visibly injured, except for some bruises and what not. "No matter! We will just take it out and-"

"WARNING!" The robotic voice of the drone interrupted her. "Changes of successful extraction: 0. Reason: Anomaly detected in the core's shape; possible symbiosis with the cardiac tissue of the host-" Sasha shot it, it already gave enough bad news for one day.

"HEY!"

"Damn thing only gave us another nasty report after another" She said reloading her gun. She was mad…very mad. This means she'd have to kill her own student to kill The Terror, and there's no way she will do it. Ever. She walked to The Terror and stepped on him once more. "I don't know what kind of sick twisted game you're playing, but mark my words: You'll regret deeply making yourself immortal"

The Terror grinned at her widely, making her frown at him and spit in his face, she really hated him. After a while, a convoy picked up the students and The Terror, taking them back to White Star. Once there, Snow was taken to the med center while The Terror was put into a special Vibros cell , it emitted a force field of Vibros energy that kept him inside.

Commander Shaw, one of the most respected pro Hopes and current head of the Academy, was staring down at the Lycani before him. The Terror took sergeant form once they've put him in the cage back at the forest and hasn't done anything since, although, the pylons which were keeping him down were removed.

"And you say he cannot be killed by normal mean?" Shaw asked Sasha while restraining the anger in his voice. Finally, after this long, he has The Terror but he cannot kill it.

"Yes, Sir." She replied. "If that wasn't the case he'd already be just another puddle of goo"

He was not pleased by these news, however, they did provide something. "In that case…" He too a pair of Vibros gloves, but those were modified to have a higher output. "I say we take advantage of this; we make him pay in pain. " He went through the cage's force field since Vibros is harmless to humans. "Get up!" He yelled but The Terror didn't move.

He didn't waste his time yearning for a fight and singly grabbed the wolf by its mouth and knocked him into the Vibros force field. Lycani are unable to pass through…and it burns…The Terror howled in pain as it touched the cursed energy. "I'll make you pay…" Shaw dropped him on the ground. "I will make you pay for every man, woman, child, everyone! I will make you feel pain just as much as you made them." The Terror tried getting up, it didn't wish to fight…Not like this.

He hit it again and again, howling with pain and a gong each time the gloves or force field touched him. "You like it so far?! For humans, Vibros is harmless, a green efficient energy. But imagine our surprise when we found out just how much your kin hates it!" He knocked the Lycani with its back into the force field, making it howl in pain once more.

The torture lasted so long…But The Terror wasn't the only who felt it. "Ugh. My head…" Snow got out of the medical wing and was in her room with Leonna.

"Snow? Are you ok?" Her friend, which got a bandage for her shoulder, went to her worried. "What's wrong?"

"I have this pounding headache…" She replied

"You need rest. Today was a tiring day"

"I guess you're right…"

They went to sleep. They remained oblivious to the real reason behind her headache's.


	8. The shadow behind the terror

A week has passed since the encounter in the forest , Snow resumed her life at the Academy , but the core on her heart can't be removed. The Terror was still in containment and hasn't showed any intentions of escaping , he didn't even defended himself when Commander Shaw or Sasha were beating him in order to release all the anger caused by the loss of lives taken by him…What is going on?

Location: White Star Academy, class

Time: 8:37

Snow was deep in thought with her hand above her heart. Ever since the incident in the forest, the thought of holding a piece of a monster troubled her deeply. Leonna, which was standing next to her, noticed. "Snow? Are you ok? "

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Leonna, noticing her worries. "Yes, just a bit tired, I guess "

" I know that's not the reason." It seems like that excuse ain't going to work again. "Look , I know it is none of my business, but the doctor said you have nothing to worry about" She tried reassuring her. It seems she thought Snow was worried about the core.

"Thanks, but…that's not what's troubling me" She admitted looking down.

"Then what is it?" She asked. "Come on, Snowy, you can tell me"

"I've been having those….nightmares . Ever since we returned. Night after night"

"Nightmares?"

"Quiet in the back!" Sasha took not of their chatting and grabbed their attention.

They began whispering. "What kind of nightmares?" Leonna asked

"They're not really nightmares….more like ….I can see through someone's eyes." She was vague about it

"What exactly are you seeing?" She pressed on with the questions.

During the first night, I saw Miss Sasha and…." She seemed a bit frightened "she looked furious, full of hate. She pointed a gun at whatever was there and pressed the trigger." She was trembling.

"Damn…Meaning it was like she shot you, wasn't it? Anything else?"

"No…I woke up the moment the gun fired."

"Anything else you saw then while dreaming? Like, the place you were in?"

"Well...it looked like I was in some cell and those around me were somehow frightened…" she was clearly scared about it , she didn't knew what could cause those.

The day went by and the night took its place . Snow was sleeping, but she was sweating in her sleep, another nightmare was happening. -What..-she opened her eyes -no, no , no , no. Not again! -She found herself back in the cage -what's happening? -She tried moving- I can't move….- No matter how much she'd struggle…she couldn't move an inch.

Commander Shaw entered the room and stood in front of the cell, he was speaking with the guard "Anything to report?"

" No sir! The Terror has barely moved and he is still keeping sergeant class form." The guard replied.

The Commander looked at the cage in disappointment. "I expected more from him. This is disappointing."

-Why is he looking at me?- she was scared.

" Why aren't you even defending yourself?" He was confused , The Terror's behavior was odd " This is not like the reports , something is either wrong or different. But which one…" He rubbed his chin trying to figure out what was wrong.

-What is he saying? I can't make out the words- True, she couldn't understand them. They moved their lips, but no sound cams from them.

-He is not talking to or about you , foolish girl- a deep strange voice echoed.

-Who's there?!- she got scared – Come out!-

-Why should I? When you're the one inside my head.- He was vague.

-what?...- she was confused

The Commander looked as his guest got up. "What the?" The Lycani walked to the edge of the cage, looking into the reflection.

-Look at the reflection-

-But….how?- she was terrified, through the eyes she was looking through she saw whom was talking to her in the reflection -You're…The Terror….- The truth was surfacing.

-Yes…and you're Snow, the one holding my core- he was vague and his voice was like a whisper

-How…..- If only she had a body right now, she'd be shaking in her boots.

-Come to me!- He shouted -Come! And I shall tell you everything.-

Snow woke up screaming. She hugged herself and trembled as chills went down her spine. She looked outside, it was raining. "What's going on…That was…too real"

Time: 5:37

Location: Hope Command center

Shaw was reviewing some older reports regarding The Terror's handiwork. "This doesn't seem right…The reports are describing a savage monster, so why is he so…behaved." The reports contained pictures of what looked like a massacre , a different one on each report. Bodies torn to pieces, their insides on the ground, truly the work of a monster. "It's hard to believe the same creature we have in s cage is the same one who did all this…" He muttered.

Suddenly, a soldier barged into his office looking like he has seen a ghost. "SIR!"

"You better have a bloody good reason for this lack of respect, private" Shaw replied taking note of the rude behavior the soldier showed by not even knocking.

"Would the Shadow Wing be a good excuse for my behavior?" He held some photos.

"What?" He got up from his chair and took the photos. "When were they taken?"

"A little over 2 hours ago, Sir" The soldier replied. The photos revealed a black figure in the sky, it looked human but it had wings

"So, they sent another general to take The Terror back" The Commander said as he sat back on his chair "But, the Shadow Wing is not as dangerous as The Terror, he mostly flies in the sky and offers info to his ground troops, a scout at best. We also turrets that would shoot him right down from the sky if he got close." He was confident, cocky even.

The soldier gulped in fear. Those were not the only bad news. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The photos were taken by a recon team...less then 1 mile from White Star..."

The Commander slammed his palms against the desk and got up shouting. "WHAT?! WHY?! Getting so close to the city is a death sentence with our defenses active!"

"We don't know sir! Shadow Wing is a rare sight, the simple fact that he's so close must mean something."

Shaw looked troubled "Maybe our guest can answer.." He got up "Go and double the patrols on the walls , make sure he doesn't get close and if he does, make him into fried chicken!"

"YES SIR!" He ran. This was truly an emergency.

"Now…" He picked the photos and headed to the cells.

At the cells, The Terror was in his sergeant form, which was similar to a normal wolf, but larger.

"Is he sleeping?" One of the 2vguards whispered.

"Dunno…Wanna go in and check?" His co-worker challenged him.

"I don't know…He is The Terror." He replied actually fearing the caged beast.

"Come on! Shaw had no trouble giving him a lesson or two, nor did Sasha. So what are you waiting for, chicken?" He kept challenging.

"I ain't no chicken!" He declared boldly and took a step inside the cage, then The Terror moved his ear and opened his eyes, raising its head and making the guard fall back in fear.

"Holy shit! He was awake!" The other shouted in surprise.

"You motherfucker! I almost became Lycani kebab!" Hs began strangulating his co-worker.

Commander Shaw entered the room, making the 2 stop fooling around and getting back to their positions, saluting him. "Stand down, I'm here to have a chat with our guest" he went in front of The Terror's cell, the creature starring back at him. "Care to explain?" He three the photos through the force field at The Terror's feet.

The Terror growled aggressively seeing the pictures before him, making the Commander look at him in confusion. "What's with that growling? I thought you'd be happy to hear your comrades are coming to bust your sorry ass out of here." The Terror glared at him and growled, then he went in the back of his cell and began scratching the wall with his claws. But…it seemed like he writing.

"What are you- What the hell?" Both the Commander and the guards looked in the back of the cell, noticing the words written on the walls. There were 2 sentences: "Me. Traitor." And "They want me. Kill me." The Commander whipped his forehead. "You can write in our language?" He was genuinely surprised by this revelation. "But more importantly, what do you mean by 'traitor, and 'kill me'?"

The Terror begun scratching the wall again to write as Shaw began thinking about what he just saw. -S Lycani which can write and communicate is unprecedented, yet here I am watching one do just that!- The Terror finished; "Snow. Bring"

"Windhelm? The girl with your core?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't just bring a student here because a Lycani asked that. Besides, your kind took Umbra and she isn't too happy about that." The Terror scratched the floor; "He alive. He here."

"What?!" He shouted. "How?! From the report, the only things recovered from him were his torn clothing! So tell me, where is he? And stop it with the vague shit!" The Terror didn't reply anymore and simply laid down to sleep.

"You damn…" He turned around. "GUARDS!"

"SIR!"

" If he scratches the walls again, you call me right away. Understood?"

"YES, SIR!"

Shaw exited the cells area and walked down the hall towards his office. -What does he mean by that? Umbra is here? In the city?- His thoughts were interrupted by a soldier running towards him.

"SIR! EMERGENCY!"

Shaw looked at; scared out of his mind and overwhelmed. "What is it, private? Spit it out!"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Shaw's eyes shot open hearing this. "THE LYCANI ARE ATTACKING US! THEY'RE IN THE HUNDREDS, AND…and…Shadow Wing is leading the assault." He ran out of breath from shouting out of panic.

"This is…" His eyes shook in his head as he recalled The Terror's message. It all connects now. "Private! Get a grip and sound the alarm! Now!" Had ran off leaving the soldier to do his job.

When he arrived at the main hall he found everyone in a messy panic. "EVERYONE! CALM YOURSELF!" He shouted and Sasha went to him looking just as distressed.

"Sir, what do we do? This is the first time an actual assault was launched upon us in 50 years!"

"I'm well aware of the situation!" He replied with haste and tried thinking of something; Shadow Wing could fly, so he could get over the walls…He only had one option. "Are the students in the academy's safe zone?"

" Of course, this might go south so we had a team go to the dorms and wake them up-"

"Bring me the girl named Snow." He interjected, ordering her to bring Snow.

"Sir? Why?" She was confused. "Why her? What can she do in this situation?"

" I might have a lead on why this is happening , and a way to stop it. But we need her!" He turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "Please, just bring her."

"Y-yes, sir" Sasha ran off, leaving Shaw to take care of the mess until she was back.

location: White Star , safe zone

Time: 6:21

the people there were scared and had no idea of what was going on. Only thing they knew was that they were woke up and taken here, with the echoes of the war reaching all the way here.

"I can't believe this" she seemed worried. She was enthusiastic to fight the Lycani in the past, but after that one encounter she is not that spirited anymore. "Are the Lycani actually attacking?"

"Seems so…" Snow muttered as she was worrying about her mother. "I hope mom got to the shelter."

"The gravel district is right next to the walls…" Leo muttered.

"If they break through…Then my home will" Snow was trembling in fear of the worst.

"Hey now." Leonna put a hand on Snow's shoulder to reassure her. "No need to worry. The walls kept them sway for decades long before we were born, so I doubt it will fall that easily"

"I guess you're right-" Before they could conclude this small moment of theirs, Sasha barged in.

"Snow Windhelm! Are you here?" She shouted after Snow.

"Your family name's Windhelm?" Leonna asked.

"Yes, but…" She looked at Sasha. "What could they want with me?"

"Only one way to find out" She put her hand up "OVER HERE!" And shouted.

After seeing Leonna's hand, Sasha went to them. "Snow, listen, you have to come with me'

"Why?"

"Wish I knew. But I wasn't given details, only the order to grab you and take you to HQ" Sasha answered.

"I guess I don't have a choice…" She got up. "Lead the way."

"Good, follow me"

After a bit, they found themselves in the Command center and Sasha took her to Shaw.

"I brought her, Sir" She stood with her back straight next to Snow.

"Ummm. Hi?" She was nervous but it was understandable. She was in the presence of the man in charge of the academy.

"So you're Snow…" He looked at her taking note of her white hair. "Quite the fitting name. But we do not have to spare I'm afraid. He requested you."

Snow was confused. If he didn't wanted to see her, then who? And why in the middle of an attack? "Sir, if I may, who is requesting her presence?" Sasha asked.

"It's best if I show you or else you'll believe I'm going senile from old age" He walked pass them. "Follow me."

"Yes, sir…" Snow followed him nervously but Sasha showed a suspicious look, something was not right…Was Shaw desperate or something?

The Commander led them to where the cells were, up to the entrance door. "Sir? What are you doing bringing us here?" Sasha asked as things began getting out of her comfort zone.

"The one who requested Snow is beyond this door. I think we both know him, Sasha. After all, we did give him some…hard times" Her eyes shot open as she figured out who Shaw was talking about.

"Impossible…"

"Wait, who called me-" Suddenly, a chill ran down her sound and a burning sensation took over her chest. -What's this feeling?- She looked at the door…He knew she was there.

The Terror got up and walked to the edge of the force field, starting at the door and freaking out the guards.

"Is it just me or does he look hungry?" He was getting nervous. Worse case scenario he breaks out and kills them.

In the next moment, Shaw, Snow, and Sasha entered the room and the guards stopped their fooling around and saluted their Commander.

"Did one of the guards call me?" Snow asked as she stood next to Shaw.

"No…" He looked at the cage and saw The Terror having a satisfied grin on his face. "He did." He pointed at the wolf, making Snow take a step back in fear.

"That's…" She began trembling

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Sasha shouted. "A LYCANI ASKED FOR A HUMAN? BULLSHIT!" she was outraged by this.

"I knew this would happen" He muttered under his breath and inhaled. "Look at his cage." He said out loud.

"What could he had done to-" Sasha gasped in shock seeing it herself…words. A proof of superior intelligence.

"Are those words?" Snow asked just as shocked as Sasha.

"I had a similar reaction…" Ge was sweating…this was way past his paycheck. "Snow, go in front of the cage. He asked for and you alone, so I doubt he'll say anything to us anymore."

She did as told, but with insecurities. She knew from Leonna that The Terror saved them…But he was still a monster who killed countless. "Now what?" She asked as she stood in the front of the cage,.

-Now we talk- A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"It's you!" Snow exclaimed out loud.

"What?" Sasha and Shaw were watching, wondering what was going on.

-I don't want to stay in this form any longer , and I would rather speak to you in a form you recognize- he had a strangely calm and deep voice. Rather unfit for someone of his reputation.

"What do you mean?" Again, she spoke out loud.

"Who is she talking to?" Sasha asked.

"From the looks of things, him" He answered, but he couldn't believe his own answer.

The 2 stared at each other for a bit before Snow spoke. "Umm. Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" the guard answered.

"Can you…" She seemed rather embarrassed. "give me your pants?"

"What? Listen, this is not the place nor the time. Besides, you're way too young for that!" He replied thinking something…questionable.

"Shut the hell up and throw her your pants, you dirt brain" Shaw ordered him with a blank voice.

Since his superior ordered him… "Yes sir…" He took off his pants, remaining in his…wait…teddy bears on his trunks? Ain't that funny and humiliating at the same time. Anyway, he gave Snow his pants.

The other guard and Sasha tried not to laugh, but they were awful at hiding it.

"Thank you…" She three them past the Vibros force field .

"Hey! How am I supposed to get back without getting ripped to shreds?!" the guard yelled.

"Sorry, but he needed at least that" Snow apologized giving the reason for this.

"Who did? The Terror?" He inquired thinking she might be nuts.

"Yes" Her answer, even though silly at first, was straight.

The other guard laughed. "Now that's karma!"

While they were bickering, The Terror's body melted and flowed into the pants, filling them while a big chunk of goo was still out.

"What the heck?!" Sasha gasped in shock as she saw him, making the rest do so as well.

"Snow! What is he doing?" Shaw got his guard up.

"I don't know…He only told me to give him a pair of pants' She backed away.

As it took shape, it began looking more…human. "I must thank you…" It talked…a bunch of goo talked. "If you would have left me in that forest then the attack wouldn't have happened, and I'd be on my way to the gates of Hell"

"What in the world…?" Shaw backed away as hand-like shapes formed.

"Is this from my pants?" The guard asked as he put his gun up.

The Terror laughed at his question "I can assure you it is not." A head formed and he even opened hid eyes, dark brown at color, looking at Snow. "But as I said, I thank you for bringing me here. Not just for the previous reason, but also for keeping me close to my Queen"

"Queen?" Shaw repeated in confusion then looked at Snow. Slowly she pieced it together. "No way…Not only the core but Snow was the first being you saw. Just like birds hatching, you attached yourself to someone…" He clenched his fist; it was worse than he thought.

"I see you're pretty bright. Maybe not all humans are useless. " His body took a shape then his black 'skin' began changing color…Bo way.

Sasha gasped in shock. "You're…"

"Umbra…" Snow muttered as she saw him.

That's right…The Terror is Umbra and Umbra is The Terror. They are the same being. It explains why he saved them and why Umbra couldn't touch Snow's gun back then. "Hello, Snow. I'm glad to see you're doing well"


	9. The Alpha of the black wolf

Umbra is The Terror, The Terror is Umbra. This has come as a shock to everyone present. A Lycani didn't just did something unprecedented, but he was behind their walls, in their academy, right under their nose this whole time!

Snow took a step back as she looked at the cage. "Umbra?" She called out his name.

"The one and only" He grinned widely. "I must say, it took you guys some time"

Sasha went to the cage, standing right in front of the force field. "But…how? I saw your clothing in pieces, the damage any human would sustain from the hit of that bear would've been too great to brush off. Heck, even Leonna got her shoulder dislocated!" she couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing in front if them, changed in front of them, and yet, they still talked in disbelieve.

"Hey now, that's not too nice" He replied in a smug tone. "One question at the time, and unfortunately for you, Snow has priority."

Sasha looked back over her shoulder at Shaw, and he gestured to her to allow Snow to talk to him further. She backed away and allowed Snow to go closer. But poor girl was still in shock.

"How…" She took a moment to find her words. "How did you turn into a Lycani?"

Her question caused Umbra to chuckle. Now this was more like The Terror Shaw knows. "Oh, my poor snowflake, I was always one!" He replied giving Snow a little nickname. "I didn't turn INTO a Lycani, I turned BACK into my TRUE SELF!"

"But…That means I've…." Shaw was watching Umbra for a good amount of time, and finally, his memory picked up. The commander walked closer to the cage to face him. "Sir?"

"Where did you get that face?" The commander asked in a low voice while restraining himself as best as he could…He was boiling with anger.

"Huh? As I said before, Snow has priority-" Before Umbra could finish his sentence, the commander jumped through the field and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the wall. Sasha called out to him surprised by her superior's behavior while Snow gasped in surprise at the scene before her

" DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME , TERROR!" He was furious , his eyes full of rage " WHERE DID YOU GET THIS HUMAN APPEARANCE?!"

Umbra has difficulties speaking. "Release…me…"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER!" The commander shouted once more.

"STOP IT!" Snow shouted. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Huh…for a moment she must have forgot Umbra was a Lycani. But it barely matters.

Using the brief distraction made by Snow, he was able to break free of the commander's grip and fell on the floor. "Better" He then felt a gun pointed against his head.

"Talk! Now!" The commander demanded strongly.

Umbra chuckled at the commander. This was like a game to him. Seeing humans show their anger, sadness, pain, despair has always felt riveting to him. "What? This human body? I don't really know what his name was, but this must be the one I killed to become a-" Before he could finish the commander shot him in the back of his head, the bullet coming out of his eye. "God damn it, Vibros!"

"The one you speak so casually of, so coldly of as if he was naught but thrash, was my subordinate, you damn son of a bitch!" He shot Umbra again in the back.

"Stop it!" Snow tried going in to stop that useless interrogation, but Sasha got a hold of her in time. "Let me go!"

"Snow, you can't! No matter how he may look, no matter who do you think he is, that is The Terror. He killed countless of our own. Please, Shaw has all right to do it. Besides…" She watched as Umbra chuckled. "Not like it matters how many bullets we put in him."

True to Sasha's words, Umbra simply regenerated and his wounds closed up as he let out a rather sinister laugh. "Damn, Vibros hurts! But oh well, not like it's permanent"

"Damn you…" Shaw muttered as he exited the cage.

"Anyway, you got your answer. So Snow can resume her questions" Umbra said as he turned to the one holding his core.

"I still have some things to-" Before Shaw or Sasha could react, Snow went ahead and entered The Terror's cage. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Please, just…be patient" She asked the commander. "I have to know something." She turned to him; never had her heart beat do fast as now without pain or anything of the sorts, but that was exactly her question. How is her heart fixed exactly? "What did you do to me back in the forest?"

"Finally!" He exclaimed. It seems he was waiting for this specific question. "The one question that actually matters"

"ANSWER!" Shaw shouted at him as the sight of that smile drove him crazy.

"Sir." Snow looked at him. "If it's not too much, I think I can handle it from here."

He didn't want to comply to that request, but he didn't have much of a choice. He crossed his arms and shut up to allow Snow to question Umbra. "Thank you. Truth be told, I was getting sick of that old man" Umbra said making the commander twitch his eye a bit.

"Umbra." She got his attention by saying his name. "What did you do to me? Explain." She looked him in the eyes as he stood on his ass grinning.

"That day…you died" At his words she seemed to have reacted somehow. Fear? "Your heart stopped, and I know that's death for humans. But you see, if I were to allow that to happen, I wouldn't just be a traitor, but also a failure!" He raised his voice a bit. "Say, do you remember when you found me?"

"I do…" She recalled her first experience outside of the city. That's when she found him buried under the rubble.

"Well, without you noticing I managed to open my eyes, and guess what? I didn't remember shit about myself!" He raised his voice saying that then started laughing. "My core, because of a buncha grenades, was exposed, and when I hit the ground; crack! Cracks all over it! It caused me amnesia."

"So that's why you were unable to remember anything" Sasha said pointing some details out. "It also explains the rumors that a Lycani ignored you and went passed."

"For human, I looked human. But to my kin? We are not that blind" The Terror said.

"Wait. Wasn't a Lycani suppose to die if their core gets damaged?" Snow asked in confusion.

"Not damaged, destroyed" Umbra corrected. "Put a hole in it, dead. Shatter it, dead. Crush it, dead. But mine only cracked."

"Wait just a minute!" Shaw interjected. "You displayed an overly protective behavior towards Snow, and that before you gave her your core." Umbra frowned at him.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said she is the one asking, not you. So how about you do us both a favor and put a sock in it, heh?" The commander nearly grabbed his gun at Umbra's words, but Sasha made sure he didn't do something stupid. "Good"

"Wait, he is right…" Umbra let out a tired groan. "Why were you so protective?"

"My memories we're gone, but my instinct as a Lycani was not. We cannot exist without a purpose, for without one we're alike weeds in the wind. So I, by your luck, attached myself to you when I first laid my sight on your pretty face"

"I…I don't understand."

He sighed. "A Queen, Snow. I need a Queen."

"Oh…wait!" She finally caught on. "But, your memories, you don't –"

"The fuck I do!" He snapped at her a bit. "I killed my own, granted you my core; return is no option, and neither is death. I also have all memories from my…oblivious state"

Snow gulped thinking the worst. He could blackmail her using her own secret. "Do you now…"

"I won't tell a soul, I swear" He promised solemnly. "I shan't dare defy you…" He got on his palms and groveled before her. "You are my Queen, my reason to life and fight, give me the order and I shall even bring the world at your feet"

"Then…" She clenched her hands. "Can you remove the-" Umbra put his hand up to stop her.

"That is the one order I cannot fulfill, ever. If my core and your heart, 2 broken jewels that currently complete each other, were to be taken apart, then we will both perish"

"Then…" Suddenly, the lights began to flicker as everyone inside the room knew the cause.

Umbra sighed knowing this won't be a pleasant family reunion. "Looks like my comrade's here…"

"He is. With an entire army" Shaw added with frustration in his voice.

"A whole army? My, oh my, they really must want me death" Umbra said in a relaxed tone of voice, almost as if he didn't care about this.

"If it's you they want, then it is you they'll get." Shaw said making Umbra look at him in confusion. "You will fight Shadow Wing"

Slowly, a grin creeped on Umbra's face, followed by restrained chuckles, then a laugh. "You want me? To kill him?" He was laughing at the idea for a bit before calming down. "Listen, it's not like that's impossible, but, oh wait, that's right! You cannot order me to do shit, Shaw." He replied to the commander in a menacing tone.

"Would you do it if I order it?" Snow spoke up.

"Snow!" Sasha called out to her. "Listen, we do not know if what he says is even the entire truth or if there is even truth in his words to begin with!" Her doubts were so obvious. "Don't play his twisted games-"

"He's not lying" Snow cut her off. "When I slept, I think I somehow entered his mind and was able to see through his eyes. But…I also feel his intentions…"

"But that's –"

"The Lycani hived mind" Shaw completed her sentence. "She can communicate with him via a telekinetic link and even share his view. And from the seems, she can also say when he is lying."

Umbra grinned. "Glad to know you believe me, snowflake. Now, regarding your question, I will kill Shadow Wing at your order. But you must give it to me first"

A loud explosion went off somewhere in the city, but it seemed close to their location since the vibrations reached all the way here. Shaw immediately got on his clock and requested a report from the outside walls.

"Sir!" A distressed Hope answered. "We, this- Fuck it! We're fucked! Shadow Wing keeps throwing large pieces of debris and what not on us from above, and worse, he's easily evading our air defenses!" Another loud crashing as sound echoed through the transmission. "What do we do? We can hold on the ground forces, but if we do not take Shadow Wing down, then we might fall!"

"Hold your position, you hear me!" He shouted in the clock. "Keep the heat on that oversized chicken. I better have KFC on my table tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The transmission ended then another crash was heard from afar, causing the lights to flicker.

"Look at that there, it seems you do need me." Umbra said.

"We can handle it!" Shaw was not going to allow himself to back down here. If Umbra wanted out, then letting him out would be no different than dancing to his song.

"Really?" He laughed at his words, mocking him. "Please…He is a better strategist than me. Taking him down will be like trying to shoot lighting."

"What?" Shaw glared at him.

"I know what he's thinking, even without the connection to the hive. He wanted this for a really, really, long time" Umbra's words drew everyone's attention to him. "The destruction of your city, the ruins of White Star!"

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Shaw replied strongly. "I will be dead and cold before I allow any of them to get pass those holy walls!"

"In that case…Snow? Order me"

"Huh?" Umbra's request struck her as odd, but then she remembered.

"Order me to go out there AND KILL HIM!" Umbra raised his voice. "Release me! Unleash The Terror upon the enemy and watch as I bring the shadow of the sky down to earth, no…UNDER THE EARTH!"

"That's not a call either of you can make!" Sasha shouted. "We won't simply release you, Terror. Not after all you've done and after all the lives you've taken!"

"But if you don't, then all of you, not just me, are doomed…" Umbra was right…It was either they release the wolf, or become prey to the falcon.

Snow was trembling, terrified even! Before her stood one she thought a friend, but all she sees now is a battle-hungry beast waiting for he's leash to come undone so he can run rampant out there. Can she do it? Can she control such a monster. This wolf in sheep clothing. Or will she be crushed under the pressure.

"Guards…" Shaw unclenched his fist in defeat…this was the best way they had. "Open the cage."

"What?!" The guards answered in unison, but the look of their superior put them straight. "Yes sir…" They began opening the cage as Sasha ran up to Shaw.

"Are you insane?! Why are you yielding to his words?" She was against this with everything she had.

"God damn it, tell me something I don't know!" He shouted. "But right now what other option do we have?" Frustration…all this time he's been frustrated. Unable to do more than this, unable to fight for his own people, and now, after The Terror was captured, he was nigh immortal. "Open that damn cell already!"

Before long, the Vibros force field was down and Umbra leaped out at once. Stretching his arms and cracking his neck, taking in the sight of everyone around. " Good…"

Sasha quickly pulled out a gun on him. "One smart move, Terror, and you're going back in there" She threatened him.

"Don't worry. I am sadistic, sometimes. But not a fool" He went forward then turned around to face Snow. "Now, my Queen, give me my order."

Snow took a deep breath before talking. This was no easy feat. "Umbra…kill Shadow Wing." But it was, from Umbra's point of view, disappointing. No anger? No resentment? No anything? This girl disappointed him. It seems it'll be a while before she becomes a true Queen.

"That'll do for now" He headed to the door and opened it. "Are you coming or not, Shaw?"

-God, please grant me the strength I need to get through this day, and I beg of you, make my decision today one I hope I don't get to regret- The commander followed Umbra out, leading the Lycani towards the outer walls.

After they left, Sasha took Snow back to the safe zone, at pact she keeps quiet about everything that just went down here. Umbra was walking in front of Shaw towards the walls, but the reason for this was so the commander could shoot him if he tries anything.

"You know…" He spoke while walking. "Holding your weapon at me here in the open is a bit irritating" He said that but it didn't actually bothered him.

"Like hell I'll let you roam down these halls unchecked, Terror!" He replied while keeping the gun pointed at the head.

"Come on now, that nickname again? It's not a shabby one, but would it kill you to use the name given to me by my new Queen-"

"Snow is not your Queen!" The commander declared, cutting Umbra off. "She's human! Not some other monster like you."

Umbra gave him a confusing expression, something along the lines of satisfaction and disappointment. "Damn, aren't you humans just dense! At least give some more proper clothes! Wearing only pants is not too good in this climate, especially in this period of the year"

"I'll think about it. Now move!"

They kept walking and eventually reached the outside, they were still far from the wall. It was raining and you could hear the gun shots firing at the Lycani outside the wall. Above something was moving between the clouds, Shadow Wing, the general class Lycani.

"This is…" Slowly, his lips curved and he traced his hand towards his face, covering his own psychotic smile. "AMAZING!" He shouted. "The sound of the guns, screams, everything! This is what I long for!"

When Shaw saw his smile, a drop of sweat dropped down mixed with the rain drops. -No doubt about it anymore…monster-

-Hmm. I wouldn't want Snow, my dear new Queen, to miss a thing!- He thought before closing his eyes and opened them fully black, but then went back to normal quickly.

At the safe zone, Snow was back with Leonna, and the black girl didn't waste time asking questions.

"So? Care to tell me why they needed you?" She asked Snow curiosity.

"They didn't really need me for anything, so it was finished quick-" Suddenly, a strong ache took her head and she put her hand on her head.

"Snow? Are you feeling well?" Leonna asked concerned at her friend's sudden behavior.

Snow had her eyes closed for a bit, but after inhaling a bit, she opened them. But what she or Leonna noticed was how they were fully black for about 2 seconds. "I think so…"

"Snow, you don't have to act tough. Look, there are doctors here too, so how about you allow them to make a check?" Leonna was worried, that was for sure.

"It's fine. It must be from stress" She replied.

-Are you?- Suddenly, Umbra's voice echoed in her mind, scaring the poor girl.

"Umbra-"

-Shhh.- He shut her up before she could spill the beans. -Remember the deal, snowflake, you are not allowed to say any of what happened down there. Not yet at least. But that aside, you don't need to talk for me to hear you, just think."

-Like this?- Snow did a small test.

-Good. You catch on quickly.- Umbra gave her a little praise but then began explaining. -This is our link; you can see and hear everything I see and hear and you can communicate with me from anywhere!-

-Wait…what do you mean see and hear what you see and hear?-

-Allow me to demonstrate - Snow's eyes widened as the image of the wall under assault appeared before her, scaring her deeply. -Everything is at your disposal...when you want, I'll show you everything I see and let you hear what I hear-

"I…" She whispered slightly, catching Leo's eye.

"Snow?" Leonna noticed how her friend was on the verge of a panic attack and got closer, placing her hand on Snow's shoulder, but the white-haired girl jumped in fear. "Ok, now I know for sure you ain't fine!"

"I-"

Another loud and powerful impact took place, sending a powerful short quake that everyone felt to their cores and made the lights flicker. Snow had the visual with Umbra cut but not the communication. -Umbra! What's going on?!"

-Looks like the bird keeps crapping on White Star, I have to go. But I still need something-

-What?-

-Nothing Important, just permission to go all out- Wait…something was wrong.

-Why ask for that. JUST DO IT!- Snow, you reckless-!

Umbra laughed with satisfaction. He knew had was going to have fun tonight. Heck, he'll have a total blast! -Your wish is my command.-

The 2 continued towards the wall by taking a special train exclusive for the military to use. Umbra smiled the entire time, which gave Shaw a uneasy feeling. It wasn't long that they arrived at destination, but also not too late as it seemed they were getting a bit…tired. When he looked at the soldiers hiding inside the wall or even on the stairs, he couldn't help but widen his grin. Fear, after all, was one of the things that he loves the most seeing in the eyes of humans.

Alas, they reached the top of the walls and Umbra looked down, watching how a thick swarm of blackness was trying to penetrate the walls. "I think some of my boys are there too" He said nonchalantly then looked at the soldiers and guns on the wall. "You're not doing a bad job, but I doubt you'd have lasted until the morning."

Shaw put his gun to his head. "Now's your turn, Terror"

"Didn't I tell you to relax? I will do my part. After all, my Queen orders me so"


	10. The Shadow of the Sky, Lycani vs Lycani

The rain was falling down heavily and the sounds of the guns firing at the Lycani echoed through out the whole city , Umbra was taken by Shaw to fight off Shadow Wing, another general class Lycani, The one who lead the current attack.

Everyone else, including Snow were in the safe zone, a special designed place for people to take refuge during such attacks.

The commander and Lycani arrived at the outer walls where Shaw had the curiosity to look down and see their numbers. "Mother of God." He muttered as he saw them. They were with the hundreds if not almost one thousand of them. "Someone give me a report! Now!"

"Sir!" A soldier replied. "The Lycani are trying to either break through the gate or climb up, but we are keeping them at bay!"

"And Shadow Wing?" Almost as if answering when his code name was said, a loud falcon cry echoed between the clouds. He was coming towards them at high speed. " What!" He looked at Shadow Wing as he was charging at them "No you don't! " He pulled his battle gloves up and stood in his way.

Shadow Wing collided with Shaw, but the commander stood his ground and did not falter one bit .

The Shadow Wing was a Falcon type general Lycani . His feet were like those of a bird and he had a pair of large wings on his back , the rest of his body was covered in feathers , even his arms were covered to the wrist. It had the head of a falcon. He was almost as big as Umbra , in his Lycani form of course, only about 0,2 m smaller. It's eyes were completely dark.

"Get…away…from…MY CITY!" Shaw shouted before he punched the Lycani and threw off the wall, but Shadow Wing turned around and flew upwards between the clouds

Umbra chuckled at the sight of the bird being forced to flap away. "Well, someone's pretty eager to kill some humans, don't you agree?"

Shaw looked at the arm he blocked with, noticing the heavy bruising and feeling the pain in it. "That thing is no little birdie…" He ignored Umbra's words.

Umbra walked behind him smiling. He enjoyed seeing humans struggle and despair, but…he hated it when someone else does it. Yet, he was smiling because he enjoyed seeing Shadow Wing punched. "You know, with me switching sides, my soldiers are most likely there as well"

Shaw turned at him. "Are you just going to stand there watching, or are you going to fight that chicken!"

"Be patient, human." Umbra said as he looked up, letting the rain drops fall on his face. "He sure chose a good time" He walked to the edge of the wall facing the city.

Shaw got his gun out and pointed it at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He was ready to shoot if he jumped, knowing he'll most likely survive.

"Put your gun down and order your boys-" Someone shouted from behind him. "and girls…to stop shooting the clouds for Shadow Wing. It is useless and, honestly, you're just wasting ammo"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Every human in the city was evacuated, right?"

"They were, yes. Everyone is in the safe zones." Shaw replied. "But how does that matter-"

"Oh, nothing really." Umbra said before Shaw can finish his sentence properly. "I'll just invite Shadow inside for a nice cup of tea, you know, a chatter while I Gut hIm frOm thE InsIde out!" He growled saying the last few words.

"WHAT?!" He was unpleasantly surprised by his proposal. " IF YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA LET THAT MONSTER INSIDE THEN YOU'RE NUTS! YOU'RE NOT IN COMMAND HERE!" He shouted furiously at Umbra

"First of all, monster? That hurts. Second of all, I need to fight him on even ground. The army down there would be an issue and since he flies I need to bait him." He replied acting as if he didn't care…Honestly, he didn't. Fall or stay, for him the city did not matter. But he was ordered to kill Shadow Wing, so that's what he'll do. Had wasn't ordered to do it without collateral damage though.

"And the one's below? What of them while you throw down?" Shaw asked.

" Don't worry…once the general dies they'll run. They will know "he smiled, his Lust for blood was already too much "And when I put my hand on him….I'LL RIP HIS HEAD FROM HIS BODY AND SHOWED TO EVERYONE IN SIGHT!"

Shaw was under a lot of stress. He either had to keep on firing or try his chances with a blood lusting, sadistic monster, which, to add up, offered up to kill Shadow Wing. A loud shriek echoed through the clouds once more. -What to do…-

"Better hurry" He looked above. "That bird is not the most patient fella. "

Shaw clenched his teeth then shouted" EVERYONE ! STOP ALL FIRE ON SHADOW WING! FOCUS EVERYTHING ON THE ONES AT THE BASE OF THE WALLS!"

"YES SIR!" The soldiers answered. The fire upon Shadow Wing stopped and every single bullet started flying down on the other Lycani.

"Good…" His skin began blackening. "Now, allow me to change." His body morphed and his appearance totally changed, his eyes did not change though, but he was still, The Terror of the Night

"THE TERROR?!" a soldier almost crapped his pants seeing The Terror.

"KEEP FOCUSING ON THE ONE'S BELOW! THE TERROR IS WITH US!" Shaw shouted at him to avert his attention.

"A Lycani?! Sir, have you lost you-" The commander's furious glare froze his blood up. "Alright…I'll get back to shooting."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The commander asked the general. But truth be told, he didn't trust him in the least.

" Yes…" His voice was different in this form , but still understandable " Now…" He howled with strength, making the Lycani below all look up.

"Why'd you do that for-" The loud shriek of the Shadow Wing echoed as he went diving straight towards them. "Incoming!"

"Yes…" He did it…Umbra called him. "COME ON!" Shadow Wing grabbed him with his back legs and flew upwards with Umbra, flying right above the city. "So that's how it ought to be…IN THE SKY!" Umbra prepared himself…He knew what he had to do.

Shadow Wing stopped in the air, flapping his wings just to float and threw Umbra upwards, catching him with his hands. He started at the wolf, then used both of his hands to try and throw him down. "No you don't!" Umbra kicked him in the side of the head with his heel, making him release his grip. The wolf then grabbed the falcon by the back, blocking his wings and making them both fall down.

Shadow Wing struggled to escape Umbra's grip, big it was in vain. The 2 were falling with high speed towards the city, and Umbra, well, he was laughing like a maniac. "This ought to hurt!" He exclaimed with the sick pleasure from his voice visible like the day light.

The 2 crashed into an apartment building inside the stone district. The force of the impact making them go through several floors before stopping. "Damn…" Umbra muttered as he got up from underneath the produced rubble.

Shadow Wing did the same as shook his head, but when Umbra saw him, he couldn't help but snicker at the sight. "Aren't you forgetting something, Wingy?" Had pointed at Shadow Wing's back. The falcon checked himself, and the wolf was right…one of his wings was torn off during the fall.

"Try flying away now…" The 2 stood up with Umbra cracking his knuckles. "Come on. Show me what you can on the ground"

Shadow Wing yelled at him then charged without hesitation and grabbed him by the middle , he kept running until he went straight through the wall. The wolf clearly felt that, but he still smiled. Was he also a masochist along with being a complete sadist? "Is that all you can?"

He put his back feet on the ground, sinking them into the concrete as he Shadow Wing by his neck and lifted him. Then he moved his right arm to hold him by the stomach, flipping him on his back. "The tables have turned, Wingy!" The falcon was struggling, but the wolf sunk his claws deep into him.

"GOING DOWN!" Umbra smashed Shadow Wing into the ground below, making a hole that went down to the basement of the building. Shadow Wing slowly got up from that, but Umbra jumped in and slowly approached him. He smiled as his former ally was seemingly defeated. "What do the humans say…hmm…" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! See ya in hell…"

Umbra charged at him to finish him off, but Shadow Wing used this opportunity and hit the support pillar next to him, making large pieces of rubble fall on top of Umbra. He then climbed out of the basement and heard flapping. He found his wing under some rubble and immediately released it. His wing became liquid and went into his body from the knee, only to reappear on his back.

The rubble below moved "No you don't!" Umbra jumped out of the rubble and looked around him, not seeing Shadow Wing anywhere. "Trying to hide? Good, I love hunting." He began sniffing him and picked up his smell coming from above. "Found you~" He leaped upwards, getting out of the basement.

But as he landed on the edge of the hole- "Gah!" An iron rod surrounded with heavy concrete flew into his shoulder, but it didn't come alone…Shadow Wing charged at Umbra, bashing him into the wall behind him, then pinned him to the wall by grabbing him by the neck. "Damn you…." Wall hated it when he was the one on this end of the rope…Being at someone else's mercy…He hated it.

Shadow Wing shoved his free hand inside Umbra's chest, looking for something. The will could feel his hand moving inside himself, but strangely, he smiled, then began laughing…what the falcon was searching was no longer there. But the laughs did grab his attention. "Looking for something?"

Shadow Wing backed away, looking at Umbra with a vexed look. Was that fear? Or rather, repulsion? The wolf laughed, took a step forward and the falcon a step back; grabbing the iron rod inside his shoulder by the other end and pulling if out, holding it in his hand while laughing. "I must say….That was a good try. A really good one. But not good enough…"

Shadow Wing began running away, taking flight through the hole they made when crash-landings. Umbra tried getting him with the rod in his hand , but Shadow Wing took off before Umbra could catch him. But he won't escape

Umbra stood outside, the wind howling and the storm picking up , he took aim , keeping his palm on the part of the rod with rubble on it and threw it at Shadow Wing with all his force.

The rod did not change its course despite the storm and eventually it stabbed Shadow Wing through his back, just barely scratching his core. The proud falcon general falling down like a rock from within the clouds.

At the walls , the Lycani that were attacking from the outside grabbed their heads in pain. Shaw watched wandering what was going on. -What the…- He then realized. -This must be Umbra's doing…He was right. They'll know when the general is death-

In the street not far from the building, Shadow Wing was laying on his stomach with the rod penetrating through him. He was disorientated and couldn't even stand, only crawl using his arms. Then the sound of a heavy creature landing close to him was heard…

"What is it, Wingy?" His voice was heard, mocking the fallen falcon. "I hope I didn't clip your wing. That's not it? Oh, I get it. Did I get your core? No? In that case…" He walked beside him and kicked him in the side, putting him on his back. "I DEFEATED YOU!" He shouted.

"You filthy traitor…" Shadow Wing talked, disgust in his voice towards Umbra. "You side with the humans instead of your own kin-Gah!" Umbra stepped on his neck, shutting him up.

"Please, as if I want a preaching from you." He grabbed his wings and pulled them off, making Shadow Wing scream, but no one heard it because of Umbra's foot on his neck. "Funny…"He got his foot off his throat and grabbed him, lifting him above ground.

"When we're soldiers, escaping such situations is rather easy. But when we climb in rank, we sacrifice our liquid-like physiology to gain the strength and might of beast. Tell me, falcon, was it worth it?" The defeated general couldn't reply…He was crushing his neck too much, and it was intended. "Oh well…Time to have fun."

Umbra smiled as he threw him on the ground and pinned him down by stepping on him, only to begin punching him with such force his peak began cracking and breaking. Again and again, he hit him until the very street below cracked. Through this, Umbra smiled in satisfaction.

At the walls, the Lycani were freaking out big time with some even running away in fear. "This looks well…" He looked back at the city. "I want a squad to search for the generals and secure The Terror!" Shaw gave the order. He never intended to let Umbra out for good.

The squad was deployed, but was still too far from them to stop Umbra now; Shadow Wing was on his last breath; peak broken down completely; wings ripped of; barely any life left in him. "What is it? Don't tell me you're done." The Terror said looking at him.

"You…" Shadow Wing tried to squeeze out some words, but Umbra didn't let him.

"Good!" He slashed at Shadow Wing's chest, throwing pieces of him away. Even as he tried regenerating, Umbra just hurt him again, and again, and again, until his sick lust for violence is saturated. But now, he only kept going into his chest, listening to his painful shrieks as if they were a beautiful symphony.

"There we go…" The had found his prey: Shadow Wing's core. As the falcon 's body tried regeneration, Umbra shoved his arm in and grabbed the core, pulling it out. Shadow Wing used the last ounces of strength he had left to grab Umbra's arm with both of his hands, preventing him from taking the core. But in the end, all was in vain…

Suddenly, multiple footsteps were heard and the squad Shaw dispatched strived. "FREEZE!" A soldier shouted before they got a clear image of the sight. "DON'T MO- GOOD MOTHER OF JEEZUS CHRIST, FORGIVE AND PROTECT!" Him, as well as others, took steps back and even made multiple crosses on themselves as the sight was both unbelievable and terrifying.

"Good, an audience." He kept pulling the core as the falcon below him struggled. "Wouldn't want your final moments to be only between us, would we?"

"You…sick…" Shadow Wing tried speaking as Umbra kept pulling, his arms being the only thing slowing down everything in hope for salvation.

"Wait!" He stopped pulling for a second. "My Queen has to see…" His eyes blackened.

At the safe zone, as Snow and Leonna stood there, waiting for the attack to stop, Snow's eyes blackened and she noticed as she jumped from the surprised and let put a slight quick gasp. -What…is this?- Her thoughts

-Be at east, Snow. It is just me, and I wish to share this with you…- He linked their vision, but Snow began shaking in fear at the sight before her….it was way, way too much. -This is what your order made possible.-

-My order…?- She couldn't believe herself. She felt sorry for Shadow Wing; maybe she thought it'll be a quick death, but no, it was not. Umbra beat him up until only a sorry image of the proud falcon remained, and now it is just struggling to life. Pitiful.

-Yes, but it has yet to be fully carried out…- He grabbed Shadow Wing with his free arm by the head.-Watch…-

-Wait…what are you…?-

"Snow?" Leonna, who was staying next to her noticed her friend shaking and even saw the sweat going down her face. "Oh God, not a panic attack!" She began shaking Snow to make snap out of it. "Snow! Get a grip!"

Umbra pulled by the core once again, but this time, he was beginning to crush it. Shadow Wing screamed as it felt how The Terror was crushing his very heart, slowly to prolonged the suffering. But even someone as sick as him knows there are things that cannot wait…And this storm was getting on his nerves. He crushed the core completely, as silencing Shadow Wing and watching as his body began slowly melting.

-You killed him…- Snow was in shock…what did she do?

"Yes…" He replied out loud, then began pulling the head. It wasn't long until it came off and he put it up to show who is superior, and who survived.

"NOOOO!!!" Snow, on the other hand, couldn't take it and forcefully cut the link as she screamed. Everyone in the safe side looked at her wandering what happened since only she saw that. Snow jumped in Leonna's arms to find comfort and a feeling of safety from…from that monster.

"Snow…What happened?" Were the black girl's only words to ask her obviously terrified friend. But she didn't reply….she couldn't.

Back in the street, the soldiers were most likely to pull their eyes out for they couldn't believe such a sight; Lycani VS Lycani, and The Terror won and even showed his dominance. But…"Mother of God…M-monster"

Umbra howled with strength, making himself heard through out the city.

At the walls, following Shadow Wing's demise, the Lycani forces began acting disoriented and began retreating. "Oh hell! He was speaking the truth!" Shaw exclaimed in surprise that Umbra's words were not lies. "Keep the heat on 'em guys-" Someone shouted. "And gals…"

They kept firing and managed to kill more of them, but most of them escaped. It was still a victory, and a bigger one then they could think. -Umbra must have something to do with this. That howl ….- he activated his clock - To the squad present at the Terror's location, capture him, alive.-

Back at Umbra, the soldiers just received their orders. "Yes, Sir- wait, alive?!" The transmission was already done. "Ugh. Alright…." They put their weapons up and got The Terror in sight.

-Snow? What is it you command? I can easily shake them off.- She didn't reply…she didn't want to reply. He growled. "Disappointing…" He dropped the head and put his hands up behind his head. "I'm all yours boys."

-W-what…?- Snow couldn't help but hear him…he surrendered willingly?

"Did he just talk?" The soldier asked in confusion. He never saw a Lycani talk before; none have.

"Who the heck cares! Let's fulfill our orders and put his black goo ass away!" One of the females soldiers replied with violence.

"Sheesh, girl. Who rained on your parade-"

"The fact that people still forget that woman can also get in the army, and simply forget to add us!" She shouted, shutting him up and clearing everyone's wish to ask more.

-Are those really the one's I'm surrendering to? How shameful…- The soldiers surrounded him while keeping their guns pointed at him. Not that it mattered if he didn't have a core, but they didn't know that. They led Umbra back to his cell where he reverted to his sergeant state once again.


	11. A deal with the devil

A few days have passed since the Lycani attack on White Star, everything was slowly returning to normal. There were still repairs that had to be done because of the fight between Umbra and Shadow Wing, but also at the exterior walls.

Umbra surrendered quietly and Snow resumed her studies, but has she forgot that day yet?

Location: White Star, campus

Time: 16:27

Snow was sitting on a bench while Leonna seemed to be buying some food from a food stand. "A large one, please!" Leonna placed her order.

"Here you go." The man gave her the fries she ordered and she paid. "Have a good day"

"Thanks" She went back to Snow. She'd be lying though if she said nothing was wrong with her white-haired roommate. Ever since the attack, she was deep, and I mean very deep, in thought. And it was visible. She wasn't eating or resting well lately either.

-What was that?- Snow was frightened , she was thinking about what happened that day -Did Umbra- no, The Terror. Really killed one of his own kin because of me...-

"Snow! Catch!" Leonna threw the bag with fries at her.

"Huh-" She managed to catch the bag, but a few spilled on the ground. "Leonna!"

"Hmm. Not too shabby, I'll give you a 7/10." She jumped on the bench and grabbed the fries, eating them as they relaxed.

"Don't do that…"

"Why not? You seemed so lost in thought that I just had to take advantage of the chance." She didn't seem worried one bit, she was really relaxed and kinda cheerful. Or maybe she was just trying to make Snow feel better.

"How can you be like this? The Lycani attacked us not too long ago!" Snow pointed out asking herself how can her friend be so calm and relaxed when everything around seems to be falling apart.

"I can be like this BECAUSE the attack failed. Unfortunately as well for the Lycani since their general was turned into KFC" She replied throwing in a small pun.

Bringing up Shadow Wing made Snow's expression change as she recalled the falcon's last moments; pain and suffering prolonged by The Terror. "Hey…Leo?" She couldn't keep quiet anymore. She knew Sasha told her not to say anything about Umbra being The Terror, but how long can she keep it a secret?

"Yes?"

"Do you remember The Terror?" At her question Leonna chicken on the food. "Are you ok?"

Leonna coughed a bit then talked. "Yeah…What about him?"

"I've been thinking , why did he help us? He fixed my heart and put your dislocated shoulder back, but for what?" She was beating around the bush.

Leo sighed then looked at Snow. "Look, don't think he's our friend or anything, ok? Whatever he did, he did it to get to us; The Terror is the trickiest Lycani out there after all, so don't be surprised"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hello!" She waved her hands in front of Snow's face. "Black girl at 12 o'clock! My grandparents were African refugees!"

"Wait, so you're –"

" A pure blood black? not really, my father is white. But still! I will never forget my roots, my grandma told me stories about those when" she looked at the sky "when people were all over the planet, and beautiful animals roamed the earth. That before they appeared…" Her voice grew bitter all of the sudden.

"I see…They came from Africa first so…" Snow muttered remembering the history class; the Lycani first came from Africa.

"That's why I enrolled here, because Snow, this is my dream, to see Africa, the place where my roots are, before I die. To feel the warm sunrise on my skin in the mourning and hear the wild animals call out in the morning." Leonna said then sighed. "But, it is still a far fetched dream. No way we can get to that place in our current state."

"That is a beautiful dream, Leo, so you shouldn't give up on it easily." Snow said to her friend, grabbing her attention. "Who knows? Maybe there is a way to win this war faster than we think and…reclaim everything."

"Damn girl, that's one way to stay positive about the situation" Leonna replied with a slight smile. She couldn't believe how well Snow got her with those words. Bug she had a come back. "So, what do you dream of?"

"Me?"

"Yes. What is it that you yearn for, Snowy?"

"Oh, umm…I don't know…" She whispered. Truth be told, she never allowed herself to have one. Her heart could've given up anytime and she would've just died right then and there. But now, with her heart all better, what would her dream be?

Leonna saw how long it took her to answer such a simple question, and decided it was best to leave it at that. Some people just don't wish to talk about this kinda stuff. Or, in this possible case, didn't knew how to answer because they do not have an answer. "Anyway!" She raised her voice a bit. "I say we better head back to our dorms. What do you say?" She threw away the empty bag.

"Alright…" She got up from the bench and walked with Leonna back to their dorm.

Location: Hope Command Center, cells

Time: 17:47

The commander was staring at Umbra through the Vibros force, with the later starring right back at him in his sergeant form. Shaw seemed rather curious, but also somewhat confused. "Guard?"

"Sir?"

"Any idea why he is in his sergeant form again?" Shaw pointed at Umbra which only twitched his ear.

"Well, Sir, after the boys brought him back he went in the cage and morphed" The guard answered. -But this son of a bitch lost my pants! I had to work a full ship in my underwear, damn it-

"Nothing else? At all?" The commander pressed on a bit with the questions.

"No, Sir. Nothing. He has just stayed there quietly, only sleeping. He didn't even scratch his cell again"

A moment of silence filled the room for a moment. "Alright…" Shaw replied in a false calm. "He didn't talk since, huh?"

"Y-yes"

Shaw shook his head a bit then jumped up, punching the steel part of the cage and shouting. "DON'T MESS WITH ME! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU KILLLED SHADOW WING, EVERY DETAIL OF THE BRAWL! YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU DO! GIVS ME A FUCKING REPORT!" His outburst spooked the guards, but Umbra only did one thing: pointing to a name written on the wall of his cell. "Snow? Again with that girl? Is she really the only one you'll talk to?!"

Umbra opened his eyes and got up, walking to the edge of his cell, close to the force field keeping him inside. "You bastard, mocking me as if this is a damn game to you…" Shaw was frustrated, a lot. And clearly needed a nap. "Listen here, you daft cunt! That girl is human! She is not your Queen or anything of the sorts, got it? She. Is. Human!"

Umbra smiled. He knew the commander was right…partially. "Wait…" Shaw realized something, Sasha's report mentioned it. "YOU SLIMY, MANIPULATIVE, GOD FORSAKEN DON OF A BIT-" He was about to jump into his cell when the guards stopped him by pointing their guns at him.

"I apologize for this, Sir." One of the guards said. "But we received explicit orders not to allow you, or Sasha, to cons in direct contact with The Terror with intent of harming him"

"What?" The commander gave them a furious state, making them flinch…they might need bigger guns. "Who gave you such an order, huh? Answer me!"

"It was Gen. Rosalinda, Sir…" He replied scared by him. "She gave the order"

"Huh?" Shaw clearly heard them.

The guard gulped. "Y-yes…She ordered us to keep you and Miss Lakrovski away from The Terror until further notice…Sir?"

He was past upset, he was bloody livid! A vain was clearly visible on his forehead "THAT BITCH!" he furiously punched the wall of the cell and looked at Umbra "You knew?" His prisoner nodded saying 'no'

Shaw backed down grabbing his nose to calm himself before he pops a vein. "And those were her ONLY orders?" He asked the guards.

"Yes…?" The guard answered, giving Shaw the opening he needed.

"Good…Hey monster!" Umbra growled angrily at him. Monster was a bit of a offensive thing to call him. "Yeah, so, listen here! First, you 2 have to scream! That's an order!"

"But Sir! We cannot leave you alone with-"

"If something I'll take full blame, now scram before I bust your heads open like a coconut" The 2 guards went out. Shaw sat on the ground and pulled out a flask from which he drank. "Want some?" Umbra simply growled. "I figured as much. Besides, you seemed underage to be drinking. But that aside…" He put the flash down. "You want to go to that girl, correct?"

Umbra began swinging his tail and his ears perked up. "Good, because I also want to get back at that bitch, Rosalinda, really, really bad." The wolf got closer to the force field to listen. "How about we make a deal you and I? What do you say?" Umbra pointed at his pants with his paws

"If you think you'll fit in them." He got his pants off, but look at that, he had his pajamas underneath. "Don't give me that look, a soldier is always ready"

Umbra let out a slight growl as he began morphing around the pants, a pair of yet formed hands tightened the belt and the shape of his body finished itself before the commander. "I'm listening." He was holding the pants with one hand.

"Good…" The 2 talked for a good 30 minutes before the commander came out of the room with his pants on, allowing the guards to go back inside. The Terror was back in his sergeant form, but this time, his tail was swinging.

-My Queen…I am coming-

At Shaw's office, 30 min. later" YOU CAN'T SERIOS ! TY STARYY DURAK, TY SOSHEL S UMA?!" ( From Russian to English: You old fool, have you lost your mind) she was furioso, she was shouting at Shaw "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING EVEN?"

"I know what I'm doing, Sasha, so please, stand down already!" He asked Sasha and she complied, but she was still very much upset.

"Sir, this is utter foolishness! You know he is just as trustworthy as a snake, he will bite us the second had gets the chance! " She pressed on, showing that she was fully against it

"I am aware of his absence of loyalty towards us, not that he ever had any. But you saw it too!"

"Him killing our men? Laughing as they slowly agonized below his feet? What? What did I didn't see?"

"Him literary bowing down to the ground before a girl" Shaw answered. "The Terr- Umbra… has proclaimed that he won't dare betray her, so it is only natural that she can keep him in check"

"Snow? Please, Shaw" She dropped the formalities. "That girl is naught but a greenhorn, it'll be better to have her transfer the command. I'm positive it is possible with the right order" She suggested.

"That girl is important now, whatever we like it or not. Besides your suggestion wouldn't work. He told me that himself" Like it didn't cross his mind to try that, but Umbra told him he cannot promise that person's safety or loyalty unless it is Snow, and he was pretty frank about it.

"Then keep him locked up until we need him! Like that time with Shadow Wing!"

"It isn't that simple, Sasha. Snow cannot fully control him. God, twisted things those Lycani…"

"What do you mean? You said he's –"

"I said he is loyal, yes, and that he'll follow her orders. But we mustn't forget that he has a mind of his own!" He pointed out. "We must keep him near Snow at all time because he can take decisions and actions by himself easily, with only her being able to stop him if he goes on a killing spree!"

Sasha rubbed her eyes a bit then sighed. "Then what? Even if you do get him out, what then?"

"Well, you are to take him in your class"

"WHAT?!"

"AND supply him with everything a normal human would need!" Shaw continued his sentence despite her little interruption.

"May I shoot him though?" Sasha asked holing for a positive answer, but Shaw nodded otherwise. "Damn you, Rosalinda. Damn she"

"Well said. But on that note, I don't plan keeping his identity a secret either" His words grabbed her attention. "I want you to reveal it to everyone, starting with your class, understood?"

"What about possible issues, like, oh, I don't know, A PANIC? This is The Terror we're talking about, Shaw! There are people who lost family and loved ones to him-" She figured it out. "I see…The orders apply solely to us."

"Good thing you understand, Sasha" He smirked. It seems he pulled a quick one on Umbra with this deal, not just on Rosalinda. "Also, place him with Snow and Leonna again."

"Sir...he's self conscious now, and you want me to put him in the girls dorm?" Point taken. Before it wasn't an issue, but now…

"Not like he acts like any other hormonal teen, you know." He argued. "He seems more mature than them"

"And more violent, sadistic, want me to continue?"

"I get your point, Ice Queen. But hey, at least I won't catch him in the academy's bathroom with a girl"

"Good God, again?" Seems like the commander was speaking from experience.

"This morning, 3rd floor" He answered giving the time and place. "But that aside, I am sure he is safe. Plus, I highly doubt he can mate with humans."

"Sir, Lycani have a Queen-based society, they do not-"

"I am aware of that, Sasha" He interrupted her so the talk doesn't go in an awkward direction. "Look, tomorrow is the weekend, so I'll release him then so he can reunite with the girls"

"Anything else?"

"Yes. No word to the higher ups, got it?"

"Got it" She left. But that didn't mean she was still 100% cool with the idea. Truth be told, she was 1 step away from catching ablaze. But this was a revenge on both Rosalinda and Umbra, one for protecting the other, and the later for his countless killings.


	12. The wolf is out

Location: White Star City, Stone District

Time: 9:25

It was Saturday, the weekend, the very next day after Shaw struck the deal with Umbra. A beautiful day, if you weren't a group of workers and apparently students who were doing some cleaning around the area where Shadow Wing died

Leonna sighed as she cleaned. "Why do we have to waste our weekend here again?"

" You heard Miss Sasha, it is our duty as future Hopes to help the City as best as we can." She was looking through some rubble " Even if at the moment we're just looking for any objects that might have fallen in this place." Snow wasn't any happier to be here either.

"A buncha sorry excuses for cheap labor if you ask me, but who am I to complain?" She put her hands on a larger piece of rubble. "Up you go!" With a bit of effort she managed to move it.

"Good grace, Leo, I sometimes forget you're a close range combatant." Snow was somewhat surprised by her roommate's strength.

"I ain't just a pretty doll, that's for sure. And I made sure boys learned that the hard way" She giggled travelling those times.

"I can see that. But on that note, where's Sasha?" She looked around for their teach but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You're right!" Leonna saw she was gone as well. "Where's that woman? I swear, if she snuck out Ima tell her a word or two"

Location: Hope Command Center , Cells

Sasha was standing in front of Umbra's cell with his old clothes in her. But you could from her face she'd rather kill him. The guards had been ordered by Shaw not to do anything to stop her as it is not breaking Rosalinda's previous orders.

"Oh my, for me? You shouldn't have" He gave her a smug eccentric tone while among widely at the thought of getting out. He already got himself a pair of pants, courtesy of the guards. Good thing it was a spare pair.

"You're fight, I shouldn't have" She simply threw him the clothes through the force field for him to pick up. "Now get dressed."

He hesitated a bit. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not get dressed in front of a lady" The guards chuckled at that, but Sasha was not amused.

She crossed her arms, standing there. "You have nothing of which I've never seen before, Terror, so please stop wasting my fucking time"

"Miss, I think it's best you do" One of the guards replied trying to get her to leave. "He might be a Lycani, but at the same time he's obviously a man. So having a woman watch you change is…weird"

"What the? Are you taking his side, private?" She gaze the guard a cold glare.

"Heaven no! I'm just saying it as a man!" He replied quickly to save his skin. "Besides, me and my colleague are here to keep an eye on him"

Sasha sighed in defeat. "Fine" She turned around and left the room.

Umbra chuckled and looked at the guard. "What do you want?

"Thanks for taking care of her, she is somewhat annoying to deal with" Umbra thanked him…Is he ok?

"You're welcomed?" Even the guard found it strange to be thanked by a Lycani.

Umbra started putting the clothes on, a pair of black jeans, a shirt with short sleeves and a cloak reaching all the way to his ankles, along with a pair of gloves with no fingers. "Much better ...Hm? " he found a small piece of paper in his pocket "Oh? he read it"

"You shouldn't have to take them off to transform , they are modified to resist to the Lycani digestive enzyme" The note said then he threw it away chuckling.

"Smart one, humans." He muttered then turned to the door. "Hey, come back in! I'm done." Sasha re-entered the room.

"Good. Now that you're all dressed, it is nigh time you rejoined your so-called Queen" He got a somewhat sour expression at her words. But she ignored him. "Open the cell!"

"Gentleman, it was a pleasure having your company" Umbra said before the field came down and he jumped out of the cage in front of Sasha. "Shall we?"

"Not so fast, Terror. I'll be staying behind you and guide you to where you need to be, but I'll also have my trigger happy finger on my gun, so just try playing any smart tricks." She warned him but he just chuckled. He enjoyed seeing people scared of him, even if they didn't show it.

"As you wish, Sasha-" She quickly drew her gun, putting it just below his jaw. "Oh my, did I say something inappropriate?"

"I don't want to hear you call me by my shorter name. You'll address me with full respect, got it?" She pushed the gun more into his neck.

"As you wish, Natasha" She removed her gun. "Now, where's my Queen at?"

"The stone district, helping clean up your mess." She replied and put her gun away. "Let's go. You're going to help them"

"But of course! No way I'll let my Queen dirty her hands cleaning my misery!" He took the lead and walked out, with Sasha keeping her hands close to her guns at all time. Just one smart move, and it's bullet in the head and back to the cell with him.

While Sasha and Umbra were on their way , the rest of the students and workers kept working. "Damn!" Leonna shouted as she and Snow entered the apartment building thrashed by the fight between Umbra and Shadow Wing. "Look at the size of those holes, Snowy!" She looked at the holes in the roof, walls, and floor.

"Yeah…" She looked around. It was a violent fight, and apparently it must have been a close one as well if Umbra had to limit Shadow Wing's flight by taking him into such a place. "I take it this is where that general crashed…"

"No shit!" She looked at the hole in the sealing going through thick layers of concrete. "And from the looks of things, it was a major, painfully, and hard crash landing "

"But the damage doesn't match just a-WOAH!" Stop took a step back as she almost fell down the hold Umbra made when he threw Shadow Wing down. "That was close…" The hole went down quite a bit, but any human who'd fall there is doomed to die from the fall.

"You alright- Damn! Look at the depth of that!" Leonna was quite surprised by the size of this one. "Heck, it must go down all the way to the basement! Makes you wonder what could've done those."

-I wish I could just tell her that it was Umbra who did it, but…- She clenched her first. -I can't…- "Maybe it got unstable from the previous damage?"

"I don't see how such a hole came only from unstable structures and weight alone"

"Maybe that bird ate too many seeds?" Leonna couldn't help but laugh at that joke.

"Good one, Snowy. Good one"

"So, except for looking around, what are we supposed to do exactly?" Snow asked.

"Well, we're supposed to assess the state of structural stability of the building to establish if its safe to repair the current damage or if the place has to be rebuild from scratch." Leonna explained.

"I see…" She barely understood a thing!

Outside, Miss Sasha arrived with Umbra. " HA! This place sure has seen better days." he was looking at the damage around the place

"Good people used to live here, they had to move because the building seems unstable and it may collapse." Sasha said laying down the situation to him. But if she wanted to see him act sorry for this, then she's asking the first for a light.

"Collapse? Really?" He looked at her over his shoulder. "Did we really go that hard?"

" Due to your landing, some support pillars got destroyed and the mess in the basement made it worse." She explained.

He looked at building and stopped walking. "Tell me, is there anyone in there?" Huh? Strange. He seemed rather…concerned.

"The workers told me they were going to send students to inspected the building's infrastructure and evaluate the damage" She answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing too important for me, it's just the building is going to collapse, like, any moment now" His words made her panic a bit, but looking at the building made her dismiss his words as lies.

"Don't try messing with me, Terror!" she snarled at him. "I warned you: one smart trick and you're going back into your cage"

"You're forgetting what I am besides my kin" He began walking towards the building. "I'm a wolf, hence my hearing is enhanced."

"Where do you think you're going-"

"She's in there…" He interrupted her and kept walking, not even bothering when he knew she could shoot him.

Sasha gritted her teeth and put her arms down. "Damn you, Shaw. Why'd you have you put him under my care?"

Inside the building, the girls were checking out more of the damage. "This sure looks like a hard beating." Leonna said as she looked at the damage. "Dunno what that bird did, but it almost looks like it was fighting something"

Snow was right next to Leonna while she was trying to inspect the area -This place looks very unstable as it is, so wh-Suddenly, the whole building started to crumble and big pieces of concrete started falling

"Oh hell!" Leonna shouted.

"Leo!" Snow managed to pull her away as a big chunk was about to fall on her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…thanks" The 2 had no escape, and outside no one could enter due to the danger. Like it or not, they were trapped. "Any idea how to get out of this place?" She was covering her head.

"None-" A large piece began falling above them. "Watch out!" the 2 closed their eyes and turned their heads waiting to be crushed.

"Not going to happen!" Umbra stepped in between them, catching the concrete piece and holding it above his head. "Are you two ok?" Slowly, the girls opened their eyes, but…

"Umbra?!" Snow gasped in fear seeing him…the memory of what he's done still lingered in her mind.

"What…UMBRA!" Leonna, on the other hand, jumped and hugged him by his mid-section. "Where have you been? We were scared to death! YOU scared us!" She shouted.

"It's good to see you too, but right now, can you move towards the exit? I will move along using this piece of rubble as a shield" He was not Hercules, so he couldn't hold that thing forever.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Leonna started moving. "Move it, Snow!"

The white haired girl stared at him for a moment, then began walking along with Leonna as Umbra was fight behind them, shielding them from the rest of the debris. Once they were outside, Sasha rushed to them and Umbra threw away the rubble back to the building, making more of it crumble by mistake.

"Snow, Leonna!" Sasha went to them looking alarmed. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"We're fine, Miss. Thanks to Umbra" Leonna replied.

"It wasn't a big thing. Well, except for that piece o' concrete I had to carry" The wolf in sheep clothing said rubbing his back a bit.

"You said it-" This black girl just realized…this is the first time she hears him talk. "WAIT! YOU TALKED?!" She faced him, shouting in surprise.

"Yeah, always could." He replied to her.

"Oh my Lord! Your voice sounds so…nice!" She complimented him. "Why didn't you talk until now?" He tried opening his mouth to come up with an excuse other than 'because I am a Lycani' but she quickly brought him something easier. "Where have you been…? We thought you died in the forest"

Despite this being excusable…He didn't have any. "Well…"

"Leonna, I know you're exited to see him and all that, but you should allow him some rest" Snow interjected. "Besides, there's also the small detail of him-"

"SOOO" Sasha butted in to stop Snow from spilling the beans too early. "Since he is back and healthy, he will attend class, live with you 2, and even aid you in future assignments"

"Alright!" Leonna exclaimed in excitement.

"This ought to be fun" Umbra added.

"No shit! I say we party tonight!"

"Hmm. Sounds…nice"

"Wait, Leo-" Sasha put a hand on Snow's shoulder.

"How about you 2 continue here? Me and Snow here have a word or two to exchange." Sasha took Snow away from them to talk in private.

"Any idea where those 2 are going?" Leonna asked.

"None" Not entirely true. But he had to lie a bit.

"Anyway, wanna move rubble?"

"With pleasure" They began working. For Umbra, moving the large pieces proved fairly easier than others.

Meanwhile, Sasha was talking with Snow about some things. "ME?! ORDER HIM?!" Snow shouted in distress at those news.

"Look, I know its a lot to take in, but Commander Shaw made a deal with him" She didn't looA happy about it " Umbra will attend the academy and fight with us, but his conditions were...troublesome."

"Such as?"

"Umbra said that he wanted to be close to you, something about the bee having too protect the Queen or some stuff like that." Sasha replied.

"But that's insane! I'm not a Lycani! I'm not his Queen!" she was frigging out.

"Look, like or not, as long as his core is inside you he thinks you are and thus you can command him. We clearly saw that during the attack." Without knowing the reason why, Sasha noticed how Snow began panicking shortly after mentioning that night, and she was not bothering to hide it. "Snow?"

"No…I can't…" Snow muttered as she recalled the image of Shadow Wing, beaten to the ground, offered not a swift end, but a slow death at the class of a wolf; one she unleashed upon him. "I…I don't want him to do that again…"

"What do you mean? You can order him to kill other Lycani-"

"NO!" Snow shouted, making Sasha take a step back. She was shivering. "I saw him how he did it…We're connected…"

"Connected?" Sasha repeated softly then asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can see what he sees and hear him in my head and it may work the other way around as well, but I don't know!" she explained the best she could, but it was more than enough to confirm Sasha's suspicion.

"That's called having hived mind, a connection that allow you to share certain things such as points of view. But why are you so….scared?"

"Because I saw how he killed Shadow Wing, a front seat!" Snow exclaimed. "He didn't kill him quickly…And worse, he made me watch as he slowly took his life…"

"Bastard…" She looked at him from around the corner. "I read the report of one of the soldiers who witnessed that, and I must say, the details were disturbing in ink. But you say you had a first hand view at it? Poor you…" Sasha added as she could understand her fright.

"How can someone be so cruel? To kill their own kin like that…" Some asked. "And worse, because I ordered him to? What does this all mean? Why me?"

"Look, Snow, I'll be honest. I have no idea why you were the one selected for this, only God knows that. And like it or not, you and him are bound. That attack? It was for him" She pointed at Umbra while he was cleaning rubble.

"Wait…So you mean that we brought this on ourselves?" Snow asked thinking that she should've left him where she found him that day. If she did that, the attack wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have seen what she seen. "I should've left him behind…"

"No!" Sasha replied with strength. "You don't have to blame yourself for this. We were all fooled by his human appearance, so why blame yourself when no one knew who he was? Heck, even he didn't knew at the time."

"What are you saying? That he's innocent?" Snow asked again, arguing with her.

"Far from it! His sins are weighting more than a whole train compartment full with tungsten blocks. But he is a traitor to his kin and, for now, an ally to us!" Sasha answered back. "He betrayed his own, but not of his own will at the time. So what do you think that means, huh?"

"That he's trustworthy? " Snow guessed, but there was no meaning behind those words. "I doubt that"

"Not that, you silly girl. You saw it too; loyalty. He is sadistic, violent, unpredictable, but above all else, loyal like a dog. No pun intended" Sasha sighed. "My God, aren't you headstrong…"

"So what? Forget everything?"

"No!" Sasha grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. "Remember it all! Only those strong enough to face those things are meant for this war. Weaklings have nothing to earn but death being here."

"…Do you remember everything?" Snow asked back.

"Every detail. Day and Night" Sasha answered then let Snow go. "Do you understand now? Remember everything by detail and learn to stand it. For if you don't, well, we'll be seeing each other at lots of funerals."

She looked at the veteran Hope with respect in her eyes and admiration. She was a strong woman, unmoved by the horrors of war. "Alright…But what about his-"

"Identity? Don't worry about that. Shaw ordered me to tell the whole class, so we ain't keeping secrets" Sasha explained then turned around. "As for the problem of revealing his identity to your friend. Well, that's up to you" She left.

Snow sighed and peeked over the corner to look at the 2. Leonna and Umbra were talking, a lot. They were really getting along, which prompted Snow to believe she might need to tell Leonna everything as soon as possible. -Tonight- She thought. -I will tell her everything tonight.- After that she went to them

Snow played cool all the time while they were working, avoiding eye contact all day with Umbra and focusing at the task at hand. Leonna would be lying if she said she didn't notice the slight tension and cold shoulder Snow was giving him. No pun intended.


	13. The wolf joins the sheeps

Continuing from last time, Umbra was released due to his deal with Commander Shaw and now he is back together with Snow and Leonna, but Snow is acting weird around him knowing what he is and what he has done. She plans to tell Leonna, but exactly will this turn out?

Location: White Star , dorms, Snow and Leonna's room

Time: 8:25 PM

"Man…" Leonna collapsed exhausted on the bed. "It took us a while to clean that mess…" She turned around on her back.

"I know…" Snow sat on the bed being just as tired as her. "We were one step away from bring crushed to death as well"

"No shit! I had flashbacks!" Leonna said agreeing with her.

"Good thing I was not far" Umbra added to point out the good things.

"I guess…" Snow muttered. She didn't want to admit that she was grateful to him for saving them.

"Which brings the question: Just how strong are ya?" Leonna asked as she got herself on her elbows. "Like, damn! You held that rubble like it was nothing!"

"I guess the true strength of a man appears when it is needed." He replied with a sly grin.

-Are you even a man if you're not even human?- Snow thought, but decided to ignore the subject. "Anyway, back to old set up?"

"Him sleeping between our beds?" Leonna said.

"I don't mind. This wolf slept on the cold dirt a lot out in the wild, so the floor here is a luxury" Umbra said showing he had no problem with it. He even made a small reference to his wolf state.

Leonna couldn't help but find it a bit funny. "Calling yourself a wolf? I must say it is somewhat fitting looking at your long, messy hair"

Snow didn't find it funny as Umbra ignored Leonna's words and stars at get with a slight smile, yet a somewhat stern expression. "You know she is going to find out tomorrow anyway, so why not tell her now?" He asked Snow, pointing out the obvious.

"Huh?" Leonna looked at Snow confused…but something was off. "What's he talking about, Snowy?"

"Leo…There is something you need to know about Umbra…" She tried finding words to tell her as nice as possible that he's The Terror. But let's be real, there ain't no way to do that nicely.

"What is it? You're worrying me." Leonna said looking at Snow.

Umbra smiled, knowing how to ease her job…again though, something was awfully off. "Leonna, mind telling me how's your shoulder? I hope I put it back right"

"It's all nice and well, why do you- waits…Did you just said 'I hope I put it back right'?" Snow panicked as she noticed what Umbra was doing, but before she could interject to stop him he began morphing. His clothes got absorbed into his body and he started taking the shape of a wolf, he was pretty big, above the average size of a normal wolf for sure. All black, but his eyes kept the rather normal appearance with their dark brown color. "WHAT THE MOTHA FUCKA HELL?!" Leonna jolted up seeing him. "He's a Lycani?!"

"Wait, Leonna, I can explain!" Snow shouted, but Leonna just looked at the wolf, preparing to jump on him…Again, something was very, very off.

"Come here, doggie!" She jumped on him, knocking him on the side as she wrapped her legs from behind around his waist and began chocking him…or so it looked.

"Leonn- what?" Snow was quite surprised to see this….She was scratching him behind the ears?

Snow was left confused, no doubt about it. Umbra was swinging his tail, and from the looks of things, Leonna must have known about him! How? When? How did she find out?! "You like that, doggie? Want more?" She was playing with him as anyone would do with a dog…

"What…is going on anymore?" She collapsed on her back in confusion. Good thing the beds are soft.

Leonna laughed and Umbra snickered. "I told you she'll freak out." She told Umbra as he nodded in agreement. She then got up and went to Snow. "And to answer your questions: I knew for some time now"

"How? I only found out recently!" Snow asked.

"Back in the forest when you kicked the bucket." Wow, she had no issue saying that. "The Terror, aka: Umbra here, saved our asses big time then. I won't lie, I was scared shitless! But later, after he brought you back, I managed to take a look at him. His eyes to be more precise"

"His eyes?" Snow muttered.

"Yep. Although I didn't have time to confirm it right then because Sasha came in to capture the big bad wolf known as The Terror and shove 'im in a cage!" She continued explaining. "But when she said Umbra was no more, that only added to the hunch"

"But you were also shaken by that! For real as well!" Snow pointed out.

"True, but that only because I didn't piece everything together at the time. And honestly, it took me some time."

"So you recognized him after his eyes? How?" Snow asked.

" Lycani's don't got an iris , their whole eyes are black. But he is different , his eyes actually seem normal" Leonna pointed as Umbra stood close enough for then to see his iris.

"You're right!" She remembered the bear-type Lycani. "The other Lycani had complete black eyes, no trace of whiteness or iris anywhere!"

"Yeah. That and, after you left with Sasha, I had to confirm it, so I asked him while we were gathering the rubble." She said with an awkward smile.

"You what?" Snow couldn't believe her ears…"Weren't you scared then? Finding out he's…"

"At first, but after a bit I realized , he had plenty of chances to do us in and didn't." she laid back on Umbra, using him as a fluffy pillow "Besides, he is comfy..." She ruffled his fur.

"Wait…you seemed angry when he turned. Why?" Snow asked.

"Because he only turned into his sergeant form, I wanted to see the general. The big scary wolf that ravaged that bear!" Oh…that's why. I'm starting to feel that this girl is somehow worse than him.

"I can't believe you knew…" She rubbed her face, this had got her even more tired than before. "And you even tricked me, both of you!"

"I am a good actress, ain't I?" Leonna said with a smile.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me…" She got up. "Should we go to bed?"

"Yeah." She jumped up, stretching and yawning. "Let us get changed first, though. Umbra? Can you step outside for a bit?"

He morphed back, his goo-like body solidifying inside the clothed as he brought them from within his body. They were rather clean, so the cleaning bill won't be an issue. "No problem" He stepped out.

Leonna smiled. "Having a Lycani as roommate is bound to scare away the boredom"

"I just hope he behaves…" As if the universe heard her, a city scream came from the hallway. "Oh no…"

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" The 2 went out in the hallway where they found Umbra on the floor, rubbing his head. "What happened to you?"

"Some girl thought that just because this is the girls dorm she can walk around in a towel and hit me in the head with something when I saw her." He said getting up.

Snow sighed while Leonna laughed at that. "And found a guy in the hallway glaring on her?" Leonna said.

"I wasn't looking at her like that" He replied. "I just seem human, remember? I have no interest in you female humans what so ever"

"You say that, but to other girls you still look human" She and Snow went back inside to change.

"Ugh. How did I end up like this?" Umbra said as he returned to waiting in the hall for the girls to change. After some time they were finished and called him back inside where he took sergeant form and coiled down on the floor.

"Night guys!" Leo turned off the lights.

Before she went to sleep, Snow started at Umbra. -How am I supposed to control him? I can't even keep him from hiding things from me.- She turned around and went to sleep.

The night was quite uneventful with Snow only turning in her sleep a bit. Before their alarms went off to wake them up, Leonna got up before them and stretched her arms. She looked at Umbra and smirked -Let's see how you are in the morning- she slowly sneaked out of bed and went to him.

His ear twitched a bit, which spooked her for a second. -good , for a second I thought he was waking up- he was just kidding…he was awake and opened his eye to look at her. "Shit…" She whispered. Umbra seemed to be laughing.

"Oh well…" She stood up slowly and looked at Snow, immediately thinking of something. "Snow! Wake up!" He went to her and shook her to wake her up.

She groaned. "5 more minutes…"

"Like that ought to work with me" The mischievous black girl dog sled Umbra and the wolf got up, walking to the other side of the bed. "Snow…I give you until the count of 3 to wake up…" She picked up a water bottle and began shaking it. "1…" She intensified the shaking. "2…" Umbra grabbed the blanket in his jaws. "3!"

Umbra pulled her blanket away which made her open her eyes, then Leonna opened the water bottle, spraying her well to wake her up. She screamed as she tried blocking the water with her hands. "What the?!" She looked at herself, all soaked from this little prank. "You 2!" But she got upset.

Leonna started laughing grabbing her own stomach while Umbra was on his side laughing as well. 'I can't believe you 2. Look, even the bed is wet!"

"Oh, relax" Leonna said. "It's just water."

Umbra morphed back into his human looks. "Yeah…not like it's acid"

"Even you, Umbra?" She sighed. "And here I thought I was your owner"

"Queen, and no, you do not OWN me. I can think on my own, thank you for very much" He corrected her.

"What are you two talkin' about?" Umbra took the time to explain it to her, but…" HAHAHAHA." She started laughing. "So she can put you into a dress and stuff?"

"No…"

"It's not like that…or is it?" She looked at him thinking of s way to get back at him for helping Leo.

"Anyway, you better watch out with that." She whipped away a tear from laughing. "Wouldn't want to order him to do anything weird, right?"

"Right"

"By the way, shouldn't you get ready?" The wolf pointed out as he looked at the time.

"Oh shit, you're right!" Leonna jumped to ready herself.

Snow cleared her throat, telling him to let them change. The wolf complied and went out, letting the 2 change. "Good" Snow turned around to change.

"You know…" Leonna spoke up. "He might be a Lycani, but he seems somewhat human as well, don't you think?"

Snow took a moment to think about it, but she couldn't fully agree with her because of what she saw. "I wonder about that…"

After they were finished, they picked up the Lycani waiting in the hallway and headed to class. A place where he'll have to attend as well from now on.

Location: White Star Academy, hallway

"Looks like we're on time" Snow said as they arrived at the door to their class.

"Barely" Leonna added as they were just a bit ahead of Sasha.

"Let's go inside. The rest of the class must already be-" The moment he opened the door a bullet flew right past his head, barely grazing him.

A student, most likely from the marble district, had his Vibros gun in hand. It was Mike, the same one that assaulted Snow and Umbra. He was standing in front of the whole class facing in the direction of the door. "You liked that, you mute savage?!" he was mad. In both meanings of the word. It seems Umbra got on his nerves quite well.

Umbra gave him s threatening look, but he just smirked. "What is it? Cat got your-"

"You know…" Hearing him talk surprised Mike completely. "You should at least put it on numb if you intend to use it on another human..." He pointed out acting completely unfazed by him.

"So what?" Mike said not caring about his words.

He started walking to him "Well, I'll say you did good not putting it on numb." Umbra said as his eyes revealed the bloodlust boiling within him.

"Umbra…" Snow called out his name, grabbing his attention and making herself clear that he is not to attack him.

He stopped and looked at her " May I give him just a small scare?" He said hoping for a good reply.

"Just ignore him-" Leonna grabbed her shoulder.

" Ignoring them won't do shit, believe me, I know" the black girl said.

"But we can't…" She looked into Leonna's eyes…She knew this must be done. But Umbra just gave her a disappointed sigh and continued walking. "Umbra!"

"If you aren't strong enough to decide, then I will." He replied making her flinch…So after all, he cannot be controlled.

" What are you talking about?" He loaded his gun again "Stay down, savage, or this bullet will land straight between your eyes." He threatened him but Umbra kept going.

"Come on, Mike, this is enough messing around, put your gun down" One of his friends tried to make him calm down, but to no use.

"Shut up! This is between me and him!" He snarled at him as Umbra kept walking towards him with no fear in his glare and no trace of shaking along his hands. But Mike was feeling it, oh my, he was feeling it…fear. As Umbra took a step forwards he took one back, feeling scared by him." I said...STAY BACK YOU SAVAGE!" He shot Umbra, straight in the head, making him fall.

The whole class panicked and some girls even screamed.

"UMBRA!" Snow yelled seeing him fall.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?!" Leonna snapped at him.

"SHUT UP!" he was shaking…he thinks he killed a man. "OR…I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

"And who exactly are you going to kill when you can't even keep your hands steady?" His blood froze in his veins as the voice of the one he thought dead echoed once again between these calls.

Mike dropped the gun, shaking out of control as Umbra pulled the bullet out of his own head and got back up without even a scar on his face. "How…" He said with a shaken voice.

"Right in the head. At least you have a good short range target." Umbra said ignoring his question as he was about to find out how anyway. But him aside, everyone was scared out of their mind seeing him get up and even act as if nothing happened. "Not going to lie, though. That bullet hurt like s bitch!"

"What…are you?" He asked before falling down.

"Umbra?" Snow called him out a bit.

"Yes?"

"You scared us" She tried saying that coldly, but it seems she was relieved.

"I can't be killed that easily, you know that. But should I shoe him why I am not death?" He asked as his lips curved into a malicious grin.

" Snow, I say you do it. No better chance to scare him some more." Leonna advised Snow as she wanted to see this…a lot.

"Tricks..." Mike muttered than got up, picking his gun and he looked at Umbra "YOU USED SOME TRICKS DIDN'T YOU? That bullet never landed, it was all just smoke and mirrors!" He snapped at him.

At this point, Snow's patience with Marble students ran out…" Umbra?" The wolf looked at her. "Can you make him piss his pants?"

"Is that an order?" He asked as his body slowly went black.

She looked at Mile. "Yes. Do it" Leonna pulled out her clock's recording function to film this.

"Pf. Please. Like you could scare me" He had a arrogant tone of voice *Nothing can scare-" He morphed into his general form and in a second he was face to face with Mike, he growled in his face, making him collapse and look up to him in fear.

The whole class was scared halfway to death by that and some even got out their weapons. "Do you feel like putting a bullet in me now?" his voice was like before, different from the one he has when he looks like a human.

"More...tricks" he was scared , but he kept holding on to his foolish pride.

Umbra took a deep breath and put his hand next to Mike's head, his claws digging into the concrete , he then let out a strong roar right in Mike's face, giving him a perfect view of his fangs. "Did that feel like a trick?"

"Mommy..." The floor underneath him was wet, no doubt Umbra managed to scare half to death now.

Leonna laughed behind them, barely able to breath anymore. And she got it all on tape! They are going to die laughing at this for years to come!

" That was..." Even Snow was laughing!

"WORTH IT!WORTH" Leo continued her sentence through her own laughs.

He turned back to his human form and went to Leonna and Snow "How was I?"

"Big mean wolf ready to swallow him up. Awesome." She complimented him. The black go was proud.

" I hope Mike is not too traumatized." She looked at Mike as some of his friends picked him up and took him to the bathroom. At the same time, as Mike was taken out, Sasha arrived and saw the ongoing circus, putting 2 pieces together. She sighed knowing what happened.

"God damn it, I knew it."


	14. First impressions

So, Mike was traumatized, Leonna, Snow, and Umbra were laughing in front of the class. And everyone else was with their weapons out scared shitless at Umbra.

Sasha entered the room and saw Snow, Leonna and Umbra standing in front of the class while the rest of the people in the room were clearly afraid to get closer "For the love of God! It hasn't even been one day and you already cause trouble" she said to the 3 with a irritated tone of voice.

Snow jolted up a big seeing her while Leonna calmed her laughter and Umbra looked at her blankly. Nothing much to expect looking back at the torture. " I see our new 'Student' is already making friends." Sarcasm, what a venomous thing.

"You see Miss...he...and us ...we "she was trying to find her words , but she clearly couldn't 'cause no matter how you look at it, Umbra is the monster in the end

" Oh come on! That douche shot Umbra the minute he stepped in!" she was not nervous in the least like Snow "If you ask me, he got what was coming to him. And I got it on tape."

"Well, nobody seems hurt or death, so I'll overlook this. But just this once!" Talk about luck. "But only if you behave and don't traumatic others" Irony? She usually does that. "That's my job" There you go.

"I can't make any promise on that" Umbra said.

"Then wait for a bullet next time to pass through your skull" Déjà vu, Sasha, he just went through that. "Anyway, you 2 go take a seat. I have to introduce him, even though I think it's somewhat late to do it nicely" You needn't be a genius to see how scared was everyone.

"Yes ma'am…" Snow and Leonna went to their seats as did everyone else, but Umbra stayed in front of the entire class to present himself…Is it even needed anymore?

"Class…" She sighed, cursing Shaw in her head. "I think you are remember Umbra, our missing mute friend who disappeared during the last trip to the outside world. Well, he's back, and…"

"Let me take over, ok?" Umbra cu Ty her off and took the stage. "Hello there, guys and gals. It is nice to finally be introduced to all of you like a normal human nice" he had quite the eccentric tone of voice , but a bit after he said those words he grinned " Of course...If I was human to begin with..."

She learned her throat a bit. "I have to say this, in the light of newly discovered facts, Umbra here is-"

"The Terror!" Someone shouted from the crowd unable to hide their fear.

"Yes…" She admitted it…she knew this was going to be a rough integration and accommodation for everyone, and they were not starting on the right foot. "But you see, he defected from the ranks of the Lycani."

"Yeah, right! He almost ate Mike!" Someone argued from the back.

"Oh please, I don't eat humans!" Umbra said pointing out he's offensive assumption. "I might chew them, but I don't eat them. " And then he gave him a partial point.

"Wait, what? Anyway, he defected and is now fighting with us! He proved himself when he took out Shadow Wing!" Sasha said trying to hold back the crowd.

"See?" He addressed the class again. "I am no imminent danger if I even killed one of my own-" Suddenly, somewhat shot him in the mouth.

"Who did it?!" Sasha asked not liking this lack of respect. But she wasn't too worried for Umbra.

"Ugh. Easy, Natasha" he pulled out the bullet from his mouth. "Not like I die do easily, although it still hurts like a bitch"

"You can say that, but I won't tolerate such behavior in my class!" She exclaimed making the class tense up.

"Hey, were you the one shot in the teeth?" Hs asked her.

"Why does that have to do with-"

"The answer is no, so shut it" Everyone had to give it to him, he had balls. "Let that one slide from me, would you?"

"You sure? If you don't teach them a lesson you might wake up with a bullet in you again." She asked thinking he might be acting out on a thoughtless act.

"It's quite alright. They'll be the ones ending up with less bullets while I can just walk it off." He replied with a slight arrogance in his voice.

She sighed admitting defeat from him in this argument. "Very well. I won't seek out the one guilty, but I'm telling you, it's a bad idea" She warned him again.

"Good, bad, doesn't matter, I don't give 2 shits" Well, damn.

"Very well…" She stopped trying, it was useless to convince him to do otherwise unless you were his Queen, and Snow was not going to control him in the front of the whole class. "Go get a seat, would you?"

"With pleasure" He walked towards the seats, making everyone he passed by tense up. Leonna called out to him pointing at the free seat next to her. "Thank you, Leo" He went next to her, but his eyes were focused on his surroundings along with his hearing. Last thing he wants is rumors about his Queen going around.

The tension in the class was real though, very real, thick, and ticking down like a bomb. More than 2 people were giving him death stares and others didn't even dared to look at him! -Yep, he's sooo the bad apple of the place- were Leonna's thoughts on the situation.

"So as we know." Sasha continued her class, she tapped on the board and the images of The Terror in his general and sergeant form appeared "A general Lycani is not limited to one form, but it can also use its sergeant form as well. Which has induced our soldiers in error many times and caused many losses among us." Everyone was watching, but Umbra felt somehow mocked.

-Don't I know all this? I am me after all. AND WHERE DID THEY GOT THOSE IMAGES?!- he did not seem interested in the least about the lesson…because he wasn't.

"As research showed, the general and sergeant are different from the soldier class. Their bodies seem to be solid , but when a limb is cut or removed, that limb acts like a totally independent creature and starts searching for the rest of its body." Umbra slammed his fist in the table. "Huh?"

"Hold up!" He said raising his voice.

"Do you have questions or are you interested in being my target practice partner?" Sasha asked knowing the answer to both.

"Just wanna correct a mistake. You see, that limb is not independent or anything, nor does it become a separate being." He said arguing against the information she previously stated.

" Then how do you explain it?"

"Simple " he grabbed his shoulder " Mind if I make a demonstration?" he started pulling slowly .

"Umbra…" Snow whispered, shaking her head. But Sasha cleared her throat, getting her attention. She wanted to see that, so she made Snow allow him to continue with his demonstration.

"Umbra, come in front of the class!" Sasha called him over and he went without problem. "Alright, proceed with your- What are you doing?" She asked as he stripped his top clothes off.

"I don't want to damage my clothes or stain them, so I am removing my top for this demonstration. Why? Enjoying the view?" Sasha? Not in a century. Other girls in the class? Kinda. " First of all" he grabbed his left shoulder " maybe only Vibros makes me feel some pain " he started pulling it " but that does not mean I do not feel pain. That stuff is just different from the other stuff. Second... "as he said that he ripped off his arm

Everyone was shocked by what he just did. He just ripped his arm off in front of everyone for Christ's sake! Even Sasha seemed somewhat shaken by that, but she didn't even dared to show it. Her eyes did. " Was that necessary?"

Umbra let out a small laugh "Maybe not" he threw his arm on the other side of the he " Hmm. I must say, this is quite the feeling, not having an arm." He said looking at his shoulder.

"Care to explain why you are-"

"Ah, ah, ah~. I have the stage now" He cut her off. "Tell me, does my arm move?"

"Of course it doesn't, you cut it from your-" His arm melted and the liquid flowed towards him. "What the?"

"Exactly. You see, the thing you said was not accurate. That arm is still under my control." Umbra said as the liquid got to his ankle and went under his pants, re-entering his body. " I can't control it from distance, but I can command it when to come back..." His arm was growing back, black goo growing out from the stomp he left and changing color to look like skin.

"That's…disturbing to watch." One of the students muttered.

"Better…" Umbra clenched his freshly regenerated first. "Like new." He grabbed his clothes and threw them back on. "If there are anymore inaccurate information, I will make more demonstrations. Ok?" Sasha nodded a bit. "Good." he started walking to his seat, the whole class stared at him with fear. - Don't tell me those guys are complete war virgins…Oh goodie, this ought to be fun-

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, Umbra's demonstration aside, so everyone left and decided to hang around the campus. The girls were sitting on a bench while Umbra was next to them.

"So, if you're shot with 100 guns"

"I'll walk it off"

"Drowned?"

"I might pass out, but it takes quite a bit for that"

"Do you guys really need to list every dying method out there?" Snow asked as Leonna was asking him this kinda questions ever since they left class. Seeing him rip off an arm and then re-attaching it must've impressed her in some way, or just made her curious.

"Last one, I promise" Leonna said. "But I have to test this one" She smirked and got up.

"You can test it here?" She walked in front of him. "What are you going to-" in the next second Leonna kicked him right in the crown jewels, a heavy boot kicking him at full strength.

Leonna was somewhat stunned seeing as it has been 5 seconds and he didn't react in any way after she removed her leg. "Bloody hell! Even that didn't –"

" WHAT THE FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" he screamed as he collapsed on the he. It seems it was only a late reply. " What...is ...this?"

Leonna began launching. "What happened?!" Snow asked seeing him in pain. "What did you do!"

"Me? I just kicked him in the balls!" She kept laughing. "But his reaction's the most intense and funny one yet!"

"What…are you…talking about?" He tried talking through the pain. "What balls?"

"Huh?" Her laugh died down. "Are you telling me you…"

"I think he didn't until he turned…" Snow said confirming the suspicion.

Umbra got up trying to keep his balance. "I…I can't walk this off…"

"Of course you can't!" Leonna exclaimed. "I kicked you like I do with metal cans! No boy can resist a straight hit like that to the jewels."

"What are humans using them for anyway?" He asked as the pain slowly faded. "I hope it ain't for the pain…"

"Oh…well…" Snow couldn't answer that! It was embarrassing. "Leonna?"

"Them balls right there are the tools human males use for mating, so to speak." She explained it pretty well.

"Mating? Are you telling me those things are that important?" He straightened his back.

"Yeah, and hitting them is a very bad thing to do." She snorted remembering some stuff. "But sometimes funny"

"I don't see how a Lycani doesn't know about mating-" She just recalled her classes. "Oh, yeah…you guys don't mate"

"Of course we don't. Every Lycani comes from Africa, from the Queen" He said looking at them. "But I sure have a lot more to learn about humans"

"Like what?"

"Like how your bodies work instead of just knowing how your insides look" Damn…that sounded creepy.

"Umbra! Don't say stuff like that!" She scolded him.

"How does the liver look like?" Leonna asked out of curiosity. Snow gave her a quick gate. "Just asking!"

"You're forgetting who I am…I gutted more humans then I can count and hung them up in trees" He sighed. "What times…"

"So that's what those weird vines are!" Leonna exclaimed as she remembered some stuff from the outside.

"Either way! I am asking you not to say stuff like that, or at least…" She gulped. "Not in s way that makes you sound proud of doing something like that'

"Can't make promises" Wow…a straight answer.

"Figured…" Somehow, don't know how, she figured it out that his answer will be something like that.

"Anyhow, I can't walk this one off…at all" He fully admitted to the ball kick. "You win, Leonna. This time."

"Ha! You're my pillow tonight, wolf!" she celebrated her victory. "You're not that immortal, huh?"

"I mean, I never was. If Snow does, then I will die." His words made Leonna yell a 'What?' and Snow tried saying something, but Umbra began speaking before her. "Its true. Since my core is now her heart , that means that if her stops my time will run out and I'll bite the dust."

"Holy..." She put a hand on the forehead , this clearly hit her hard " So you're a 2 in 1 hit. But nothing that happens to you can happen to her"

"Yes…" Snow confirmed. "If it was then I would've been in big trouble during the attack"

"Also...one more thing that I think I should've mentioned earlier..." he looked away from them…What was he hiding?

"Umbra…"

"What are you hiding, wolf?"

"Well...while I did fix your heart , I...I don't know how I did it and that it was gonna work." he was clearly disturbed by that " I just had a strange feeling about it and went for it."

" So you're saying that Snow could've died back there for real?!" Leonna was clearly shaken by that one. "You went in blind on her, tearing her clothes and cutting her open!"

"You make it sound foul, but that's basically it" He confirmed. "But remember, I still had my core back then, and it was damaged, so that meant I could have also kicker the bucket if I were to lose"

"You put the heart in to save her or make yourself invincible?" Leo asked looking upset.

"To save her…"

"But why?" Snow asked with a hand above her chest.

"I don't know...Most of my mind is still fuzzy and chaotic. You humans don't use instinct to fight or survive. But Lycani's do once they become sergeants, and right now I don't know what made me give you my core back then." He was just as much in the dark as her. "How I knew what to do is also unclear"

"Maybe that's how Lycani mate?" Her words put a high on blush on Snow.

"LEONNA!" "Hey, I said 'Maybe' "She gave her white friend a cheeky smile. "Don't go killing a person for telling a joke."

"Yeah, but not that kind of joke!" Snow scolded her.

"I'd do the dirty work if you tell me so, Snow" Umbra offered. Wait, is he for real?

"No! You are not killing anyone, mister!" She told him in an authorial manner, making him put his hands up.

"Understood, no need to freak" Snow sighed in stress as those 2 were, without a doubt, utterly unbelievable. "But you know I cannot abide to an order telling me not to kill, right? That's part of the package, and you miss have to use it all"

"At least…don't go killing human. Ok?"

"Why, of course. Besides, they easily get scared by this face" He began turning. Skin blackening and clothes being absorbed into his goo-like body before it becomes solid.

"Hell yeah!" Leo exclaimed as she saw him turn. "The Terror's in the house!"

He was almost twice their high, if not thrice. And that much larger in raw muscle mass, or whatever the hell is his body made out of right now. "Once glance is all it takes, then most puny, pitiful, so-called man, and gutsy gals" He perked his ears to make sure he won't get corrected again. "will run with their tails- excuse me. They won't have space between their legs once I put their heads there."

His words didn't made Snow's job easier, but at least he was manageable. Leonna, on the other hand, simply found it cool to be living with a Lycani. Especially once that looks like it can eat a whole cow in one go.

"You're still my pillow for the night!"

"Fine…" He turned back in the second following Leonna's reminder and groaned slightly.


	15. Visitors

It's been a few days since Umbra's 'official introduction' and everything …Is good.

Location: White Star Academy, Teachers lodge

Time: 20:44'd you need to put him on my back

Sasha was shorting out some papers . But as her expression was showing, those aren't good news. "Damn you Shaw…Why'd you have to put him on my back?"

"Good evening , Sasha! " He greeted her as he entered, but then noticed her being the only person beside him in here " What are you doing in here by yourself?"

She let out a tired sigh "remember my new "student"?"

"Oh, you mean…The Terror?" He slowly took a seat.

"He prefers his new name, but yes. It hasn't even been a week and from what I heard he got shot 12 times and got into 5 fights, out of which one was a 3v1." she was obviously stressed out, and all the damn paperwork resulted from these incidents was not helping.

"Well…I can't say I don't understand the reaction of other students. Some lost their parents due to the Lycani, so the roots of hate run deep I'm afraid." He said pointing out the obvious. Who doesn't have a bone to pick with the Lycani kin? No one.

"I guess you're right…" she leaned on her back " Umbra is still a Lycani, one of the worst that have ever lived I dare say."

"Still, I'm surprised he didn't put anyone in the hospital yet." He really did seem surprise, but mainly because he expected more…gruesome incidents to a happen.

" Snow seems to be keeping him under control…" she pulled a piece of paper and looked at, it was Snow's file "Hmm." She looked at it in a way that suggest disbelieve "How can such a girl have this kind of luck?"

"Luck?" He let out a small laugh "Don't you mean…misfortune?"

" In a way, yes. But when I think about it, we basically managed to recruit a soldier that needs no medical attention, can withstand multiple bullets, and to top it all up he no longer shares the same weaknesses as his brethren." She said listing the things that make Umbra a dangerous for,

"I see you're point…With him, who know knows what doors had opened?"

She leaned back forward" Still…" She gazed upon Umbra' s file once again with a worried look in her eyes "I can't help but wonder if this 'loyalty' of his is truly absolute."

In the meantime, at the dorms, Snow was out doing the shopping and left Umbra behind with Leonna since she was tired of bullets and fights for today. Very tired.

Umbra sneezed then rubbed his nose. "What was that? I thought Lycani's can't catch a cold."

"No idea. I am still getting used to this body" He replied.

"Well, for humans, sneezing usually can mean 2 things" Leonna added. "Either your catching a cold, which I don't think you can catch. Or someone is talking about you."

" I endured many harsh winters outside and I haven't let out something like that before. " He rubbed his nose a bit " Strange feeling."

Leonna was on the bed while Umbra was sitting on the floor with his back prompted against the edge of the bed. "So…" She laid on her back with her head upside down looking at Umbra " Mind telling me more about the outside?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Why? You've been outside those walls before, you know how it's like" He replied not seeing the point in her request.

"We saw ruins, yes. But I'm referring to another place." She said.

"That place being?" He asked wanting to know just what was she on about.

"Africa.., obviously" Of course. The place of birth of her grandparents. No wonder she is curios " Do you know how it is? How bad is it damaged?"

"Leonna…Every Lycani is born there, thus , I do. But why the sudden interest?" He looked at her.

"My roots are there! Isn't it obvious?" She waved her hand in front of him to point out the obvious skin color.

"Again, I only know how to kill humans. I am not interested in their shades of skin color" He replied rather coldly

"My grandparents are survivors of the carnage that went down there. That's how I am here today, they managed to escape early and in time" She said but the wolf snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Just how silly the first Lycani generation was if they allowed survivors of any kind" Is he for real? "I get we were fewer in numbers back then, but still."

"Yes , and before long they settled down in Europe. Only to have to run again as the Lycani's got closer…" She ignored his rather rude comment and continued with her little talk.

"Why are you bringing up the subject?" Umbra asked. "it happened ages ago"

"Are you one of the Lycani? One of the one's who conquered Africa?" She asked turning on her belly and looking at him. Umbra sighed and threw his hair back.

"The first? You mean the Lycani's that whipped Africa clean of any human." He said to check if he heard her right.

"Those guys, yes. Are you one of them?"

" Sorry to disappoint, I'm much younger than that." He replied putting a leg on top of the other. "And if you want to know where they are: Death. They died of good death"

"What- how?" Leonna asked looking puzzled by his answer. The oldest Lycani, which shouldn't have even 60 years old, are dead? Died of good dead?

"Us Lycani do not possess the life spam you humans do" He replied making Leonna look at him strangely. " We barely make it past 35 years old. Middle age for humans, but already golden age for Lycani's…"

" 35?" For a second she seemed relieved " Then we don't have to worry about you kicking the bucket too soon then." She patted him on the back.

Umbra let out a small smile accompanied by a slight chuckle. "No worries, I'm hard as hell to kill anyway."

"Yes, but…35 doesn't sound like a long life…" She just realized.

"If you ask me, you humans live for almost TOO long. I mean, come on, you guys can reach 100 freaking years! That's a century!" He pointed out.

"That's a record in its own name. But still, do you miss your old comrades?" Leonna almost felt sad knowing he will did at such an age, but she has to remember, he is not like them.

"Comrades? More like pawns. I never once cared for my brethren, not in the slightest. I followed my orders and that alone was more than enough to satisfy me." He replied without showing any compassion towards his own.

Leonna looked at him, shocked by his heartless words. "You never had anyone among your own who actually cared for you?" Umbra simple let out some growls. "What?"

"Translated it means: 'Each and every single one of us is born to please our Queen, the one who proves himself the most powerful will earn her favor and will become an elite among us' " He told her.

"Earn her favor? Elite? Doesn't that mean that-"

We are stuck in a race?" He said cutting her off, but it seems he was on point. "Trying to decide who's the strongest from the first second. Those who fail to show their strength will remain at the bottom. I became a general after carving my path through flesh and blood. And now look at me." He stood up.

She looked at him for a brief moment before her expression changed. "Jeez, man. Talk about family issues" There you go.

"Please, as if they were ever a family in the first place." He replied looking back at her.

"You're one complicated do-" Before she could finish her sentence the door opened and Snow walked in with 2 plastic bags in her hands

"Mind lending me a hand, Umbra? " She put the bags on the kitchen counter and started sorting them .

"But of course." He went to get as the obedient man he is and started helping her sort the grocery she bought.

After a while the 3 were asleep , the girls in their beds while Umbra in his sergeant state on the floor , coiled up with his pawn underneath his head. But they were unaware of someone wanting to pay them a visit.

"Come, this is their room." A whispering female voice was heard in the hallway sneaking to the trio's room.

"Are you sure about this? This is also where "he" is." Another one, much innocent at sound, was heard next to the previous one. It seems this one was having second thoughts about this.

" Do you prefer knowing a monster is right next door?" The first one argued.

"Right, sorry." She apologized.

"Never mind . Let's do this." She put her hand on the door.

As the 2 figures approached Leonna's and Snow's room , their presence did not get unnoticed. Umbra's ear moved " Hm?" He noticed some whispers and foot steps coming towards their room. Not to mention the door -Looks like we have guest- he thought then went to Leonna and began poking her face with his nose.

Leonna let out some sleepy groans before opening her eyes "Umbra….?" She slowly woke up " What is it with you at this hour?"

He transformed into his human form " I hear whispers and steps coming our way . I don't know who , and don't know why. But they're getting closer." He explained having his alarms triggered.

"Can't they wait until tomorrow?" Umbra raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, ok. I get it. I'll wake up Snow, you better get in your sergeant form"

"Very well." As Leonna suggested he quickly changed shapes again and after a few minutes Snow woke up as well and Leonna let her know about the 'guest' they were going to have.

The 2 figures made entry and slowly stepped inside. "Remember. We only need to find something good enough to-" as the mysterious lady said those words, she noticed the wolf sleeping on the floor in front of them. He was pretending to be asleep while letting out some fake growls .

"There he is…" she gulped seeing him from up close "I guess its now or-" The 2 went closer to Umbra as they were talking.

Umbra opened his eyes and stood up in front of them "Grrr" his growls were threading

"Oh no…" She backed away a bit after seeing that Umbra woke up

"Hold it together, Jane!" The other said seeing as her partner in crimes was getting scared.

"Gotcha!" Without a warning the lights were turned on and Leonna threw a blanket on the 2 in order to capture them.

"Hey!"

"What the hell is this?!"

"What are you doing in our room?" Snow asked as she got off the bed.

"First get this blanket off! " she was trying to get it off , but Leonna was holding it down on them along with Umbra. Her voice seemed pretty authority and strong in tone compared the other one, which was rather more shy and jumpy, almost cracking.

"Answer first!" Snow said holding her ground.

"Like hell I'll spill the beans!" The stronger one said, shouting from underneath the blanket.

"We were trying to-"

"Shut it, Jane! Don't tell them a thing!" She shouted, cutting the other one off, which made jump a bit in surprise at being shouted at.

"S-sorry…" She apologized.

"You either talk or..." She looked at Umbra and came up with an idea " I'll let Umbra do what he wants with you."

"Say what?!" They both exclaimed hearing and the said wolf turned to his more human appearance.

"Run that by me again. I don't think I heard you right." He was playing dumb…he wanted to hear her say it again.

"If they don't talk, you can do whatever comes to mind to them." She repeated, making the wolf let out a satisfied chuckle.

The whimper one was shaking in her pants. "S-s-s-s-"

"Relax Jane. He isn't gonna do shit, he doesn't have the balls to do anything worth the trouble" She said in a challenging tone, which, to her misfortune, grabbed the wolf's negative attention which was visible by his eye twitching at the sound of those words.

"So you say I got no balls….WELL YOU'RE FIRST THEN!" He quickly jumped and grabbed the other person , but without knowing who it was because of the blanket this could turn…awkward. That person screamed and what not as he was trying to grab her neck, but if she wasn't struggling like a fish outta water, then I am not the author.

But all of a sudden, when Umbra thought he grabbed her throat, she went silent.. Strange since until now she's been cursing him in all possible ways while he tried grabbing her. "What is it? Cat got your-" He noticed a strange feeling in his palm "Wow, you got one soft neck!" Wait…soft?

"Soft?" Leonna repeated in confusion, but then a certain thought crossed her mind which made her crack a smile and tried holding back a laugh.

"Umbra…does it feel kinda…roundish?" She seemed kinda embarrassed by this

"Hmmm." he focused on the shape "Oh yeah, it does. Why?"

Dude….That's a-"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME YOU CREEP!" She suddenly yelled out before Leonna could finish, making both Umbra and Leonna backed away , allowing the 2 who were under the blanket to show themselves. It was a pair of 2 girls, obviously, twins since they seem to share a lot of common characteristics. One had long straight hair, blonde , green eyes and judging from her current state, she was the shy one . While the other one had blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair was short in comparison to her sister and judging by her current angry look directed towards Umbra, she was the one he grabbed. And a strange blush? Wait, did he grab what I think he grabbed?

"What the?" Umbra looked at the angry one in confusion as he saw how she was covering her chest. Leonna, unable to hold it in any longer, exploded in laughter.

Snow put a hand on her forehead "Oh God…" .she looked away, averting her eyes from this awkward sight.

"Sis!" the whimper girl got up and went behind the other which was about to claw Umbra's eyes out.

"You…" she was furious "DAMN CREEP!" As she yelled those words she punched umbra in the face , but he barely moved. "Fuck!"

"The fun" He looked at them after rubbing his nose and bit "Girls?!" He was surprised by what he saw.

Say your damn prayer…" The angry one cracked her knuckles as she approached Umbra " I'll teach you to grope someone again!" She tried punching him again.

Umbra was able to catch her first. "Hold on! Time out!"

"Fuck that!" Despite him having better reflexes than her, she just got trying to hit him. But he kept dodging.

"Stop that!" The other one leaped forth, grabbing her 'sis' and making her stop.

"Thank you!" Umbra said as this was beginning to tire him out. The sun hasn't even come out yet, of course he's tired. "Now, first of all, who are you and what are you doing at…" looked at the clock "At 2 o'clock in the morning?"

" We ain't saying sh-"

"I'm Jane. She's my sister, Clara." She spoke from behind her sister. But Clara wasn't that happy with her talking.

"HEY! What did I tell you about talking to the enemy?!" She scolded Jane as she turned around and began messing her hair.

"Sorry!" she apologized again as her sister was being a little…rough.

Umbra ignored their 'sibling love' as he decided to call it. "And you're here because?"

Clara stopped messing with Jane, for now, and stood straight in front of him. "As I said, we ain't saying nothing!"

Umbra sighed and looked at Snow, asking for advice, but the white-haired girl had no idea what to do either. So she tried a more calmer, no shouting or dead threatening, approach.

"So…" Snow tried out her luck. "What are you doing here?"

"How many times do I need to repeat myself? I ain't going to talk!" Clara said stubbornly.

"We wanted to get rid of him" Jane spilled the beans and pointed at Umbra "He was asleep so it would've been easy to get his core." Oh…they wanted to kill him.

"Jane! What the hell?!" Clara raised her voice at her

"Sorry!" She immediately apologized for telling them…Damn, what a whip.

"My core?" He started laughing as that wouldn't have worked either way. His core is no longer within his body, so killing him became almost impossible. Of course, as long as Snow is alive that is.

"What's so funny, you creep!" She asked with venom in her voice as she saw Umbra laugh, and honestly, it was pissing her off even more.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…" He slowly calmed his laugh. "I just find it funny that two little gals would try tackle the big bad wolf."

"Why you-" Clara tried hitting him again only to be caught and immobilized by Leonna "Hey! Let me go!"

she was still giggling a bit from earlier "Sorry. But I can't let you run amok anymore, even if it was fun." Being touched by a so-called monster? Don't see the fun in that.

"Sis!" She tried going to her but Snow stopped her. "Hey! Step aside!'

" We won't hurt you or anything, so you don't have to worry about her." Snow said, assuring Jane that the two of them had nothing to fear….for the most part.

"But…" Suddenly, her sister screamed while struggling. "Clara!"

Leonna pulled her arm behind her back more to shut her up. "Lower your volume! Do you want to make up the entire dorm?"

"Let's calm down, everyone!" Snow said.

"Screw you!" Clara spat at Snow.

"Huh?" Surely , hearing a profanity directed at Snow angered him a bit " You little-" he was about to jump at Clara, but Snow stood between them and stopped him.

"Talk. Not fighting. " Simple words, but Umbra got the message from her eyes.

"Hmph. You're finally showing some more resolve in your control…Fine." He backed down.

Everyone managed to calm down after that , and shortly after the 2 sisters were face to face with Snow and Leonna while Umbra was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

" First of all: why are you looking to kill Umbra?" Snow asked, even if it was a rather pointless question as the answer was obvious.

"He's Lycani, and to add up, he's the freaking Terror!" Clara answered, clearly showing her displacement through an upset tone of voice.

"No worries!" Leonna said non-nonchalantly "He's on our side. Heck, Snow has him on the leash."

"Bullshit! He is playing with you!" Clara said holding her ground.

"Well, although that does sound as an answer, everyone knows what he is and many already tried killing him" Snow said with a high of stress when thinking of all the trouble the name 'Terror of the Night' brought them over the weeks.

" Well...We kinda also got selected for this." Jane said shyly as she stood next to her sister. But Clara once again shouted her name and made her squeeze out an apology through a squeaky voice.

"Selected?" Snow muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Sis…?" Jane looked at her sister, which was clearly irritated and very upset about this situation.

"Fine!" She answered. "You can tell them. They caught us red handed anyway"

"Ok…" She took a deep breath. "You see, the whole dorm is kinda nervous about having him around. He is not just a Lycani, but also a-"

"A boy?" Leonna completed her sentence since it was obvious where she was going. "And this is the girl's dorm"

" Yes...One even said that he was gonna jump at her when she was returning from the showers." Jane added. That must have been the girl who hit him in the head that time.

"Ok , that is not true!" Umbra spoke up to clarify things. "I was sitting outside the room while these 2 were changing and she just turned the corner, hit me in the head, and ran away"

"She said something else..." She was looking at Umbra with some kind of fear.

"Hold on! Umbra wouldn't do stuff like that!" Snow defended him. "Besides, he doesn't even have any interest in human in that way"

"Are you sure?" Clara was doubting her words. "Unless you tie him up on a leash, how can you be sure he isn't peaking at night and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Can I smack her? Just a small one in the chin" Her comments were rude and they were obviously getting to him "Please?"

"I feel ya on that one, buddy" Leonna said siding with Umbra on the matter. Clara's rudeness was getting on everyone's nerves by now.

Snow sighed as the 2 wild cards she was put with caused her stress. "So the situation is that bad?" She asked Jane, trying to ignore the others.

"Yes...We were sent to take care of him, but failed."

"And now you know and will be prepared for next time." Clara added.

" Next time?" he smirked " I'm not that soft." He had something up his sleeve.

"Umbra? What are you thinking?" Snow asked as his facial expression scared her a bit. She watched as he walked to them and lowered his head between Jane and Clara, to hear him better.

"Now, won't any of you cities tell this good old wolf who exactly came up with this idea?" In his eyes, voice, and even his sick smile were dead giveaways of a slight violent intention…Or a bigger one.

"Jfrom" Even Clara, who was acting so high and mighty earlier, started to fear him, and she had reason. They did try to kill him. "Don't say anything…

"I…" Clara's sister was trembling. h

"So, you refuse to talk with the good old wolf? How about I bring out the big HAbad wolf then-"

"Umbra!" Snow raised her voice at him, making him jump a bit. "That's enough."

He let out a creepy chuckle. Seeing her getting worked out and actually using her authority over him instead of being a weakling pleased him. "Another time then" He backed away, allowing the 2 to breath more easily.

"You see now? That's why we are afraid." Clara said as Umbra proved himself as being a dangerous monster in her eyes.

"Put a sock in your mouth! Umbra's not dangerous!" Leonna said to shut up Clara.

" For those who are with him and not against him at least" . she murmured so no one heard her. She was right.

"Still…" Jane looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Also, are you 2 really sisters? Clara is more a boy then a boy." Huh…she was right. Clara did resemble a boy a bit. But Clara was not going to let such a commend slide, especially from Leonna.

"Screw you chocolate bar!" She shouted at her, insulting her skin color a bit.

"Watch it out with that racism, flat board!" She recorded. Damn, this is gonna turn into a cat fight!

"Flat board?! Look who's talking, spaghetti head!"

"My hair style has nothing to do with this! And if it does, at least I HAVE STYLE" Dang!

"Why you-" The 2 we're just about to jump at each other's throats, but Umbra raised his voice, shouting, to keep them from clawing each other's eyes out.

" Now that we know what and who can we go back to sleep?" He added then yawned. "I need my sleep, or else I'll be hella cranky tomorrow."

"He's right, sis" Jane said having to admit it was not a good time to fight. Especially since there is stuff to do tomorrow. "We should go back to our room and sleep"

"Fine!" Clara said, baking away from the black girl. "But you all better watch your 6 tomorrow, understand! Especially you, grabby hands!" And just like that, they left slamming the door.

"What did she mean by that nickname?" The wolf was a bit confuse at the nickname 'grabby hands', but can you blame him for not being human?

"Dude, allow me to explain." Leonna told him in detail what he did, grabbed, and might've squeezed.

"And what exactly is the problem with that?" He asked…really?

The girls sighed at his obliviousness. "You're hopeless"


	16. Time to attack, extermination start

Last time Umbra has learned that he is not too loved. Big surprise? Not really. The girls send to do him in failed big time, and one of them might now have a serious grudge about him. With Umbra being a wolf feared by so many sheep and with Snow and Leonna by his side, which attracts some negative attention to them as well, what else could go wrong? l

Location: White Star City, Hope HQ.

Time: 2: 44 AM

The command center was as busy as ever, but something seemed different. The Commander was actually smiling.

A soldier, which was accompanying Shaw, couldn't' help but ask " Has something happened Sir? You've been awfully cheerful the last few days."

The veteran commander was smiling and actually chuckled when he heard the soldier " Well...I actually managed to get that Rose big time now." He seemed pretty proud about screening over his superior.

"General Rose? What do you mean Sir?" He was lucky the commander was in a good mood, he usually yells at people when they ask too any questions.

"Like you do not know, I was the one who 'released' Umbra." Won't, he was in a really good mood if had used his human name instead of 'monster' or 'The Terror' and he couldn't help but laugh each time he remembered about that "When that woman heard about it she had an expression that made my salary cut worth it."

"Oh…But sir, if you don't mind me saying this, are you sure it was a good call?" He seemed worried. "I mean, you allowed quite the beast inside the walls meant to keep those like him away"

"It's totally fine!" He said knowing things are under control. "He is under permanent watch"

"By two female students at the academy?" At that the commander perked up.

"Who told you that?" Shaw asked.

"Rumors spread, sir" The soldier answered.

"Look, I know it seems bad. But give it time, that is an order."

"Yes sir…!" He seemed…doubtful. -How can I relax when I got a daughter there as well…?- In the next moment Miss Sasha walked in, she looked rather stressed. -She looks…awful-

"Shaw!" She yelled out calling out the commander, then went right up to him. She didn't even address him with any type of formality, which meant they either have a lot of history together or…"Care to explain what the actual fuck is this?!" She was royalty pissed.

The commander took a deep breath as he felt his good mood fading. "What seems to be the issue, Natasha?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that a certain SOMEONE has special forces fighting skills!" She said with sarcasm then she pulled out a small device that showed a holographic recording of one of the gym periods

"Is that our wolf in sheep clothing?" Shaw asked as he looked at the recording.

"Just watch"

The Coach decided to do close-range combat for today and the rules were simple. It was a king of the ring type of training to test the determination of the students to hold their ground. The first student who went in managed to fend off against 2 other classmates, but then Umbra arrived and didn't even broke a sweat throwing him out of the ring.

Then each other student who went in had to visit the infirmary afterward due to the strength of his hits, but Umbra was not just strong, but also fast. He was barely hit and when someone who was slightly more capable then the others came, he swept his legs and threw him on the floor before putting his hand behind his back and completely immobilizing him. He smiled the whole time as he was overwhelming each and every one of them. Eventually, the coach stopped the match as the rest of the students had their morale crushed after seeing so many o their friends defeated with ease.

The commander laughed seeing this with a nostalgic tone in it. "I think this will explain it…" He pulled out an old file from his office.

File:

Name: Miguel DeRosa

Age: 25

Hope license: Terminated.

Commanding Officer: Shaw Benoit

Status: Deceased.

"What has the file of a death Hope have to do with-" In the next second, she flipped the page and saw a picture of the soldier " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she was shocked to see it, it was like a mirror-match. The deceased Hope looked exactly like Umbra, minus the hair and Umbra looked like a younger version, it was a perfect match. "What does this mean? Answer me Shaw!" She slammed the file on the desk along with her first, demanding answers.

"I would be a liar and a half if I told you I have not been boiling with anger as well when I saw him the first time." The commander admitted. That explains his reaction when he saw Umbra's human state for the first time.

" I remember...You said Umbra looked like your old subordinate, but I thought it was a normal soldier, a man without the same level of training as the Hopes." Sasha said trying to understand.

"Ouch…" The soldier there couldn't help but feel offended. That was an offense to all soldiers out there, not just him, he was just unlucky to hear.

" Well he is not...Miguel was of Spanish origin and his family was from the gravel at the time, they now live in the stone district thanks to him. Miguel was one of the kind men, he was extremely cautious about his surroundings and never let his guard down. The results from his physical evaluations put him on top of his class!" he had a nostalgic voice mixed with sadness, he was proudly talking about that men. "I was still a young officer at the time and he was barely out of training. Our first mission was to take out the general class Lycani lurking around at the time."

" Did something happen?" Sasha asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"They...were more than we anticipated. The mission itself was a success and the general perished, but Miguel had to hold the Lycani while the rest of us retreated... But as he was about to jump in the car, a wolf-type sergeant grabbed him from behind and bit his neck...It managed to cut his vein and he bled out in a matter of minutes. He died that day and his body couldn't be recovered."

She looked over the file once again, this time taking note of the date. Her eyes widened in realization of what Shaw told her. "Sir…the year which he died in is…"

"Almost 17 years ago. Around the time The Terror made its debut." Shaw completed her sentence and confirmed her suspicions. Shaw was there when The Terror was born.

"What you're saying is, Umbra killed him and consumed his body to become a general. And he also managed to take Miguel's skills as well?" She asked trying to understand, but all this, everything that had happened recently is just one surprise after another.

"If the brain does not remember, the body will. He must've stolen those memories and now he knows everything Miguel knew at the time." Shaw said assuming that is the cause of his skills.

"Is it even worth it to try and train him and have him go through our classes? I don't know if you noticed, Shaw, but he isn't the most focused individual" She said bringing up how Umbra either sleeps or simply stats still, waiting to get out of the cage people call 'class'

"look, I have my eye on him as well. I did not release a monster just to get back at Rose. But from what I hear, other people are the ones starting the fights, and he falls as the target." Shaw said before Sasha could bring up the issue of people getting hurt after THEY messed with HIM.

"Just...Make sure you take action if he does anything."

"Don't worry about that. Besides, you and your class will have a chance to see him in action. The higher ups heard of him and decided to put his loyalty to test." Those are not pleasant news to her.

Her eye twitched when hearing this…yep, she hated what she was about to hear. "Just spit it out, you French douche."

"Uhhhh…" The soldier was rather confused…she insulted a superior officer in the face and Shaw only chuckled. "Am I missing something, Sir?"

"Me and Natasha go way back, greenhorn." Shaw said to make things clearer. " before I was a Commander."

"Shaw…spit it out" She was getting agitated as her fuse was getting shorter by the second.

"Well, you know how 3 generals plague the Britannic Aisle, yes?" He asked her

" WERE." She corrected firmly. "Shadow wing is death and The Terror, AKA Umbra is on our side now"

"Exactly! The forces of the Lycani's have been pulling to the coastline where the last general class stands guard, blocking each and every sea route leaving from this land." Shaw pointed out with a rather exited expression.

"Are you planning to send him on The Abyss Dweller?" Sasha asked assuming they'd unleash Umbra on the last general to clean. Better him dirtying his hands then them.

" No. We are sending you and your class on the offensive. Your mission is to kill the remnants of the Lycani still left around here." he activated his clock and a holographic map popped up " We got a once in a lifetime chance now to fully take back England and we have to prepare before the Lycani receive reinforcements from the mainland." He pointed out.

" So I just take my class, go in the wilderness and tell them to shoot every Lycani in sight? With Umbra out there as well?" She asked having doubts. "And I take it time is not of the essence"

" Yes. You will be cleaning this area." he pointed to a spot on the map "This location is one day away from here by car, so try not to mess up."

She sighed. "Yes sir…" After that, she left. Still frustrated and stressed out, but somewhat satisfied when she heard of the mission her class received. The Commander is no fool, but was he, right about Umbra? Can he really be controlled enough to carry on this operation without any predicaments?

"Damn, ain't that woman complicated" he collapsed on his chair, sighting out from his physical exhaustion.

"Are you sure she's up for this sir?" The soldier asked.

"Believe me. If she's as good with the gun as she in b- Class…Teaching…Then she'll be fine" He stuttered. What's he hiding?

"Sir, did you and her, you know, were you-"

"One more world and you'll be cleaning bathrooms until kingdom come!"

The next day, the whole class was in confusion as Miss Sasha was announcing that there won't be any more classes for a while and that everyone is to bring their equipment and a bag of provisions to last a few days.

People paid attention and prepared as told, so when they arrived the next day at the academy and saw Miss Sasha wearing a more, battle oriented, outfit. Everyone immediately figured out what was

" Alright! Listen up! We have been assigned to take part in the extermination operation that will wash away any trace of Lycani in this country. Therefore I want each and every one of you to be at their best! Meaning no fights among ourselves, that goes for Umbra as well."

"Wait, miss, shouldn't we kill him too afterwards? He is one of them!" One of the students said then more began taking his side.

"Still hated I see" he spoke with a low tone of voice so no one heard him.

"Umbra already showed his loyalty and even proofed it by taking down Shadow Wing during the most recent attack. Thus he is seen as an equal to all of you by the higher-ups, maybe even a superior if it comes to it." Now those words raised some serious issues within most people, but her cold gaze upon the crowd made sure no one spoke out of bounds and infected to this.

But the truth was said by that one guy. Umbra IS a Lycani. " Now. We will be leaving in 3 H and the trip takes a whole day, so I want everyone here rested and ready to leave until then. I won't tolerate slacking off. Dismissed." She walked off and everyone went their one way either alone or in groups in order to prepare.

Umbra and the girls went back to their dorm room in order to talk about how they were going to do this. "So… How are we suppose to kill the Lycani?" Snow asked as this will be the first time they'll hunt them.

"Smack them! I know that is what I would do." A hot-blooded, spirited response. As expected from this black skinned girl.

"My kin is disoriented now that 2 generals are no longer managing the lesser forces. HQ chose a good time for this mission." he suddenly put on a sly smile " And gave me a chance to say 'hello' to my old friends..." He cracked his knuckles, inpatient to start rampaging.

"Jeez man, try wearing some perfume. Your killing intent is so strong I can't breath." Leonna said sarcastically, noticing him already imagining the carnage.

Snow, on the other hand, was worried and scared of what he might do. -If he is thrown out there...- she remembered what Umbra did to Shadow Wing -He will most likely do something like that again, maybe even worse-

"Stop spacing out, Windy!" Leonna said, helping get out of her thoughts. "We have stuff to get ready for"

" I am, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! My family name is Windhelm and you know it!" Snow snapped at her a bit which earned a laugh from her. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, Snow. Just…This is the first time I see you get so worked up" Leo said.

"Did I?" She looked back at her behavior. "Oh my, I'm sorry for that."

"No need to apologize! It is actually refreshing to see you act more human than a lifeless doll" Leo added.

"Speaking of lifeless things…" She glanced at the wolf sharpening his fangs.

"Hug?" He had a weird feeling about her gaze this time. "Something the matter?"

"Only this...Umbra, I want this to go as fast as possible so we can return before anything happens. Can you make sure to kill the Lycani's fast and efficiently?" Her order made him groan in disappointment.

"I can…But it so much boring!" He exclaimed in a rather dramatic tone. "Can't I at least bash their heads?"

"No! You will kill them as fast and efficiently as possible, understood?" She pressed on with the order, standing strong before him.

"Understood, my leash." He obeyed…good. He did keep his sickening smile, though, this time was because Snow acted more like how she should…Like a Queen, not a weakling.

"Good. Now, Leonna?" She turned to her friend.

"Hey now, know that only wolfy here is listening to you. I am free to do whatever." She pointed out as Snow couldn't possibly stop her from doing whatever during this trip.

"I know…I just wanted to say: be careful…"

"Awww. Thank you, Snowy-"

"Because you can be a but of a hot headed reckless person"

"Whacha said?"

"HA!" Umbra found that funny "You do like to go hard from what I saw during training."

"Well screw you both! I am gonna prove that I can really oof them Lycani's by putting them at your feet!" She declared boldly.

"Alright, but do be careful. I don't want to have to end up carrying you on my back or in a box back here." Umbra added, joking. But the 2 had no reaction to his words, only some strange looks. "Why are you two looking at me like that? Do I have something between my teeth?"

"Dude…what the actual hell." He went too far with that one.

"Oh Umbra…" Even Snow was disappointed.

"What is it? Come on, talk to me!" He begged a bit.

"Dude, like, the box part was overkill." Leonna said looking at him. "Do you have any tact at all?"

"Hey, we both know that can happen. " He said holding his ground.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it out loud!" She retorted.

"Let's just prepare and rest!" Snow shouted, directing their attention back to the main task at hand.

"Ok…" The two answered at once.

And so the clocked started ticking until it was time to leave. A total of 15 vehicles carrying a small army armed and ready to go left White Star that day. From which no one knew how many will see the city again. And how many will be left to rot in the wild.


	17. Out on the wild

Alright, last time it has been announced that due to the forces of the Lycani in chaos after Umbra, AKA The Terror, switched sides and killed Shadow Wing, another general Lycani. The higher-ups decided that this presented a golden opportunity to fully remove their presence from England, thus a full-scale assault was launched. But the coast will be protected.

Everyone was still in the vehicle, listening to the running engine as the light of day faded away during their long journey. But eventually, it came to an end as they stopped.

" Alright!" Sasha got out of the vehicle and started hitting it while yelling " Out! Set up camp!" Everyone jumped out at that moment and started setting up the camp, Umbra was helping Snow and Leonna with their tend while the others were doing the same, a part of the students started a fire while another one set up a defensive perimeter around the camp.

After about 45 minutes of preparation everything was ready, then Sasha called up everyone.

Location: Temporary camp.

Time: 23:33

"Alright! This is your first official mission on the front lines, so don't screw up! You screwed up and your body will be sent home in a bag!" She kept a strong tone of voice "This is one of the few, the only, times when we get an edge in this war after 50 years. We have a chance to take up a piece of human territory and with it, we make sure our fallen comrades that died in the past did not die for nothing."

The entire crowd replied back in unison. " I want some people to keep watch while the rest sleeps, we switch once 2 hours. Dismissed." Everyone started wandering the camp. Umbra was sitting next one of the fires looking straight in the flame. Snow went next to him to see what was up with him.

" Are you nervous?" She asked him as he could most probably hear his kin around.

"As if. I just cannot wait for Hell to break loose." But her worry was misplaced. He wanted for everything to go south so he can let loose. That made her worry about his aggressive behavior instead of his spiritual mood.

Once the battle was to start she knew he would head in head-on " Aren't you afraid? Many of us might not-"

He suddenly raised his hand to her face " Shush. Did you hear?" He perked up…something grabbed his attention.

"Hear what?" Of course, she couldn't hear what he was hearing.

Without explaining he picked up a burning piece of wood and went the edge of the camp "Do you think I don't know you're there?" He threw the wood in the forest and the flame lit it up, and right there, for a moment you could see blackish figures moving between the trees.

When that happened, those who saw them immediately picked up their weapons and began pulling closer to the center of the camp "Chill out. Those ones won't do shit." He said to make sure no one shoots…it'd be such a waste if ammo.

Snow walked up to him and looked closer at the forest. Those were Lycani's, no doubt about it "Why aren't they attacking?"

"As things stand I think they were ordered not to. Just observe." Umbra explained while cleaning his ear. "So to be blunt, I'd say we're surrounded." He pulled out his finger from his ear and whipped it on his pants, but Snow went pale completely as did others at his words

" We're not even here for a day and we're already…." She couldn't believe it…Their location was discovered this quickly, and they've been surrounded without noticing.

"Don't piss your pants, maggots." Sasha walked to them "The guards are keeping an eye on them, plus, they do not seem to have any sergeant class ones among them." She said, allowing everyone to relax a bit. Just a bit.

"Can't they still attack?" She was nervous and scared "There might be hundreds around us!"

"Easy on the pessimism!" She grabbed her fake arm and revealed a clock incorporated in it. " Sasha here. It seems we have been found, our position was discovered. Mainly soldier class Lycani surround us, orders?"

"Hold your position!" Shaw's voice was coming from the com device" If they turn aggressive, then shoot them, do not do anything that might make them attack. Over."

"Understood." She turned to Snow and Umbra, closing up her arm. "We're to hold our position and do not engage in battle unless they strike first."

"Understood…" Snow said scared at the chances of a possible attack. But Umbra seemed more disappointed than anything. He thought of those orders as a waste. Why? Because he knows the difference between scouts and attacks in waiting.

"Double the guard! Everyone else head to your tends and rest up!" Sasha ordered and everyone went to their tends and the patrols around the perimeter of the camp were doubled. The Lycani were waiting, no one knew when or if they were going to attack. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife, not everyone managed to close an eye that night and one of them decided not to even sleep.

Inside Snow's and Leonna's tend, Umbra was wide awake. He seemed calm despite the situation and looked like he was paying attention to the surrounding sounds. His ears parking up and moving in different directions. -Standing aside and letting humans live under their sight? Weak chances- he picked up a sound -I knew it- He went out of his tend and sneaked past the guards into the forest. After he walked for a bit, he climbed up in a tree and managed to spot a bear-type Lycani heading straight for the camp followed by wolf-type Lycani's as well, both of them sergeant classes. " I see…" He grinned.

At the camp, Leonna was moving around in her sleep "Good doggy…" she searched around for Umbra "huh?" She woke up "What the?! Snow!" He woke up her friend seeing as the wolf was!" gone.

Snow woke up slowly, yawning. "What is it, Leo?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"The wolf's gone!"

"Wolf- Umbra?" She looked around and he was nowhere in their tend "Where is he?" she was fully awake now. And how couldn't she be? From what they he might be killing everyone in camp.

" Heck if I know! I was looking for him in my sleep because his fur is soft and a good pillow, and he was gone!" Leonna explained, making it obvious he snuck out.

"Let's keep our head. I'm sure it is nothing-"

Suddenly a guard yelled. "LYCANI"

"Oh no…" Snow and Leonna quickly got ready and went outside, thinking Umbra might have gone berserk, but they wished it was him. They were met with the same Lycani Umbra had found in the forest.

"Everyone! To arms!" Sasha shouted as she wrestling a wolf-type, knocking him down and shooting it in the chest thrice, killing it.

Everyone began shooting and fighting, this ambush was small but effective. Umbra was right…they weren't scouts that observed, but a safety measure that the humans are here for when the main cast arrives at the camp.

"Where had they come from?!" Sasha was shouting as she was shooting.

"THE EAST SIDE!" A guard shouted back as he shot down some soldier class. But wait…East? But that meant those Lycani were not the same as the ones Umbra saw since he went west. So what happened to those?

Wherever he is, they needed him. Snow was using her handguns and shooting the soldier class Lycani "How did this happen?"

"No idea!" Leonna was sticking close to Snow to cover her back , kicking away any soldier class or sergeant class who got too close. " But we got 1 bear type and several wolf type sergeant classes here and a lot of soldiers. Where is that wolf?!"

"Wish I knew- " her eyes blackened for a second, meaning Umbra activated the connection.

-Ask and I shall replied- The voice of the wolf started echoing in her mind -I took care of the other ones.-

-What do you mean by other ones?- Snow asked in her mind knowing he hears her, but she was careless. The fight was still raging on.

"Down!" Sasha yelled out as a bear-type sergeant came flying out of the woods and landed straight in some of the other Lycani's. Its body was melting, meaning its core was destroyed, and it was obvious who was to blame for that.

From the forest he emerged, holding a wolf-type sergeant by its head before smashing it into the ground and destroying its core "Here I am…" he took his true form and from the looks of it, he took care of the ones coming from the west

"Umbra!" She had to admit, she was glad too see him.

" Dude! Where've you been?!" Leonna asked as she saw him "we could've used your help here!"

"Taking care of some trouble…But it seems there were more." He looked at the chaos in front of him, but smiled "More fun for me!"

" Um- " before Snow could finish, the wolf-type general threw himself in the battle and started taking down the other Lycani one by one with no remorse what so ever "Um…bra?" Was their support needed now anymore?

Umbra was on a killing spree, taking out each Lycani he saw and in that chaos…his eyes fully blackened as if he went back to how he used to be. His howl froze the blood of the ones around, but all they could is watch him do his work. A savage, merciless beast.

The bear-type Lycani charged at him, but only to find itself caught by the head and thrown in the air towards some trees that broke on impact. Umbra then jumped at him, pinning down its head with his foot and breathing heavily, ready to finish him when.

"Wolf!" Snow shouted as wolf-type sergeant Lycani started swarming her along with some other people, the wolf-type Lycani were quick on their feet so the ones carrying guns couldn't target them and the close-range fighters were starting to get tired "Back down!" She was shooting them.

He turned around and looked at the situation from his point of view and noticed a wolf-type closing in from behind Snow. "Keep-" her eyes blackened for a second " I see it!" She quickly turned around as the wolf jumped at her and managed to shoot it in the core, resulting its dead "Thank you, Umbra…"

As Umbra was paying attention to them he did not notice the bear-type biting his leg and pulling it, making Umbra fall. The bear-type got into 2 legs while holding Umbra's leg with his teeth then he threw Umbra away. Umbra did not stay down, he quickly shook his head and charged back at him.

" Lucky…" He pierced the bear-type with his claws "grab!" At that moment Umbra lifted him above him and shoved his other claw next to the first "You wanted a piece of me? Well…I want two of you!" With not a moment between his words and actions, he ripped the bear-type in 2 and in one of the halves was its core which Umbra destroyed immediately " Awww…he broke." He chuckled as the bear started melting.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Leonna Snow, along with other students were surrounded. "I gate this…" She put up her fist.

"GRENADE!" Sasha shouted as she threw a Vibros grenade. Right at Snow's feet.

"Watch your eyes!" They all covered their eyes as the grenade went off. Letting out a green shockwave that seemed to affect the Lycani, they looked like they were in pain and collapsed on the ground, giving everyone a chance to course, it also affected Umbra.

The wolf growled in an upset manner and glared at Sasha, cursing her. "Don't gimme that look, I had to do what I had to do." She replied, justifying that grenade.

"Next time…" He slowly got up. "Say it's a Vibros one."

"Like that grenade kills" She had a sarcastic tone "…Everyone, finish them off!" By taking the advantage, they managed to finish off the Lycani forces. A part ran away as the ambush was lost, but most of them ended up dead.

Umbra's body slowly shrank as he took human form again "Pathetic." He picked up the melting head of a wolf-type "Thought you could get the edge in me? In an ambush?" He laughed " Fools…" he threw the head into the fire, making the flame turn black and flare out of control for a moment. "That is my specialty."

"Count the injured and bring the meds!" Sasha ordered as they couldn't afford many losses.

Snow took some painkillers to Leonna, she got a few scratches " Here."

"Give 'em to someone else. I only need some patching up and I'll be as good as new." She acted tough, but everybody knows close-range fighters have harder than anyone else.

"Positive" She glanced at Umbra. "You should go see if the wolf needs a hand, I'll be peachy."

"Alright…" She left and went Umbra, which allowed Leonna to grab her rib in pain a bit.

"Damn…one of them got me good" She muttered as she had a flesh wound.

"Umbra?" Snow got to him, sitting next to the fire and watching some melting bodies burn. She tried not to puke as the smell could take down an army. And the wolf just kept adding more.

"What is it, Snow?" He asked as he carried 2 more bodies into the fire, covering himself in the dead goo.

"How'd you knew they were coming from the west as well?" She asked covering her nose. "You even snuck out to take care of all of them."

"They tried to ambush us. Those scouts from earlier gave up our position and they tried getting an assault from 2 sides. Of course, you shouldn't think I saved you or anything. I didn't notice the other group, and if I did, then I would've raised the alarm" He was genuine in his words. He is only 1, so he knows he cannot fight too many.

"Weak bastard's.." His attitude changed as he stomped on a body "They tried to ambush us while we were asleep and finish us. But they forgot I was here." He kicked the body into the fire, making it flare up once again.

"Oh yeah…The Terror is a master of ambush…" She recalled Umbra's fighting during the chaos "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy-"

"What the hell do you mean 'We have to move'!" Sasha shouted all of the sudden and interrupted Snow. She was talking on her clock and judging from her reaction, it was not good news.

"You heard me, your whole unit is to move further S." Shaw was on the other end, directing the operation. "The fact that you got attacked means the Lycani's still have some strength left."

" But S is where the territory of the last general is, why sent us further to him?" That was true. It meant that there will be more enemies there.

"Don't worry." He replied " Most of our other forces will be joining you shortly after you arrive. Over."

" DON'T- Damn it!" She was furious " He hanged up again…" She looked at the camp -Some of them were not ready for this, and one of them…- Umbra threw the last bodies inside the fire, making it go wild and changing color to black. -One of them has no remorse what so ever…Good God, what have I gotten myself into, I should've thought twice before becoming a teacher-

Snow noticed Sasha being deep in thought and went to her, her teacher looking away. "Miss?"

"Y-yes?" She stuttered a bit as she refocused on the situation at hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"It will." She took a deep breath. This was stressful. " But right now we are to move, we cannot stay here any longer, so tell everyone to pack up and hope in the car. We're leaving right away!"

"Yes Ma'am!" She went around and spread the order.

Everyone got ready, but they did have to say goodbye to 2 full-fledged hopes who died in that chaos. They packed everything and began traveling further S towards the coast.

In the vehicle, Umbra growled "I can't take it…" he was annoyed by the long journey.

"Can you resist more? We'll be-" He got up and went to the back of the truck, ready to jump. "What are you doing?!" Without a warning, Umbra jumped out of the moving car. Snow peeked her head out to look and was surprised to see him keeping up in his sergeant form. "You scared me! I thought you killed yourself!" She yelled at him but he just growled.

"Don't you 'I was sick the car's engine' me!" Wait… "Hold on…did I just understand your growls as words?" Umbra smiled. " Whatever." She shook her head and went back inside. "You better not get left behind!" She shouted from within.

"He knows how to give ya a heart attack, I'll give him that." Leonna said.

"Yeah…I wish he didn't though."


	18. First battles

Last time the camp was attacked and thus the small regiment had to move S, towards the territory of the last general in the Britannic Isle. They were told that they're gonna join others in this area, but who knows where they could be.

Sasha was in the front seat trying to use her com device "Come on…no success. Damn it! A death zone." She had been trying to get in touch with HQ, but with no results.

"I take it we're kinda stranded in the middle of Lycani territory then until we find our allies" The soldier driving the car said with a pessimistic voice.

"Yeah…God damn it"

In the back, Leonna was getting bored herself having to wait. " God damn it… How long are we going to be stuck in here?"

" Be patient, would you? Everyone is also tired and we still haven't reached our destination." Snow said trying to keep her friend in check.

" Damn it…I think I might just join Umbra at this rate." She said looking outside.

"Come on, Leo…it is not that bad." She says that but doesn't believe it. Truth be told, Snow was just as bored as her.

"Its boring is what this is, and like it or not, I cannot take it anymore. Umbra!" Leo shouted " You better have a comfy back!" She peeked outside the vehicle only to find the dirt under the wheels "The Hell is he now?!"

"Look up!" Umbra shouted, grabbing her attention.

" What- Are you for real?!" She sure was surprised to see Umbra riding on the top of the vehicle "When did you get up there?"

" I'd say about 3 hours ago while most of you were sleeping." He said as he laid back on the cold metal roof of the car.

"Mind giving me a hand up there then?" She asked but he didn't do anything.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now" He pointed ahead. They had company and being on too is not a good decision right now for her. "I suggest you hop back in and be ready for some rough driving"

"Huh? She went back inside and noticed Sasha and the driver looking tense, then, she looked through the windshield of the car. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed as they were heading straight towards a bull-type sergeant Lycani.

In the front seat, the soldier was sweating. "Sasha…?" he muttered. "What do we do?!" He shouted in a panic, only to then be silenced by Sasha.

"Keep it down, you damn idiot! Do you want to wake up everyone to a panic?" She said. Luckily for them, everyone, welll, almost everyone, was asleep.

"What do you suggest then?" He asked as the bull only grew closer. Bulls were problematic to say the least as they were strong and stubborn, and could easily flip a car this size over. It's forms pointed towards them, ready to impale them. "We're so screwed…"

-I hate to admit it, but he's right. If we get down from the car we might be playing into another ambush, but if we don't then we'll get flipped over- Sasha thought. "We are-"

" Need a hand?" Umbra lowered his head to the window "I can take care of him while you get out of here." He offered.

"God, motherfucking, damn it!" Sasha said then grabbed him by his shirt while he was upside down. "What the hell are you waiting for then? Jump!"

"Alright, alright! Bo need to get fired up like that." Sasha let go of him and Umbra went back on the top of the vehicle. "This is bound to be fun." He placed his hands on the roof of the car and turned, making the metal bend a little under his weight. "

"It's now or never!" The soldier driving pulled the wheel to the left, which shook everyone inside, but this also allowed Umbra to jump down just as the bull was about to hit, halting it advance. The car started again and went passed them as Umbra was holding the bull in place.

"Shit! You're tough!" Umbra said as he was holding on to the bull's horns.

At the vehicle, everyone was uneasy about that maneuver from earlier. Leonna even lost balance and hit her head. "Maybe a little warning next time?" She said rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Snow went forward to the window and tried talking to Sasha. "What was with that maneuver?"

"We got intercepted by a bull Lycani, that's what happened. Umbra stayed behind to slow it down" Sasha replied.

"What? Without my order?" That's true. Snow might have told him something else or exactly this, but right now it was worrying how he acted without orders.

"He offered. That's all" Sasha said. "If he is so eager to fight, to kill, and dominate, then he's my guest as long as he kills what we need killed. Now, get back inside!"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Snow went back inside the vehicle and sat down. -I hate to do this, but…I have to make sure- Her eyes blackened as she connected herself with Umbra. -Umbra?-

-Snow?- His voice was echoing inside her head. -Now's not the time..- From his voice alone Snow could figure out a slight sign of struggle.

-I know, but I had to make sure you'll respect my order- She said, making the wolf groan in annoyance. -Now, let's link our vision-

Umbra, unable to defy her words, establishes the visual link. Snow had once again a first row seat in this brawl. -I told you it was not the time- The bull was trying to shake Umbra away, but the wolf held on tightly. In the end, the bull began gaining as the wolf's back feet sunk into the dirt and began getting pushed back, leaving a clear trail behind. -I have to focus here. I will be quick, so let me do my job!-

-You better- Snow shouted in her mind knowing he heard her then her eyes returned to normal, having Leonna in her face.

"That wolf's talking with a bull?" Snow sighed hearing Leonna ask her that. "Knew it…" But her expression confirmed Leo's suspicion.

As the vehicle was getting some distance, Umbra was barely holding his ground anymore." Damn…it" He squeezed out those words as he was being pushed back "You're strong, I'll give you that…" he was holding onto its horns to hold him.

After the vehicle was nowhere in sight, the bull-type stomped his left furiously on the ground and lifted its front part into the air along with Umbra as he was holding its horns. It started moving chaotic and Umbra started losing its grip

"Damn…" With a last strong swing of its head, the bull-type sent Umbra flying into some nearby rocks *You frigging- " he didn't get to finish talking as the bull-type charged at him and without time to react, it impaled Umbra with its horns. One going through where the heart would be and the other in the stomach area "Not good…"

The bull-type immediately started to lift Umbra with its horns and began charging towards some trees, Umbra tried using his claws to escape, but with no use. The Lycani went straight through a couple of trees, with Umbra in the front then stopped drastically. It swung its horns and they started slipping out of Umbra, but only to the point it can throw him like trash.

" That…hurt…" He got up as he could " You sure know how to use those horns…but I know how to use my claws." Umbra began running towards the bull-type and with a good leap he got above him and on its back, he then grabbed its horns and started pulling its head.

The bull-type started struggling like a mad bull, jumping and swirling like a rodeo. A dangerous rodeo, in the end, it managed to kick Umbra off his back and while he was falling, he used his back legs to kick Umbra in his side. Umbra landed at the base of a tree, but he was already tired. After last night he didn't get much rest, so what will happen?

He got up "I…" The bull-type charged at to impale him once again, and Umbra did not even move. The bull pierced Umbra's chest, but something was odd. It had only one horn "Looking for this" He had its horns in his hand "Seems like I got a piece of you!" Right as he finished those words he used the horn and stabbed the bull in its eyes, making it back down "My chance!"

Taking advantage of the situation he charged at the bull and with a strong push, he knocked it on its side. Umbra moved fast to ram his claw into it and search for its core, and found it.

The bull struggled to get up, but Umbra was holding it down and a few moments later it completely stopped .

" Finally…" He was breathing heavily "You were a tough nut to crack…" He pulled his claw out and tried walking away. " Gah!" He moved his hand to his side and noticed a black liquid pouring out. "What? But Lycani's do not have blood…this is…" his face showed no trace of it but his eyes were clearly full of fear, something was wrong. Very wrong. "I can't waste time here." With that got into his sergeant form and began rushing back to the others, but they were already very far away from him, so it will take a while for him to them.

In the meantime, the vehicle was getting closer to its destination by the second, and 2 h later they managed to make contact with their allies and set up a rendezvous point where they would meet. Umbra was far behind them and not anywhere close by. The bull-type was a clear sign that their location, no matter where, is not safe, and without Umbra's strength to help them they will suffer more losses if another ambush comes around

Snow was worried. She hasn't got any news from him -Did he managed to win or…No, his core is around my heart after all. He cannot die, can't he?-

Leonna noticed that Snow was deep in thought and worried "Hmmm. hehe " She put on a mischievous smile "Look out! Umbra's back!" She yelled

" What?!" She immediately jumped and looked outside, only to realize she was tricked Some people laughed, some didn't. But Leonna was laughing pretty well, until Snow figured out what she did and stepped on her foot.

"Ouch!" She pulled her leg "Worth it…"

" Why did you do that for?" She couldn't believe this. Umbra was MIA and all Leonna did was mess with her a bit.

"Sorry, but when you're that deep in thought it's hard not to take advantage of the situation." The black girl said still giggling from her antic.

Snow sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you do I hope you're gentle." Everyone laughed at that one. Leonna was bringing some laugh to this boring journey, and who can blame her? The road has been long and exhausting, so everyone needed that. Even Sasha laughed a bit as she could her them talking in the back.

The soldier gaze a strange, rather surprised look. "You can laugh?"

"Of course I can. Is it that hard to believe I also enjoy a laugh now and then?" Sasha said answering the soldier who couldn't really believe what he heard.

"I mean…"

"Know what." She stopped him as she could predict what he was gonna say. "Don't answer, just drive. Also, how long until the rendezvous point? I'm getting impatient stating in this car"

"30 minutes, give it take" He answered, completely ignoring her earlier laughs and focusing on driving.

"Good. Let's hope the numbness fades quickly once we do" She stretched her arms out.

Eventually, they reached the rendezvous point. But their allies were nowhere to be seen. What happened to them? Why weren't they here?

"Odd…" Sasha said getting out of the car, but she had no idea why they were running late "I only talked with them a short while ago. This doesn't make sense-"

"Ma'am!" He yelled from over a hill " I found them, bring the medic! Quick! " but his words one could tell things were bad. His panic was justified when they found the other unit on the other side of the hill, they were attacked…A part of them was fine, but some needed medical help and for some of them…it was already too late.

They quickly set up camp and Sasha talked to some of the survivors. Apparently, a bull-type sergeant, like the one that attacked them, had caught up from behind, followed by about 3 wolf-type sergeants and some soldiers. The attack was swift and well executed. Their unit barely survived by running to the rendezvous point, the Lycani retreated when they noticed another vehicle approaching.

"Sasha was outside the medical tent "Damn it!" She took out her gun and started shooting towards the woods "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" She was letting out her anger.

"Miss?" Snow came out of the tend after tending to some wounded and saw Sasha panting heavily with her gun out. "Are you-"

"WHAT?" She quickly turned around and raised her voice at Snow by mistake out of anger. The poor girl got easily scared by her and took a step back, now hesitant to tell Sasha the bad news. "I apologize, Snow. It's just…" She sighed. "The stress is getting to me…"

"I can imagine…" Snow said carefully as her teacher's mental state seemed to be on edge. "But, well…we have another issue. We're running low on medical supplies."

"Great" She exclaimed sarcastically "First our allies get busted now we might not have enough medicine to even save ourselves. What else could go wrong?"

"I'm sure that if we go outside the camp we can find some herbs to use." Snow proposed.

" Herbs?" Sasha repeated. If their situation was so dire that they needed to result to primitive medicine…well. " Are we that bad that we must need herbs?"

"It's just so we can-"

"Go!" Sasha cut her off, turning to the woods once again. " Bring some good bags and be careful. The enemy is everywhere and unpredictable."

"Yes Ma'am." Snow left to get others to go with her in order to collect the herbs, but little did they knew about what lurks in there.

A group of 4, 2 girls, one being Snow and 2 guys equipment with Vibros riffles went outside the camp perimeter in search of herbs to help the wounded. They wandered deep into the forest, they lost track of time as well, so by the time they were done with gathering the herbs, it was pitch black outside as night covered the land.

"I cannot believe how deep we had to go." He was talking while walking "The road back seems endless."

"We only need to reach the camp safely." Snow said to keep their morale up. Last thing they wanted was to be late, and this is just what happened.

"If there's even a camp left…The Lycani might have ambushed us again, so." She was quite the pessimistic girl.

"Perish the thought! I'm sure they are alright."

"If you say so." Oh great, she knows sarcasm as well "By the way, where's your…pet?" She asked not seeing Umbra with Snow.

"He's not my pet! And…I don't know, OK. I haven't headed a word from him since the bull." She'd be a liar if she said she wasn't worried.

"Then how do we know he's not plotting to attack us then?" This girl sure was skeptical about many things, but this was actually a question lingering with many people for some time. What if Umbra secretly plans to slaughter them all? "We're in his territory, and I doubt this is not a good chance for him to do so-"

Her words were cut off by some sounds in the surrounding area. They all dropped the bags on the ground and pulled out their weapons. Back to back, they paid close attention to the sounds surrounding them. They weren't enough…multiple Lycani came out of the forest, soldiers along with wolf-type sergeants. They counted at least 20 in total

" Ffffffffffffffffff-" he was trying to let out a swear, but he was too scared to finish.

"Shit. Fucking knew it" The pessimistic girl kept her fingers ok on the triggers.

" Hold your grounds…We can take them." Good to know there was someone more optimistic there…even if he was shaking a bit and seemed to doubt his own words. The Lycani were getting closer, then one of them jumped at one of the soldiers. He reacted to it and shot him, but this caused the rest to attack.

"Incoming!" Snow began shooting. Everyone was firing at them with all they had.

"Damn it" In the small fight, they didn't even realize when they broke formation and began running around shooting at the Lycani's. But every bullet that hit needed to hit the core, or else they were only slowed down.

"Don't get near me!" Snow shouted as she got a soldier class in the core "Got one-"

"Gag!" A wolf-type jumped at the pessimistic girl from behind and ripped her shoulder, it was shinning its fangs into her as the other Lycani were coming to help him kill her "Get off!" she struggled but to no use. They were bearing their fangs deep in her.

"Hold on! I'm coming-"

" No, no, no, NO! STAY AWAY!" A soldier lost his cool completely and not even one of his bullets were hitting their target " Don't get close to me- Gah! " Multiple soldier class got the jump on him and pinned him down. Unfortunately for him, they sliced his throat and he didn't survive.

"No!" Snow shouted as the soldier was killed, but then she heard the screams of the girl being attacked by the wolf Lycani.

"Hold your- Damn it." His weapon ran out of ammo "A little help here?" He pulled out a smaller handgun and began shooting.

-Who do I help?- she couldn't decide between them. On one hand the girl was struggling not to die and the soldier looked alright from the moment, but the girl could die before Snow got to her and that'll result in the soldier getting overwhelmed as well -what do I—

-Isn't that why you got me?- his voice echoed in her head.

"Umbra?" She looked behind and heard a powerful howl that came from the forest as Umbra charged to them in his sergeant form. As he got there he got into his general form and managed to fend off the Lycani around the girl while killing 2 of them in the process.

"You look like you could use my help" he smiled at her showing his fangs.

The girl had deep wounds bleeding "You…" she looked at him, barely able to speak.

"Keep the thanks for later" he stood between her and the Lycani. When a Lycani was to attack her, Umbra would've killed it. "Weakling…" He said as he stepped on one that was about to get passed him.

"Good…" With one front covered, Snow could go to help the soldier and managed to lend him some ammo.

They kept fighting until none of the Lycani were left, the loss of a soldier was a blow they couldn't avoid. They buried him and put the wounded girl on Umbra's back as they picked up the bags with herbs and went back to camp.


	19. The famed General

Alright, last time things went a bit south. The ones who Snow's unit had to rendezvous with got attacked before they could meet up and caring for the wounded depleted almost all medical supplies. Snow suggested the use of wild herbs from the surrounding woods, but that turned bloody as they were attacked by Lycani's and one of the soldiers that were with them died. Luckily, Umbra managed to catch up to them and with his help they survived, one got wounded, but they managed to return with the herbs. Some time passed and more units joined them. The operation was going well as most Lycani were killed in the central and Nordic regions of the Britannic Isle. But the coastline and S are still infested and guarded by the last general of the Isle. Abyss Dweller. The camp grew in size as more people joined them and it began looking like a small settlement. They had to fend off attacks from the Lycani from time to time, but they stood their ground.

Location: Hope HQ

Time: 16:46

Shaw was in a meeting with other people, which included Sasha, holographic images of them were displayed at the table.

"I take it everything is going according to plan from your report, Sasha." Shaw said with a stern figure as he was in the presence of superior officers, higher ranked than him, and a proper behavior was needed.

"Yes Sir. From what I gathered from the rest of our troops, most of the Isle is Lycani free at this time. Only the southern region and coastline remain."

An older man with a winkled face cleared his throat. "If I may."

" You have the word, Colonel Johnson." Shaw said, letting the elder speak.

" Although this operation proofed successful until now, what are you going to do with our 'guest'?" His question made Shaw's heart to increase its rating as things can go bad. The colonel might be old, and retired for the most part from military duty, but his word still weighed a lot out there.

Sasha took a small breath. "You mean-"

"He is talking about the Lycani." Another voice replied, cutting Sasha off. The screen was displaying a woman wearing a crimson uniform with long black hair and blue eyes. "The Terror of the Night. Once this is over we will no longer have any need for him." She said sitting on a chair with her left leg stacked up her right one.

"Yes. But I didn't say anything about getting rid of him once this operation concludes" The colonel said fixing his glasses. "But out of curiosity, Rose, what exactly was your suggestion?"

"That we execute him, what else?" She replied. "He's a Lycani. A HATED Lycani to that."

Both Sasha and Shaw smirked knowing how that will turn out. They cannot kill him without destroying his core. "I'm afraid, miss general, that it might not be possible." Shaw said smiling at the fact that he might get to see Rose frown with anger at the news.

"For some weird reason…" she smirked, making Sasha's and Shaw's confidence shrink greatly. " I believe killing a girl is easy enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"WHAT?!" Sasha raised her voice as the general's words shocked her "How do you-"

"Do you believe I would simply allow Shaw to cross me?" The general said. "Shaw might have got me, but I am not out the fight just yet. Also, watch your tone when speaking to a superior"

-Damn you, She-Devil- Shaw was staring at her screen with anger in his eyes "So you know…" He muttered as he starring at her, wanting nothing more than to while that arrogant smirk off her face.

"What is Gen. Rose talking about?" The colonel asked as he had no idea what was going on.

" The core of the Terror…is currently merged with the heart of Snow Windhelm." Shaw pressed a button on the table and a holographic image of Snow appeared with a medical char next to it "This shows the state of it. As you can see, we cannot remove the core as it is basically her heart as well. So we cannot kill The Terror without killing her too."

Hearing Shaw left the old colonel completely stupefied, in all his years of experience he never heard of such thing "How is something like this even possible?"

" We do not know." Sasha answered. "We never analyzed the Lycani for anything but weaknesses, and this is a first for all of us."

" Yet, if she were to die or her heart to stop, that'll mean the end for The Terror."

"Umbra" Sasha said in correction to Rose's words.

"Excuse me?"

"Snow named him before we knew whom he was, and he chose to stick with that name; Umbra" Sasha explained, but then she noticed Rose laughing at the fact that a Lycani was named by a human.

"So you named him? Like some street dog?" She asked, mocking them.

"Hmm" The colonel was deep in thought " Has this…Umbra, caused any problems?" Oh? He addressed him by his name.

"He was involved in several conflicts after his introduction, but they were started by students thinking he should just drop death." Sasha answered.

"So he was bullied. Is any of them still alive?" The colonel asked.

" Most of them are right here on the front." Sasha said. "Some couldn't join us due to some injuries"

"Colonel, what does his life have to do with this? I demand a answer!" Rose demanded as she saw how things were starting to gain a bad direction for her.

"Simple. I suggest a vote." The colonial said. " We will vote to decide if we should kill Snow and take Umbra down with her, or allow him to breath and fight along side us."

"HAS YOUR WRINKLED ASS GONE SENILE?!" She raised her voice as this decision didn't go well with her "No matter! I hold the highest rank here, and I say we-"

"Hold it right there!" A deep stern voice cut Rose off as a new screen appeared at the table , in it was a man with glasses and white hair wearing a heavily decorated uniform. He had a scar that was going over his eye, and it was visible even through the glasses.

"General Anderson!" She immediately seemed to have calmed herself "What is it with you here?" Even her voice seemed to hold more respect than before now.

"I listened to the whole conversation until now. And I must say, Rose, that I'm disappointed in you. Killing an innocent girl just to get to him?" His glasses slipped forward, allowing his grey scarred eye to stare at her directly through the screens.

"Sir…" Rose was at a lost of words. And Shaw loved this!

" The colonel wasn't wrong. A vote is in order, but before I give mine as well, I'd very much like to shake the hand of this Lycani."

His words actually got Shaw worried now "Sir? What do you mean?"

" Don't act as if you didn't expect this, Shaw. Even as we speak I'm on the move." True…there was a sound echoing in the background.

"Wait, 'on the move'? What do you mean Sir?" Sasha asked as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Make sure to prepare a nice welcoming, Sasha. I will be arriving in about 3 hours with my personal regiment."

Sasha's heart skipped a beat hearing him. "Y-yes sir…"

"Typical." The colonel sighed. "Of course you'd pull something like this."

"But of course. I had the best teacher back in the day as well." The general replied, making the colonel chuckle. Then said with a smile.

"Don't get yourself killed out there."

" But Sir!" Rose finally spoke up after building up some bravery. " The Terror has-"

" Killed more people than the Shadow Wing and the Abyss Dweller put together? Of course he has. But, as you have said, his been fighting with our troops and I did read some reports about him. He is just as brutal as we expected, and dangerous. But he is also not a fool, nor just a mindless killer. I don't know what to think of him right now, but once I see him in person the answer will be clear."

Rose settled down, admitting her defeat in this argument. "Yes sir…I apologize."

"That's so like you, Anderson." Shaw said as he saw the general put Rose in her place with words alone. He didn't even had to use his authority or rank. "Just make sure not to go too harsh on him, or force him to be harsh on you. I don't believe you want to be fully blind, don't you?"

Anderson chuckled " Of course. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a lot to look forward too." The holographic screen displaying his image shut down

" I take it that concluded our meeting." The colonel said.

"Pretty much, yes" Shaw said l, confirming the colonel's words.

Rose was looking pretty angry and frustrated. Anderson got her well…too well. "Dismissed." Her screen shut down.

The colonel laughed a bit " Seeing Gen. Rose getting what she deserves once in a while is truly worth my long life." His screen shut down.

" I must prepare for the General's arrival" Her screen shut down.

Seeing as the meeting ended, Shaw went back to his office. He had a slight smirk on his face on his way there, most likely from seeing Rose stopped in her tracks and steaming with anger causes some satisfaction within him.

In the meantime at the camp. Everyone was managing their equipment for the fight ahead, including Umbra, in his own way.

He was in his general form, howling here and there, fighting some soldiers and rookies "Come on!" They tried to flank him. Most likely a combat exercise to be better prepared for future encounters with Lycani's, but Umbra was…well…

"AHHH!!!" He passed out as he hit the ground. Umbra had grabbed his arm and threw him around a bit too much.

"Ah, crap! Not again. Medic!" A medic arrived to examine the rookie, and after he gave his Ok on his condition, the rookie was taken to his tent to rest. The soldier turned to Umbra with a trace of stress in his voice. " Can you be a little more…gentle?"

" Why? Can't you take a hit?" He didn't seem to care whatsoever about the people he was, well, 'training'.

The soldier sighed. " Why do we have to babysit you again?" He seemed awfully tired, and no wonder he is. Who knows how many times bra knocked them out cold.

"Don't look at me. Snow is on her med check and someone had to make sure I don't rampage. Or at least that's what she said." He replied as he stretched his arms.

"Sasha…Of course" Figures it was the Russian woman who put them to this.

"Anyhow…" he grinned showing his fangs " Shall we?"

The soldier gulped down his own spit before saying. "God have mercy…"

While Umbra was outside 'training' . Snow was inside the medical tent having her health checked. "Amazing!" The doctor was examining the spot where Umbra cut Snow in order to insert his core "Lycani cells acting as human skin. They closed the incision and even fixed any bone, then as your body was healing by itself, they spread throughout your cardiovascular system. And to add up to my amazement, they started to fulfill the roles of blood cells as well, transporting oxygen to your organs." She was pretty interested in all this Lycani cell thingy. But Snow was not.

" Thanks but…why is that important?" She was holding her top to allow the doctor to see the wound.

"Well…" She smiled. It seems she waited for someone to ask for some time. " I'm glad you asked. You see, while you Hopes were killing the Lycani, we doctors started looking into their bodies. We made several discoveries, but none are solid due to the fact that we're not allowed to research living specimens. But your condition proves that, when the war is over, maybe and just maybe, we could have a breakthrough in the medical domain and develop new techniques to help the ones in need."

"I see…" she covered herself back. The doctor's words left her pretty amazed herself "But…what about my hear-"

"Your heart" she said it before Snow could " Well…" she seemed rather nervous, but at the same time excited " Your heart…ruptured."

"That I know. But what it's it state now?"

"You see, thanks to the special equipment I was allowed to bring to , well, treat YOU. I was able to get a much better view at what exactly happened back then, and I must say, it is marvelous."

"How so? Isn't my heart just all white and stuff?" Snow asked. She never really did ask the detailed parts of her condition.

"Your heart was like a broken piece of glass, impossible to fix. But…" she pressed a button and a holographic screen popped up with the image of a heart on it…a white heart. "The 'fusion' with the Lycani core closed the rupture and even made your heart work again. Don't take me wrong though, professionally said you were dead until this occurred."

"I see " she placed her hand above her own chest where her heart was beating "Then I own him my life…"

"Ah! Speaking of Umbra…" she presses another button, but she seemed rather worried and troubled "I took the liberty of taking a sample out of him, I found it when I was at the portable showers." She seemed rather embarrassed about this one…what did she see?

" The showers? " She seemed confused "What was he doing there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he only showers when he has to. And he didn't get anything on him lately." Snow said, bringing slight disgust to the doctor.

"Wait, so, he doesn't shower at all?" She asked. That…was not good at all.

"Is not that he doesn't shower, but he doesn't do it too often." Snow said thinking about it. "Funny, he doesn't smell"

"Hmmm. Lycani's do not produce bad smells…" The doctor muttered. "But that's besides the point. Well, not quite. But you get the idea. I know why he went to shower"

"Why's that?" She looked at the screen, but all that medical stuff was above her understanding. "Is he sick?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Lycani's don't have diseases, from what we know at least. But he does have something. He's…melting. The piece of him I found was a chunk of death cells and when I analyzed it further I found living cells as well. They also died in the next 30 minutes."

"What do you mean?" She was already looking pretty worried

" I don't know why, but he is melting like a death Lycani would. At a much slower rate, but he is. And his cells are not multiplying as fast as they are dying. At this rate he'll-" Before the doctor could give her diagnose, Sasha walked inside unannounced. "S-Sasha! What's with you here?"

"Not important. Tell me, are you finished?" She was in a hurry, which was understandable since she knew who was coming.

"Yes. We just finish." The doctor said.

"Good, because Gen. Anderson is going to join us in about…" she checked the time " 2 and an half hours. I need Snow in order to have Umbra under control."

"A-Anderson?! Oh my, I have to fix my hair!" The doctor dashed out.

"…Crazy admirers…" Sasha sighed.

"Miss, why's this man so important-"

" No time! Come!" She grabbed Snow and immediately went out of the tent with her. Once outside everyone prepared, and even Umbra had to behave so Snow was right next to him the whole time.

Some time passed and the loud sound of a heavy vehicle started echoing from afar. "He's here…" Sasha was tense, as were many senior Hopes and soldiers. "Everyone!" she shouted "Be on your best behavior in the generals presence!"

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone shouted in response.

The vehicle , which was followed by 10 other smaller ones, was like a moving fortress. Made to last against the hordes of Lycani this tank was large enough to carry 20 man and it presented massive power. The door then opened and multiple people came out followed by the general. Behind him followed another person, a girl which seemed to be in her 20' with long black hair and mocha skin. Spanish, maybe?

"Hmm." The general looked around the camp. "Not too shabby. This is a good camp."

" Sir!" Sasha saluted him "Welcome to our camp!"

" Easy with the formalities, Sasha-" while he was talking with her, someone caught his eye "Is that him?" He pointed towards Umbra, his interest clear as day in his voice.

"Yes. The Terror, also know as Umbra." Sasha said.

"I see…He used to hold the same rank as me as well in some way…" he walked to Umbra, finding himself face to face with him.

" Can I help you?" Umbra asked as the general was in front of him, looking at him, measuring his strength.

" I guess…can you take your true form?" But from what it seems, his human appearance bored the general. He came here for The Terror, not some ordinary man.

"Really now? And what would be the reason for such a request?" Umbra asked as he began getting interested by the general himself.

" I would like to see how is it to be in the presence of a true general class, that is, without fighting him." He was telling a half-truth…he wanted to throw down, and Umbra knew it. He was seeing it in Anderson's eye.

His grin grew wider. "Snow? May I?" He requested permission.

"If the famed general is asking…" She wasn't too excited about this…she knew what is going to happen. "Go for it"

"Thank you…" He said exhaling before turning. The Terror was face to have with the general.


	20. The final battle of the Britannic Isle

Last time, we witnessed a meeting in which the operation was discussed. But Gen. Rose brought up Umbra, and that he should be taken out as well at the end of it, which would mean killing Snow, something she said is a small price for taking out The Terror. Her words, though, were completely cut by Gen. Anderson, a very respected man judging by her attitude in his presence. Now a vote is in session to decide what to do with Umbra and Anderson decided to meet him...Over a small brush.

Umbra slowly changed his body. Like before, his clothes were absorbed into his body as his size increased and he was almost unrecognizable. He stood in front of Anderson, he looked down on the man standing before him. But the general only laughed.

"Wonderful!" The general exclaimed with a wide smile of excitement on his face. "No wonder you're a commanding officer in the enemy's rank- oops! Excuse me. Ex-superior officer."

Umbra let out a small growl before talking. "Thanks…I guess?"

"Sir. What is it you wish to-" Before she had the chance to finish, the general drilled his fist in Umbra's stomach, making the wolf flinch. "Sir!"

"Damn!"

"Think fast!" While bra was still in a state of confusion from that quick punch, the general got behind him and tried to land a kick to his head. But the wolf managed to react and caught his boot as it was coming towards him. "Now that's better! But you need to try harder to put a dent in MY tracks!" He began putting more force into his leg, slowly pushing back Umbra's arm.

"So that's how you wish to play!" Like a cloth, he lifted Anderson and threw him in one of the tents. "Then so be it!" He leaped at Anderson, growling aggressively.

"Hey, hey, hey! Is this really ok?! He is thrashing a general!" Leonna had a point. Normally, someone would either face life prison or straight up the death sentence for doing what bra's doing right now.

Snow looked around and noticed that the man the general brought were not doing anything. They were just watching. " I don't think so." She had an uneasy feeling about those guys, especially about the woman who was behind the general. She could swear she saw her eyes twitch when she saw Umbra.

The general managed to dodge Umbra's assault by sliding to his right and placed his hands on the ground, allowing himself to kick the wolf in the side with both his legs. Umbra was pretty surprised by Anderson's reflexes and sheer strength. It was…exhilarating for him. Finally finding a human worth fighting.

"I must say…" The general spoke as he three away the top part of his uniform, remaining in a tank top with his arms exposed. And damn! He's ripped for his years. "That was a fine throw."

"Same goes for your kicks…" The wolf actually praised him. "I never met a human who hits that hard before." He whipped his lower jaw of filth and narrowed his eyes at Anderson as he said those words.

"What can I say? Hard work, hellish training…" He stopped for a moment. "And many, many Lycani heads under the belt." His voice changed when he said those words. From a friendly tone to a more murderous one. But did Umbra care? Of course. It meant things are getting more interesting.

" I never knew there was a human like you alive on this planet. It makes my short life well lived." He said as he brought his claws out. "COME! SHOW MECWHAT YOU GOT, MAN!"

"With pleasure!" Anderson replied to Umbra's battle cry by charging at him with a fierce fire burning in his eyes. The 2 we're not giving heavy hits anymore, no. They punching one another at close range. Anderson got himself punched and scratched until his blood spilled, Umbra's hits were focused where his stomach and collarbone were. But the general ain't any weaker. Anderson was getting solid strikes in his jaw.

"Yes…" Umbra whispered as the 2 continued waging war.

"How long has it been…?" Anderson did the same before getting punched hard into the face, making his glasses fly off his face. Yet he kept going at it.

Both shouted. "Since I've fought someone like this!" The 2 clenched their arms, trying to push the other and see who's stronger. Umbra was bigger in size, but Anderson was not giving up. Despite his feet going into the ground, he kept pushing up as he held the wolf's claws in his fist.

"Anderson! You damn monster." Umbra said. "You're one of the few, one of the ONLY humans who ever pushed me this far!"

"Thanks for the praise…" Anderson replied. "But…Ill be the first to defeat you bear handed!" The general put a foot back and retreated his right arm, making Umbra, who was pushing, to lose his balance a bit and an opening was made. The general then gave the wolf a hard jab right into his chest and lifted him up.

Umbra coughed as the hit knocked the air out of him, but the general was not done as he threw Umbra on the ground. Tired, but still able to fight, Umbra got up again, planting. "Are you sure…" He panted "You're human?"

"Are you sure you're Lycani?" The general asked back as he was in no better shape than the wolf. Both were exhausted. "You're awfully stronger than normal…"

"Touché"

"Anyway…" He looked at Snow. "You said you live a short life, yes?"

"What does that have to do with our brawl?" Umbra asked and traced the direction Anderson was looking "You wouldn't…"

" Make it shorter than you think" He snapped his fingers and one of his men grabbed Snow.

"What?!" She tried struggling but he had a strong grip "Let me go!"

He began growling furiously "Release her at once!" He shouted. His fur parked up and claws out to kill.

"With a choice." He pulled a gun and pointed it at him. "What do you choose?" What was his game? At first, he didn't seem like the type to pull such a dirty trick. He even fought unarmed against a being who eats humans like him for breakfast. Of course, not literally speaking.

He growled at him. "What a disappointment…" He sighed looking at him. "You are no longer a leader, wolf. You surrendered your alpha status." Anderson nodded at the soldier holding Snow and he pulled a knife which he began pressing against her neck.

"Wait!" Leonna tried stepping in, but the soldiers blocked her path.

"No one shall interfere! That's an order!" Anderson shouted as his gun was pointed at Umbra. "Do it-" In that moment. In that crucial moment he acted. He launched himself at Anderson and stepped on him, using him as a trampoline to jump higher into the sky, distracting everyone.

The moment he landed, he did so by kicked away the soldier then he grabbed Snow with an arm and put her against his chest, holding her with one arm. He let out a strong howl and growled at the other ones like a guard dog would when its master is threatened. "WHO WANTS TO DIE?!" He shouted " Just try and do something!" Snow was still shaken by what just happened, but she had to admit it…Having a wolf can be nice.

As he got up, Anderson looked at him stupefied -He didn't even think! She gave no precise order to be saved, and yet he reacted. It may be just the primal instinct Lycani have, but what if...- He aimed his gun and tried shooting Snow, but his bullet was caught by Umbra.

The wolf narrowed his eyes at the general. He was furious, no doubt about it. " Never. Attack. MY QUEEN!" He shouted

" Amazing…" Anderson muttered with a low tone of voice. "He took the bullet and he didn't even think about his own well being." He smiled "My vote is set!"

"Vote?" he was confused. "What did he mean by vote?"

Snow turned around to look at them. "I don't know…"

Sasha cleared her throat and went closer to the 2. "I can explain." She carefully explained the situation to them...but Umbra did not have a good reaction

"That cowardly hoe!" he raised his voice "She doesn't even have the courage to face me, so she tries going after Snow? Pathetic!" It seems Sasha don't leave out Gen. Rose's proposal of killing Snow to kill him. And that angered him a lot. "I'll rip her to shreds!"

"Not exactly my words about the situation, but pretty close..." He said as he got himself a new pair of glasses. " And I got my vote. You're safe, wolf."

"Sir?" Snow turned to him, confused as to why he put someone to kill her.

"Hold up! So you did all that just to test him?!" Leonna seemed pretty upset, and honestly, she has the right to be. The guy threatened her bestie "You looked like you tried to kill her!"

"Leonna! Watch the tone of your voice!" Sasha scolded her.

" No, no! I deserve that!" Anderson said. He had to admit, he might have jumped the gun a bit…much.

Leo sighed as she called herself. "But anyhow, what now? Are you going to leave?"

"We are about to attack a general class Lycani right in its yard! No way I'd leave!" He replied with excitement. It seems Umbra is not the only fight-loving freak around.

"So, I take it you'll stay and throw down with us?" The wolf asked.

"Yes! This old man still has some fight left in him after all." He said looking up to him.

"Then it is settled...We shall attack next-"

"Tomorrow at the first light!" He cut her off and shocked everyone by the time.

"But Sir-" Sasha tried to protest but to no use.

" No buts! I saw your resource situation, and with all these waves of attackers they are going down faster than a cold drink during a hot summer day! We move in tomorrow! Period." There would be so many objections if he wasn't right about the resources. They cannot waste more of them, or else they'll find themselves in a bad spot to be.

"Yes Sir…" Sasha said. "I will make sure the preparations are done by then"

"I have to prepare as well…" Snow said as she jump from Umbra's grasp. The wolf taking his human form once more afterwards.

" And I need to get some training in before going in as well. Can you help me, wolfy?"

" Sure. But no calling me wolfy! wolf is bad enough." Umbra said.

Shortly after, Sasha made the announcement and everyone started getting ready in a hurry. That night, not everyone managed to get a good sleep. But everyone was surely nervous about the upcoming fight.

" Hey, Leo. Are you awake?" Snow was whispering

"What do you think?" She also whispered " Is he awake as-"

"I am...my ears are more sensitive than normal humans, remember." Umbra replied in anticipation. He was in human form inside their tent.

"We do. But that's not what it's on my mind." Snow said.

"What's the problem then, Snowy?"

"we'll be going into battle tomorrow, and I...I'm afraid. Many of us will never return." As pessimistic that may sound, it is the truth. This is war, after all.

"Know what, you're hella right!" Leonna didn't even try saying otherwise in a hopeless attempt to cheer her up. " Many of us will kick the bucket out there. But think about it this way: For each live sacrificed, 2 will thrive." At least she knew how to say 'sacrifices are needed' in a nice way. I think.

"Basically, the sacrifice of one is no concern for the good of the many?" And Umbra had to make it sound…cruel.

"Heck no! It means that you must stand up and fight so others won't have to in the future!" Leonna snapped at him a bit to correct his words.

"The future?" The wolf muttered.

"The future..." Snow stared at the roof of their tent "How do you think the future will be after this war is finished?" She asked solemnly.

"I don't know. But I got my own agenda, and that's seeing my ancestors land. Africa." Leonna said.

"I see. And you, Umbra?" Snow asked him, but the Lycani was silent. Something was…strange. But not the in I'm the strange-strange way, but rather in the unknown-strange way.

"I have no future..." Finally, he spoke. But his words were so…sorrowful.

"That's bull and you know it-" Leo remembered what they talked about "Oh yeah...your life spam on only around 35 years old in human years…." She looked around before asking. "How…many are you now?"

" 16. I am 16 in human years. I am already at half of my life." He replied. Despite his life being wasted on killing and living under orders, he seemed rather unaffected by that.

" But...what did you mean 'I have no future'? What does it have to do with your- "She remembered the words of the doctor "Umbra..." She looked at him with a look full of sorrow.

"I know…I knew for a long time now…" Except Leonna who was only aware of his short life spam.

"What are you 2 hiding? Snow, tell me, what is it?" She asked her friend as the wolf looked away.

Snow inhaled before beginning to talk. "Umbra's d- " Her words were interrupted by the alarm " What?!"

"Hell!" Everyone jumped out of bed and took their weapons hoping it was just an exercise...but it was not.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Umbra shouted as he took his general form. Howling as an additional alarm.

The guards at the walls reported approximately 30-40 Lycani's of sergeant class followed by at least 3 dozens of soldier class ones. The bullets were raining down on them, but they kept charging and 2 bull-type sergeants hit the walls with force, multiple times until the wall came crashing down and all hell broke loose.

They were fighting to survive, but the Lycani's were not retreating. They kept going forward, killing any human in their path. Umbra was fighting them with all he had, but even he couldn't stand up to such a crowd. The fight took a lot of everyone, but they managed to fend them off with minimal casualties. But with the wall destroyed their defense was clearly no longer an option.

"General!" Sasha shouted as she went to Anderson. "What are your orders, Sir?" Since he was there, he held the highest rank, thus he had the command.

"What time is it?" He asked as he looked around. He knew they had to move.

"3. 47 AM" Sasha replied.

"Very well, in that case, order everyone to gather what little we have left and move out! We are attacking now!" He ordered then walked away to get his own stuff together.

"YES SIR!"

After the order was passed down everyone took what resources they could and began moving out. The army was led by the general's vehicle which carried some wounded soldiers. Umbra was in his sergeant form, carrying Leonna and Snow on his back with the resources tied to his side. They were moving S towards the coast where the last general was waiting. But he was ready...At the coast was a whole army of Lycani's, all of the remaining ones left in the Britannic Isle.

When the sun rises, the army arrived and saw the forces of the Lycani's waiting. Like a horde of savage beasts, they were roaring at the humans then the chaos was silenced by a strange sound coming from behind them.

Anderson was standing the front of his troops and even he narrowed his eyes knowing what was coming "Here it comes..."

From behind the army, out of the water, a Lycani leaped out. Its body, like Umbra's and the Shadow Wing's, was a mix of human and animal. It had the head of a shark, which made it clear what it was, its body was black like the rest, it had legs and arms similar to human ones, except that a membrane connected its fingers and had a tail going down.

Abyss Dweller, the last of the Britannic Isle's general Lycani. He stared at the humans but he mainly focused his gaze on Umbra. Umbra growled as he stared right back at him.

"Easy there boy…" Leonna said noticing Umbra's reaction.

"I take it that this is it, huh?" Snow was nervous and her hands were shaking.

"Yeah...the fight for England. I just hope I get to see the fight for Africa one day." Leonna said as she looked at the mob of beast in front of them.

"Let's first hope we get past today." Snow said.

"Everyone!" Anderson shouted "Set up the line! I want the turrets fully loaded with Vibros modified ammo at each 5 M of it!"

"YES SIR!" They immediately began working

While the front line was being set up, Sasha couldn't help but notice Anderson's expression looking at the Lycani's. "Sir? Is there something wrong?"

"Just like Umbra, they are not completely mindless and wild. They are waiting." He said looking at the enemy.

"For what?"

"Waiting for something that'll break this eerie silence and start the battle. Yes...they are waiting for someone to sound the horn of war." The general knew of this…

In only one hour, the front line was set. A mechanical wall with soldiers equipped with Vibros weaponry for long-range battles stood behind it and turrets fully loaded were locked and ready as well. Umbra took his general form as he was ready to begin. His gaze still focused on the Abyss Dweller, he remained silent.

Leonna and Snow strapped their gloves and loaded their guns respectively, getting ready for the big fight. "Ready Snow?" Leonna asked as she popped her knuckles.

"I think so.." Snow put her weapons up slowly and took aim. But Leonna could tell she was afraid when she saw her weapons shaking from her unsteady hands.

"Hey, try to relax, ok? Everything will be just fine." Leo said to reassure her.

"How do you know?" Snow sure had high doubts about everything.

"Call it black instinct" She winked at her friend, making her laugh.

" I guess we all have to trust our instinct once in a while." Snow replied with a slight smile on her face.

" Yeah. See? You get it."

"If you 2 are done, then I suggest you focus. The battle is starting." Umbra said, grabbing their attention.

"What do you mean she looked at the Lycani's They are not moving." Leonna said, pointing out the unmoving army in front if them.

"That's because you're not looking behind!" he pushed her away and before he could react as well he was grabbed by 3 sergeant class falcon-type Lycani's that took him towards the army.

" Umbra!" Snow shouted. The horn of war had been sound.

"An attack from behind? Damn it! Everyone! Attack!" Anderson ordered and so it started, the last fight for the Britannic Isle.


	21. The Howl of Victory

Last time the shit hit the fan fast and by surprise when the troops arrived at the coast side of the isle, ready to take on the last Lycani general, Abyss Dweller. But things didn't go as smoothly as people would like. They were being attacked from behind as well by Falcon-type Lycani's who tried grabbing Snow, but Umbra pushed her to the side and he was taken instead.

General Anderson reacted at once to this attack and ordered the fire to be let loose, and thus, the fight for the Britannic Isle had begun. But with Umbra gone, a strong piece was taken from them.

"Umbra!" Snow called out to him as the falcons carried him to the water. Snarls and growls were heard coming from the wolf as he struggled to shake them off but to no avail. When he got one down, 2 take its place. They were just too many "We have to go help him!"

"We can't!" Sasha yelled out as she shot dome of the advancing Lycani. "They are coming in with all they got! We need all hands on deck to hold the line!"

"But Umbra-"

"Snow!" Her teacher shouted and looked at her. Sasha's cold glare making her understand the situation they were in.

"I...I understand." She took her weapons and pointed them at the Lycani forces, then repeatedly pressed the trigger towards them, shooting them down as they were coming.

"Keep the heat on them lads!" Anderson shouted as he was shooting the Lycani forces using modified scorpion assault rifles. His bullets like whips on them, and the smile on his face wide as he unleashed hell. "How's that turret coming along?"

"It's all done, sir!" The mechanical turret that marks the edge of the battlefield was all but ready. They had yet to activate it. "We only need the Vibros cell and we're ready to fire!"

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get it!" Anderson shouted and the soldiers immediately obeyed his orders. They ran through the battlefield towards one of the cars in order to get a green cubic compartment made of glass with a handle on top and a glow in the center of it.

"Now to get this back to-GAH!" He didn't get the chance to deliver the capsule as a falcon-type dived down at him, attacking him with its beak and talons. "Get…off!" He managed to grab his gun and shoot it in the core, killing it. "Damn, that was-Oh shit!"

"EVERYONE! WATCH OUT!" Anderson shouted as a number of bull-type Lycani charged through the battlefield, sweeping right through the line and even taking a soldier in the forms and throwing him on the ground. But they were heading for the soldier with the Vibros capsule. "No, you don't!" But the general was quick to catch on.

The soldier averted his gaze as the bull came close to him, but then he found that the final strike didn't get delivered. He opened his eye to see the bull on the side, struggling to get up. "Oh, thank God, someone shot its leg." He said then began running.

"Nice one miss!" Snow said to her teacher and it was she who shot the bull's leg.

"Anderson's guns are good for large crowds, not precision. " She said. "Of course I have to cover that flank myself…" she sighed.

The soldier ran across with the Vibros capsule in hand to the turret then plunged it the designated place for it. "We're powered!" He shouted, then Anderson jumped behind the turret, pressing a few buttons.

"Let's see what the boys at the tech division were able to do this time." With a final flip of the switch, the turret began to rise and 2 mini-gun barrels started rotating on the sides. A digital sensor detecting all Lycani in the area. "Oh, fuck yeah." The turret began firing, hundred of Vibros rounds per minute raining down on the Lycani, and offering a clear view of a certain struggle.

"Umbra!" Snow shouted as she saw him being carried to the water by the falcons. He was struggling like hell, biting and scratching the birds around him. But they just kept coming. "We have to help him-"

"Snow! Look!" Leonna shouted and pointed in Umbra's direction. The falcons were…retreating? But why? And why right above the water- Oh God.

"Finally!" Umbra exclaimed as the last falcon flew away and he landed in the water below. He managed to swim to the surface, spitting out water as he tried to keep himself afloat. "Ugh. Someone is going to lose their head for getting my-"

"Umbra look out!!!" Snow's shout was too late to warn him as Abyss Dweller came from below him and bit Umbra, swallowing him whole completely before going back to the depths. "Um…bra?"

"Damn…" Leonna was shocked by what she saw; Umbra was eaten alive. But this had to wait…

"You 2!" A soldier shouted. "What are you doing? Stop lingering around and start fighting!"

"Y-yes!" Leonna replied, but Snow was still in shock, looking over the horizon. Just how badly is this affecting her? "Snow?"

"Is he gone?" Her eyes became black in color trying to reach him; visual, audio, anything to know he was alive. But for nothing. "No…no, no. We need him!" She dashed out towards the coast.

"What is she doing?!" Sasha shouted.

"Snow!" Leonna called out to her and ran after the white-haired girl, but she was fast, very fast. Strangely fast to that. "Damn…" Leonna slowed down as she saw Snow getting out of range. "Just where is that speed coming from?"

The Lycani were not stupid and began pulling back slowly as the turret was slaughtering their forces. They ran towards the sea and looked like they were running away as a part of them kept charging to distract the humans and offer cover. But there was something odd about it and Anderson could smell it.

"Does this thing shoot higher caliber rounds too?" He asked looking at the commands, but the soldier from the tech division smirked knowing the general will like the reply he's about to give.

"Yes, sir! The turret's ammo and guns can switch out for anti-tank ammunition and firing. Slower, but more powerful."

"Anti-tank you say? How about anti-earth?"

"Pardon me?" He didn't have the luxury of processing the question the general took his entire grenade belt, pulled a pin, and threw it in the middle of the barren battlefield. "What the-?"

A large explosion took place, sending a powerful shockwave in all directions, but right there, at that spot, the earth sank in and revealed what the general feared to be. "God fucking damn it, a tunnel!" He shouted as a number of Lycani began coming out of the ground, far more than the initial amount they saw on the surface.

"They must have been planning to use that tunnel to sneak past the line…" Sasha muttered in shock as she realized the enemy's plan. It wouldn't just be a hard blow, but a finishing one. Fighting on 2 sides simultaneously was just not possible with their current amount of resources. And now, they have reinforcements to deal with. "Everyone!" She shouted. "Conserve ammo and aim straight for their cores! Close-range fighters are to take the front line! Now!"

Everyone obeyed the order, except for Snow. She was still running towards the water in hopes of finding the wolf. But on her way she was met with her share of enemy forces trying to stop her. Strange though…each time one got close, she quickly reacted to it, no matter the chaos and confusion, she just managed to tell when one was after her and she shot them straight in the core. But it might have something to do with her eyes going Lycani-like right now, with only her iris not being black.

In the meantime, Leonna was doing her share on taking out Lycani. Her Vibros modified combat gloves allowed her to plunge her fist straight through them and into their cores. But that only with the slim soldiers. The bigger, sergeant class, proofed to be quite the challenge. Especially when she found herself face to face with a bear-type. "Oh shit…"

The Lycani got on his back legs and roared as it tried bringing his claw down on her, but Leonna managed to duck under it and slide between the legs of the bear. "Not this time, teddy! Last time you took me by surprise, but the same trick ain't gon' work twice!" She said as the bear tried turning around at her. But the black girl simply stood there with her gaze fixed on it.

"Come on!" She shouted and the bear tried to strike her again, only for it to have his upper side blow away by a bullet next. "What?"

"Oh, yeah!" The tech soldier exclaimed. "It works like a charm!" The turret's guns didn't change, it was the same one. But the bullets did. The middle of the mini-gun barrel was actually designated to shoot those anti-tank rounds. And it was working perfectly.

That didn't change how it took Leonna's moment, but it made up by revealing the core. She jumped up to it before the Lycani could regenerate, flipping forward with her right leg forward which she used to smash the exposed core before landing back down. "Well, I guess that works too."

Suddenly, Snow screamed from the middle of the battlefield. She had run in so deeply that stray bullets were a danger now; risking to get shot dead right where she stood. A bullet even got her shoulder and made her topple into the mud, then a falcon-type dived down to her, but she managed to get on her back and shoot it before it reached it. "Snow!" As soon as she saw her, Leonna ran to her friend.

Snow got up slowly from the mud, her shoulder bleeding a bit. But luckily, Leonna caught up to her and offered some help. "Leo?" Snow muttered as her friend picked her up.

"You really are a handful, you know that?" Leonna said as she was helping Snow walk back to the safe zone behind the storm of bullets. But the white-haired girl, once she saw the direction they were heading towards, shook off Leonna. "Snow? What's wrong?"

"We can't…I can't! I can't leave Umbra to die!" She said raising her voice. "I don't know why, but…I need him. I need his strength!"

"What the hell? Snow, are you even hearing yourself right now?" Leonna argued. "You were wary of him until recently, so why are you acting as if he's your-" Before she could finish the sentence they were attacked by the Lycani. Perhaps a battlefield in full battle is not a good spot for arguing. "Damn it!" She jumped back to dodged a bull-type's charge, but Snow took that chance to run for the coast again. "Snow!"

Leonna was calling out to her, but it was like she couldn't hear her anymore. All that mattered was the place where the earth and ocean met. But once she reached it, that was it.

"Umbra!" She shouted desperately for him, trying to get a reply. Abyss Dweller was quiet throughout the fight as well, but that didn't mean he was not there…unlike the other Lycani forces charging at Snow.

Multiple enemies tried to attack her, but a few bullets blew them right up. The turret had been pointed at them to provide cover, but it won't hold on for long. At the speed that turret was firing, its ammo ran out before they knew it, leaving Snow open.

"Sir! We're out of ammo!" The soldier shouted and Anderson grit his teeth. The number of enemies was far higher than expected and they were mostly unprepared to deal with such a force. Plus that blasted tunnel.

"Then get down and start shooting!" He ordered. "I want someone to check in contact with HQ! Request immediate back-up!"

"We can't!"

"What do you mean?! Go contact HQ right now damn it!"

"Sir, we can't! I've been trying for the last 30 minutes to do so and nothing!" The soldier was telling the truth...And Anderson hated that. He hated such misfortune falling upon them in the midst of battle. "No one is picking up…"

"So we're left to our devices." The general muttered and grabbed himself a cigar from his pocket, lighting it up and blowing some smoke. He then looked at the battlefield with a look of madness in his eyes, but not a chaotic, crazy one. But one of a man who chose his grave. "EVERYONE! Spare no bullet on them!" Anderson ordered and the line broke, entering in a downright wild brawl with the enemy forces.

While chaos unveiled, Snow remained by the shore. She looked towards the horizon with false hope in her eyes, thinking that her wolf might return. But no one had emerged from the deep abyss. "Umbra...come back…" She muttered. "Return to the battlefield...Fight!" She was raising her voice. "As your Queen I command you! Return here and fight! Slay them however you wish! I don't care anymore!" She was freaking out, shouting orders to him for naught.

But someone did hear her, and that someone was none other than Abyss Dweller. The shark-type general swimmer through the water at a speed similar to that of a torpedo and jumped right out of the water in front of Snow, his hard breathing as he inhaled air instead of water and many razor-sharp teeth in his maws giving the image of nightmare as it's black body creep towards the white-haired girl.

But Snow, as she saw him, only grabbed her guns with a tight grip and pointed them at him. "You took him from me...DIE!" She began firing at him like mad, bullet after bullet hitting the black body of the shark. But it just slowed him down as he took bullet after bullet which simply got stuck in his body for a second before falling off and regenerating. "DIE! DIE! DIEEEE!" But Snow kept going.

"What the?" Leonna dodged a hit herself, leaning on her palms then jumping up and giving the Lycani a good kick to the chin. But as she did she saw Snow and Abyss. "Snow!" She began rushing to her through the crazy battlefield.

"Eat this!" Anderson pulled out a smaller handgun, a magnum, and stuck in a wolf-type's mouth. The bullet traveled all the way to the core and destroyed it, but that was barely an achievement. "Damn…" He looked around. "Sasha! How are you doing?"

"Could be better." The Russian woman fired as the Lycani grew closer, but when a bear-type tried getting too close she simply waited for it to go on 2 legs and kicked it right in the core, shattering it. "Much better."

"Oh well." Another wolf jumped at him, but he elbowed it from behind it and crushed its core with his foot as it hit the ground. "It is what it is. At least if we kick the bucket here it'll be a fight worthy of the history books!"

"I don't like your way of seeing this, sir" Sasha confessed as she and the general ended up back to back. "But I hate to agree…" She threw the empty clips and reloaded and the general popped his knuckles.

"By the way, what's the deal with 2 of your students wanting to throw down with the big one?"

"What?" Sasha looked and saw Snow shooting Abyss in desperation and Leonna rushing to her. "Those 2 are going to give me a heart attack one day…"

Leonna was rushing throw the battlefield, kicking and punching away any Lycani that tried getting in her way and even using some as launch pads to leap a higher distance. "Come on…" She was praying to be in time, but fate doesn't always listen to what we want, but to what we don't want.

"Grenade!" One stray grenade blew up close to her position, knocking Leonna down on the ground with her head bleeding from a side and her hair coming loose to get into her eyes.

"Damn-" She winced as she tried getting up. Looking down she saw the cause; her leg had been busted. Her knee was covered in blood and she could feel it move abnormally, it was dislocated. Or worse, ruptured. But both were bad at this current time. "Damn it!" She cursed as she laid down and could do naught but watch.

"Die. Die. Die…" After shouting with so much anger, her fire was put out by the reality of despair. Face to face with Abyss Dweller, her guns empty as she presses the triggers in hopes of even 1 bullet to fire, she had nothing left to do but eventually let her arms down. " I'll...die"

The general grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, looking at her with disgust as he opened his mouth. "Disgusting…" a deep, inhuman voice came from him, sending chills down her spines as he began choking her. "That traitor's remains course through your body, making you so much more than your peers. Yet, you remain weak. A fragile human easy to break by the smallest tide."

"Snow!" Leonna called out to her as her friend was struggling for breath, but there was nothing that could be done. Dweller was killing her slowly, not to gain pleasure, but to show her how little she is worth.

"Die, foolish human." Those last words were all she heard before her vision began going dim and the sound of battle vanished. Her arms collapsed and her eyes began losing their luster.

-It seems...this is it.- She thought as she accepted death.

-Have you lost faith in me already?- Her eyes shot open as the voice of the wolf echoed in her mind, then a sharp projectile made its way into Abyss' eyes, making him drop her on the ground where she coughed.

Snow looked up as Abyss began to grunt and shriek, and the black goo making up his body shifted at his waist into a pair of claws that pulled themselves up, revealing a familiar set of eyes. "Thought you could just eat me and be done with it, you oversized sardine?!" Umbra, as if this was a horror movie, emerged from Abyss' body.

Snow's and Leonna's gazes couldn't be more happy to see him. But Abyss sure was not. "You annoying, traitorous pest!" He snarled as he tried grabbing bra, but the wolf already began attacking him right from where he was.

"I might be a traitor to YOU, but know what? I don't give a fuck." Umbra bent backward and grabbed the earth with his claws, managing to pull himself out fully and grab Snow. He ran with her through the battlefield, picking up Leonna as well, and rejoining the others. "I get eaten for not even a full hour, and this is what I come back to? Pathetic."

"Glad you're alive, wolfie" Leonna said barely able to breathe at this point.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it for later" Abyss let out an inhuman shriek and the Lycani began focusing on Umbra. They wanted the traitor's head. "A lot later...But I take it that I can now kill them as I wish, yes?"

"You heard me?" Snow asked looking at him.

"Of course I did." His fur perked up as the other Lycani drew closer. "And you cannot even imagine how much those words make me happy." He chuckled sickly, a sadistic urge kept in check until now beginning to sip through the cracks of the little mask he was wearing.

"...My order is unchanged" Snow added. "Do your worst."

Umbra howled and charged straight into battle, knocking away each and every small fry coming to him. But when a bull charged him he grabbed it by the horns and threw it into some of the others. "Come on!" He challenged them, and falcons began raining down. But he was not going to fall for it twice in a row and countered them completely, killing 2 of them brutally by hitting them in half.

Sasha and Anderson, as well as the rest of the troops, were relieved. With him back the Lycani seemed to have changed priorities and are now focusing on him. "SUPPORT THAT WOLF!" Anderson shouted. "Help him kill them all!"

The tide of the battle was changing, and Abyss did not enjoy this sight. "You damn traitor. Damn humans. Just who do you think you are!" He himself went in the chaos, finding himself between 2 soldiers. One got crushed under his feet while the other had been eaten from the waist up, only to be spat out after. "I'll show you just who ruled this world now!"

"Looks like the shark joined the party-" She flinched as the medic was patching up her knee. "Damn, that hurts"

"Try not to move"

Leonna looked at the battle, wishing her knee didn't get busted. But all she could do now is watch and…"WHOOP HIS FISHY ASS!" Do this.

Snow, on the other hand, went to Sasha and Anderson's group for some ammo. "I apologize for my behavior!" She said quickly then began shooting.

"Snow, you can't just-"

"We'll worry about it later, Sasha!" Anderson interjected while pointing out the situation. "Less talk and more shooting!"

"...We will have a talk when we get back at campus, got it?"

"Understood…" This was certainly something Snow was not looking forward to doing but for the moment, this battle needed to be won.

Umbra and Abyss advanced deeper into the battlefield, going through any obstacle like the monsters they are until they got face to face in the heart of the chaos. The 2 giving each other sharp gazes. But the first to throw a hit was Abyss. He tried punching Umbra in the head, but the wolf caught his punch and retaliated with one of his own. Only to then receive a strong kick to his abdomen and getting forced back a step.

The 2 knew everything about each other, but that was the exact reason they didn't fight like this from the start; Abyss can not defeat Umbra on land. Just as Umbra is not fit for fighting in or underwater, Abyss was not a threat on land, and it was showing; his movement, despite looking strong and steady, was difficult because of his membrane between the toes. And there was the air as well which was bothering him. But this is war, and in war, nothing is fair.

The 2 fought in the center, shark versus wolf, a predator of the sea against a predator of the land. But Abyss couldn't help but take notice of something and smirk, almost laughing as if he heard a joke. "Are you eating right? You seem...slimmer."

Umbra's eyes widened as he caught on to the meaning of his words and knew he couldn't drag this for long...he knew it too now. In the meantime, Snow was maintaining fire along with the general. "They are just too many!" She shouted.

"Damn it!" Anderson cursed. "At this rate, we'll be fighting with sticks and stones! We have to take the head whilst we have bullets left!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we have to kill the general, ASAP!" Sasha exclaimed as she shot down the enemy, but she could tell that her guns were getting lighter. "And we better do it quickly."

"Umbra!" Snow called out to him, but he was more busy fighting the good fight in the center. But as the fight dragged on, and the bullets stopped providing cover, the Lycani charged at Umbra like a wild storm. Snow gasped as she saw him getting overwhelmed, even pushed on his knees.

But the wolf had his pride, and he was not going to fall here easily. "If you all wish to fight me, then so be it!" He got out his claws. "I'll take on ALL OF YOU!" He jumped up and managed to catch a charging bull-type by the head, smashing it into the ground below. A bear then tried to get him as well, but he struck it first, receiving its heavy claw afterward, but no even flinching. He lifted him up above his head, the wolf letting out a powerful howl as he threw the bear onto the bull's horn, destroying the core.

Multiple, smaller ones attacked him; wolves, falcons, and boars. But he was able to send them flying-the strength of his hits so powerful that their cores shattered the moment their the cold ground-this was the gap between a general and other Lycani. Once fully unleashed into battle, not even an army will stop them.

Abyss charged once again at Umbra, trying to bite him using his jaws, but the wolf slid to the side, making Abyss trip a bit. Umbra then jumped on him and pulled his upper jaw up until he was looking him straight in the eyes, he then grabbed his lower jaw too and jumped down, throwing the shark on his back. "Give me this!" He pulled on his jaws and broke them apart completely, making Abyss roar in pain.

But before he was able to deliver the final strike, the bull he put down earlier bashed into him and managed to shake him off Abyss, allowing the shark to get up and regenerate his damaged jaw. "You will pay dearly…"

At first, Umbra thought Abyss was talking to him, but when Abyss had grabbed the bull's horns and threw it mercilessly towards him, he understood. The shark had his own pride: He hates having his life spared or saved. Umbra did take the gift, and slashed the flying bull in half with his claws, destroying its core as well. He gave Abyss a piercing glare, the shark returning it just as much.

"Die!"

"Die!"

The 2 Lycani shouted at each other and once again began fighting. But it was not getting anywhere. Despite other Lycani jumping on him as well, Umbra was holding his own completely. If anything, they were more of a nuisance to Abyss since he had to watch out for his soldiers being thrown at him again and again.

But Snow could feel Umbra getting tired. Despite him fighting like there was no tomorrow, and despite how everything looked, he was getting tired. If nothing was to be done to change the current situation, then all is lost. Luckily, Leonna had been looking around.

"Snow! I got it!" She shouted and got up as she could, but her knee was making it difficult to even stand. "The rocks! Anderson's little boom revealed a bunch of them!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Listen here."

Umbra had just killed another annoying sergeant but then he received the message from Snow along with his new orders. "Here." He growled before beginning to run towards the formation of rocks created by the explosion of the tunnel.

"Coward!" Abyss shouted as he began chasing him. Umbra was putting all the energy he had left into this, and it better work. They did try to stop him along the way, but when he caught one of the wolf-type sergeant's and split him down the middle he was already there. And Abyss was not far.

-Now?- He asked Snow via their connection as she was getting ready on her part.

The sound of weapon parts clicking as they got put together was a beautiful song, accentuated by the sound of loading as well. Leonna had managed to find Snow a Vibros modified sniper rifle to shoot with. She laid behind a cover and laid on her stomach, not caring about the filth, and took aim. -Do your part!-

Umbra turned to the rocks behind him and looked around, seeing one big enough to fill that shark's maw good. But he also grabbed another one from the ground, screaming as he pulled it out entirely and set it on the ground, leaving a pretty big sized hole. He began carrying it on his back, waiting for the signal

Abyss has opened his jaws wide, ready to devour Umbra again. But as he got too close, Snow shot his eyes and Umbra used the rock he picked up as a weight when Abyss went past him to completely smash him again the other rock, his core getting crushed in the moment of impact.

"You didn't win…" his last words began pouring out as the Lycani shrieked and screamed in pain, retreating away towards the sea. Umbra was sitting behind Abyss and watched as he melted slowly. "...you will perish, Terror. You know it..." His last words before he finally died.

"We won?" Anderson asked taking off his glasses and looked around. A wide smile took his face as he put his gun up and shouted. "WE WON!"

Everyone rejoiced in victory, but Umbra howled in domination as he claimed his prize. He took the time to rip Abyss' jaws out before they melted and held them up. Snow and Leonna looked at him and noticed the extra goo on him which was from the other killed Lycani. But as he began making his way to them, he suddenly grabbed his chest in the area his core was.

Seeing him, Snow rushed ahead along with Sasha who also noticed him showing signs of injury, but when they found him, they found with...shorter hair. "How come you got a haircut in the middle of a battle?" Sasha asked confused, but he only narrowed his eyes. He was hiding something, and Snow knew what.

"Umbra?" He remained silent as behind him laid a small amount of death Lycani cells-the goo, but they were both Abyss' and his. "Are you dying?"

"Dying?!" Sasha echoed in shock as she heard Snow ask him then looked at him. True, he seemed to have more difficulty than last time, and he did show signs of fatigue that were not present with Shadow Wing. Heck, it even took him longer to defeat Abyss, and not because they were evenly matched, but because, ever since he gave away his core…

"Yes…I am dying. Been slowly melting since day 1 in the cell. I will be no more than a bunch of goo before long, and my hair, where the excess was going, is the countdown for that" His words couldn't shock then more. One major victory was won today, but only now do they find out the cost.


	22. Red-Black Horizon

The fight was won. Or at least, that's how it was supposed to feel. Many had fallen in this bold move to reclaim the Britain isle, and many were wounded. On their way back to White Star City, Umbra, Snow, and Leonna were invited to travel with the general himself on their way back. Snow and Umbra to answer questions and Leonna because she was close to them. The general stood with a stern expression at them, totally different from his previous show of excitement on the battlefield. His personal assistant staying beside him, giving Umbra cold glares as she remained silent.

"Sir?" The general put his hand up to stop her from talking, and Snow obeyed.

"Tell me, Snow, how did it feel to run that fast?" His question puzzled her, but Umbra seemed to know something as his eyes twitched. "You should've seen yourself out there...you were like an impala running through the savanna."

"What do you mean, Sir?" She asked seeming increasingly nervous about this.

But the general shifted his attention to Umbra. "I know about your degradation, Umbra, and I won't push it too much. But care to explain why she seems to be developing superpowers?"

Umbra looked at him, then at Snow, slowly opening his mouth to speak. "It's because of my cells."

"Your cells?" Anderson echoed hearing him. "Mind elaborating?"

"Oh, wait! I think I know!" Leonna interjected. "When he put his core inside Snow he also closed up the incision using his own body." Umbra pointed at her.

"There's your answer."

"Interesting." Anderson leaned back rubbing his beard, but Snow was one step away from a heart attack.

"What?! You mean that, because of your cells, I am-"

"Developing abilities beyond human potential? Most certainly." Thew Lycani replied with a chuckle. "Soon you will see how I feel; standing above you puny and fragile beings." Anderson couldn't help but eye him at that comment. So, he took off the sheep's clothing.

"What?"

"Hey now, that's not a nice thing to say, dude!" Leonna raised her voice. "Where did that came from?"

"From the truth. " Umbra argued. "We Lycani currently outnumber, are more powerful than you humans, and can crush you under our feet at any given time!" He chuckled. "And you know what's the most hilarious thing? WE CAN'T!"

"Umbra, explain yourself!" Snow shouted, showing authority towards him as her behavior became different from her initial one from the4 start of the year. "Why are you saying all this now? What do you mean by 'we can't'? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Snow shouted, her eyes showing black spots as Umbra simply chuckled seeing her.

"Oh, with pleasure." He replied obediently. "Up until now, there were other of my kin on this earth. But now, only I remain. Get it? This means I am the biggest threat left around here! But at least I can unwind at last as well. What you heard was the truth-"

"Yeah, I kinda figured as much." Umbra's little monologue was cut short by Anderson, his assistant giving him a gun. "I had a gut feeling that the Lycani were holding back on us."

"Say what?" Leonna was stupefied hearing him. "Are you saying that all those Hopes send in the wild, all those years spend behind the walls..."

"They were all done because the Lycani Queen allowed us." Silence has befallen the room, the sound of the engine clear in the silence now more than ever. "We've been at her mercy since day 1 and we didn't know."

"What?" Snow gasped with shock in her voice, Leonna's expression showing similar reactions. "But then how come we are alive today? Why did they allow us to grow and create weapons against them? Why?"

"Because we do not fear them, that's why. " Umbra answered. "You humans think that one effective weapon is all it takes, but you are wrong. Fear is the factor of control and dominance in war, and humans had been kept under it for decades now."

"But not anymore" Anderson pointed his gun at Umbra. "With this push we gave, the Lycani will stop holding back. Hence why you are saying all that, aren't you?" Umbra's expression turned into a twitching frown as he gritted his teeth. He disliked being read. "You are warning us."

He clicked his tongue. "So what?" The wolf crossed his arms. "You are all dead in the water. You might've won this one battle, but once I am gone and you lose me as an ace, you can bet your military ass-" Anderson pressed the trigger, shooting Umbra in the mouth.

"Umbra!" Snow showed worry as he began to cough, the bullet sliding out along with some black goo that seemed inert. Dead. The general was showing his own point now.

"Even if you can no longer regenerate your cells when touched with Vibros, you can still fight, can you not?" He asked as Umbra's wound closed, his hair getting shorter with 1 MM as a result. "Snow is getting stronger while you are getting weaker, true. And as far as I can see there does not seem to be a way to stop the process. But I assume there is a way to slow it down, no?"

Umbra grit his teeth in anger. He wanted to just shred Anderson to pieces, but he couldn't...Not anymore at least. So he had to admit to his assumption. "Yeah, there is. " Umbra said. "The cells that are still alive can split and multiply, but I need a constant supply of proteins and fat to do so."

"Meat." Leonna simplified. "You need to eat meat to keep yourself alive?"

"It's not the meat, but the things inside it." Anderson's assistant spoke up. "The substances are broken down and used by the cells as fuel. A Lycani normally survives with whatever he can find in the wild as long as it is organic. But in your case, lobo maldito, you need more of the richest things to maintain your body in its current state."

Umbra looked at her, then at Anderson. "Where'd you find this smart ass?"

"Oh, um..." The general looked rather nervous for a second. "She's a graduate from the Hope academy, just like how her brother was."

"Her brother?"

"Better not, wolf. Better not."

"Wait, so..." Leonna interjected again. "If he doesn't keep eating meat, he dies?"

"I will be dying anyway even if I eat." Umbra corrected. "But keeping a steady supply of fat and proteins should slow down the process."

"Alright..."

"But..." Snow spoke up. "You will still...die?" Her voice showed obvious concern. Strange how she came to this after being wary of him and seeing him as nothing but a monster for so long. Must be the core and Umbra's cells fusing with her that cause this change.

"Don't worry, my Queen. " Umbra replied to reassure her. "I will stay alive as much as I need in order to serve you."

"But then you will still-" Snow was interrupted by Anderson clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to confirm it." He said putting the gun away. "Now that we know this we can expect an attack which we may not be able to hold." He fixed his glasses.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that White Star will get destroyed?!" Leonna exclaimed in panic as she realized that.

"Yes." And Anderson's words struck the last nail of fear into them. "But this is why we must prepare. Umbra, tell me, how long until your kin arrives again with fresh forces?"

"Looking at the damage we dealt them, as well as the position of the nearest general to take over the forces who ran, which is the last known one I felt while still having my core; 2 months. 3 if we're lucky."

"Then we have enough time..." Anderson sighed leaning on his seat. "I will order a massive preparation for defense on the coast, but I will need more troops as well for this. So I am going to give an order to speed up the Academy training by a notch."

"What?" Leonna and Snow shouted in unison hearing him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Leonna started saying. "Does that mean we get to become Hopes quicker?"

"Heavens, no!" Anderson said. "But, also yes. I will be placing a test at the end of this semester, and whoever can pass it will earn a temporary Hope status. But they won't have the full privileges a fully trained one has, nor the experience. So they won't be able to head into the wild by themselves for starters."

"I see..." Snow muttered.

"Each and every single student, except for the ones who suffered injuries in this fight-"

"Hey!" Leonna shouted as she felt targeted. She only had a busted knee.

"As I was saying, those with injuries will be relying on luck. That being if they can heal until the test starts." Anderson's assistant finished.

"Pff. Not like it'll make a difference anyway." Umbra said. "White Star only has so many military resources at their disposal."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked looking at him. The Lycani are all connected, so of course, Umbra knew about the other cities.

"You mean Red Cross.?" Anderson asked looking at the wolf with a stern expression. "True, they possess great military might, the greatest out of all 3 cities. But they are also the very poison of the 20's century."

"A dictatorship" His assistant clarified. "Red Cross is currently ruled by a dictatorship."

"Which is why relations are ever so tense with them. " Anderson said rubbing his template. "Those guys have little care for human life and only give a fuck for who's missile collection is bigger. Which they won't hesitate throwing some innocents under a bus to expand if they found themselves outmatched."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"Excuse me?" Umbra turned to Leonna as she asked him.

"Are you saying we should, like, strike a deal with them or something?" She continued. "I heard rumors, you know. Those guys cannot be trusted."

"I agree with chocolate." That was racist, Anderson. "But Umbra has a point as well. If we wish to survive this next strike we need help. And Red Cross is the only city with the strength to provide it."

"Sir?" Snow looked at him. She could tell he was thinking about something, but at the same time, he didn't like at all what he was thinking.

"Snow, Umbra, and Sasha. I will dispatch you there to strike the deal." He said. "I will inform Lakrovski myself since this will be a homecoming for her."

"Sir, aren't you forgetting something?" His assistant spoke up. "We cannot get to Red Cross City."

"Sasha did it." He pointed out. "She knows how to get there, so I will talk with her in private. While I prepare things though, you 3 better rest and ready yourselves for the trip."

Umbra narrowed his eyes at him. If there was a time when he sensed a catch, this is the one. Something was fishy in the middle. But that had to wait. It wasn't long after this talk that they arrived back at White City and everyone went out of their transport. Leonna needed help to get to the hospital, but she got there fine and the doctors patched her up. But Snow was left alone with Umbra at the dorms.

But there wasn't anything going on there except a well-earned sleep. The real talk was with Anderson, Shaw, and Natasha. The 3 veterans exchanging words in private in a calm manner-until Sasha smashed her fist into the table.

"You want me to WHAT?!" She snapped at Anderson, completely forgetting about rank and whatnot. "No, no! Not happening! I am not going to return there!"

"Sasha, please, try to listen to reason-

"To reason, Shaw? To reason?!" She was acting out of line. But Anderson didn't mind one bit. It seems like he knew this is how she'll react. "I am listening to reason! And the reason is that I will get executed the moment I step foot back home! Heck! They might just take the Lycani duo to experiment on them as well!"

"We will give them an escort, so please try to calm down!" Shaw pleated and the Russian woman heard him, sitting back down on the chair. "Good..."

"I understand your concern, Lakrovski. " Anderson said. "But we cannot risk getting pushed back to square 0"

"General Anderson, please try to understand my point; we cannot trust Red Cross City. Believe me when I tell you that they are not to be trusted one bit." She pressed on.

"I know, Sasha..." Anderson replied.

"I hate to do this sir, especially after casting your vote in Umbra's favor, but this deal is a bad idea like none other. " Shaw said aiding Sasha. "Red Cross is not reasonable either. I am more afraid of what they'll try when they find out about us having a Lycani-"

"They know."

Suddenly, the door to their room opened and in walked a certain woman. Gen. Rose. The very same one who wanted to kill Snow just to get rid of Umbra. "General Rose? "Anderson muttered seeing her. "Explain yourself at once."

"Red Cross is already aware of us having the Lycani, The Terror of the Night, under control." She walked up to the table, taking a seat. "That was one reason why I wanted him off the board as well."

"Care to explain, Ma'am?" Shaw asked.

"Simple; I was worried about the lives of the people within their borders." She replied. "A symbiotic relationship between human and Lycani, with the added bonus of a nigh immortal soldier which cannot be killed. It sounds like a dream. But for them, is the forbidden fruit."

"So the reason you wanted to kill Umbra was-"

"To prevent them from starting a chain of experiments? Indeed." Rose said. "They have spies in each city, but I got tabs on everyone in ours. Unfortunately, my team intercepted a message to Red Cross containing the information about The Terror. They know, and thus my efforts were in vain."

"No, Rose. Your efforts until now were not in vain." Anderson said. "But killing an innocent life was wrong, no matter what excuse you have."

"This...changes things..." Shaw said sweating.

"Even we are not completely aware of the full process, not to mention Snow or Umbra. It's a wild goose chase." Sasha said.

"And the gooses who are going to be killed for this chase are innocents," Rose added. "So tell me, Anderson, what plan do you have to stop that from happening?"

The general sighed. "Way to make me feel bad about a call of mine, Rose." The other general smirked. "But I do not regret a thing." Then she frowned. "My call to keep him alive was the correct one, I know it. To prove that I will send Sasha and the other 2 in there to meet with the leader of Red Cross City and explain the situation to him directly."

"Getting in the City is going to be tricky, Anderson, but getting to the whole head of the place is going to take a lot of connections. "Rose said.

"I am aware. I will make some calls. Sasha, prepare yourself along with Snow and Umbra-"

"We still cannot get there." She cut him off.

"Pardon?" The general turned to her.

"I got here by sheer luck, Sir." She admitted. "You see, the area around Red Cross is surrounded by a barrier of Lycani. They are lead by a General named The Black Widow which hides underneath the ruins of Chernobyl."

"Ukraine?! Christ, that's a big detour." Shaw said.

"So, I take it nothing can get past them, right?" Anderson asked.

"No, Sir. I was lucky to get past them alive."

"In that case, I guess I can pull a small ace from my sleeve as well," Rose said as she got her phone. "This is General Rose speaking; prepare the package, codename Crimson Bird."

"Rose?" Anderson looked at her. "What have you been hiding?"

"You have your oversized tank, Anderson, but I prefer a more airborne way of traveling."

"A plane?!" Shaw hasped in surprise. All planes had been rendered useless due to lack of fuel and the presence of Lycani's in the sky. "You had a working plane all this time and didn't say a thing?"

"It is a modified model, something I scrapped from around the country. But yeah, I have a working plane. I made sure it was put up to date regarding tech with a Vibros generator onboard and plenty of firepowers to defend against an attack while mid-air."

"Impressive," Anderson said. "But I assume you will ask for something in return, right?"

"Yes. I am going as well."

"Pardon?"

"I judged the Lycani by rumors alone, and now I cannot touch him. So I will do a little effort and at least make acquaintance." Rose said getting up. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go fix my makeup for the trip."

And so she left, leaving the other 3 to plan this dangerous endeavor.

But behind the shadows, at Red Cross, the one in charge of everything was overlooking the city through the glass wall behind his desk. A strong city, an unyielding fortress, and yet, he was outmatched by White Star. The news of them having tamed a general class Lycani had fallen on his ears as hot needles scooping his head from the inside. But he was not going to be outmatched. "Prepare for the hunt, we are going to catch a Lycani."

But somewhere else, deep underneath the ground in a suffocation chamber covered in black goo and vein-like expansion in the walls emerging from a pool of goo in the heart of this nest, laid a humanoid figure which looked in the nothingness. Female by appearance, and somewhat human by shape. But the rest of her appearance was covered by the dark. "So, one of my children is rebelling and killing his own siblings. But he himself is sick." She chuckled.

A loud sound echoed behind her from one of the tunnels as a large general Lycani waled in the room and dropped what looked like the body of an impala in the goo. Lycani do not kill animals mindlessly, nor do they need to consume them to live. But they needed to feed the Queen at least. "Thank you, darling. Now go outside to play." She addressed the giant as she would a child. The impala was slowly being dragged underneath the goo. "But...this girl my son had found...she is interesting."

 **NEW CHAPTER! This one took me only a day to make as well! Well, I had luck and got a lot of free time, but it is also night right now, but who cares? This one is mostly filler but does set the stage for the larger events that are to follow.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	23. Preparations

Upon the talk from last time, it was decided to send Umbra, Snow, and Natasha to Red Cross. But it seems there is some sort of issue with that. First up, before departing for Red Cross, they will go to Ukraine in order to exterminate the general living there-Black Widow.

But before something like that can happen, they first have to do some preparations; food, weapons, a lot of food, some ammo, and even more food. Why so much food you ask? Because currently, Umbra was devouring a lot of meat in the cafeteria, his manners lacking. He was just non-stop stuffing his mouth full of as much meat as possible; pork, beef, chicken, you name it. He was not being picky, even eating it raw-which he preferred- with the bones included.

"Uhhh." Leonna looked at him eat, deep breaths for air coming from his mouth before eating more. It was like watching a wild animal which has been starved for months suddenly waking up in the middle of a buffet. Not that they didn't feed the wolf, but now he was really not holding back. "Are you going to...eat that-Ok, you are." Umbra gave her no time before swallowing a chicken whole.

"Umbra?" Snow called out to him, trying to make him slow down. "Can you try to be more...civilized while eating?" She reached a hand towards a piece of pork, but the wolf placed his hand over it first and growled at her; a warning not to touch his food. "Ok..."

The fact that he was even acting that way to his Queen was a big enough flag to make everyone understand not to touch his food. Then finally, after running out, he wiped his mouth and leaned back satisfied. "That was delicious..." He licked his lips and fingers.

"And here I thought we'd have to bring you an entire cow at first." Leonna said, her appetite cut short by his onslaught. "Turns out you'd eat the whole cattle."

"Is there one nearby?"

Leonna snorted hearing him, but Snow did not find that funny. "You could watch your manners more."

"Manners? Sorry to tell you this, but something like that doesn't really exist in my vocabulary" The wolf replied.

"Of course it doesn't" And Snow sighed hearing him. "Anyway, now that you ate it is time for your little...' vet' visit."

He perked up hearing her, something in him snap. "My what to where?" Before he could inquire more questions, he found himself between a rock and a hard place when he saw Snow smile to him. She...was going to enjoy what was coming, was she not?"

Oh yeah, she is. Snow was trying her hardest not to laugh while Umbra was struggling with the scientist as the poor man tried to examine his strange physiology. Eventually, it was over, and Umbra could breathe easy. Well, as easy as he could seeing as he was really pissed about the whole ordeal and didn't really hide it. But let's be real, the one who hated this the most was the poor scientist. Poor guy had to go home after he was done for fear of his life, so another man took over. But this one at least didn't seem like a total pushover.

"So?" Umbra asked with his arms crossed across his chest. Barely able to wait to be able to go out of here. "Care to tell me the bad news I already knew?"

"You cannot afford to take your real form anymore as it accelerates the process for the cells to die." Damn...this one was blunt. Umbra even grits his teeth and almost erupted into a tantrum, but Snow calmed him to the best of her abilities. The last thing they need is Umbra shredding the poor man to little pieces.

"Uhm. Sir? Care to elaborate?" Snow asked.

"There is not much to elaborate, miss." He put his hands in his pockets. "Your pet here is decaying, and stress over the cells, like the one provoked by his shifting, is only making things worse. If he keeps changing shape like that he will die in no more than 3 days, with or without his excessive meat-diet"

"Great!" Umbra shouted."Not only am I dying, but now you tell me I will die looking like a human? Someone shoot me and end it already!"

"Wait!" Snow interjected. "Something in your voice tells me there's more, right?" The man's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself..." And so the wolf howls.

"While Vibros hurts Lycani," The man continued, ignoring Umbra's colorful language. "the same does not hold true for radiation. In the past, nuclear weaponry was used on them and proved to be ineffective in terms of long-term radiation damage."

"Well duh!" Umbra said. "That stuff is nothing more than a tan for us."

"Right." The man adjusted his glasses. "Which is why we can use Crimson Vibros with you."

"Crimson Vibros?" Snow echoed hearing this. There is no such thing as Crimson Vibros. Vibros is GREEN in color, not crimson. So just what was this guy saying? "What is that?"

"During the earlier stages of Vibros development, we have found out that it can be mixed with nuclear particles as well. A simple procedure, but a useless concept. Crimson Vibros is not as efficient as the one we currently possess; for energy and combat alike. So it was never mass-produced. Plus that it is harmful to the human body."

"But?" Umbra raised his brown.

"But since the radiation does not affect you, and it still has the Vibros properties that affect the Lycani, a weapon can be made for you with it."

"A weapon?!" Umbra snapped. "Do you think I have become so helpless as to need one?!" He was shouting, outraged at the man. "What could I possibly use it for?"

"Umbra, please, stay down!" The wolf heard and obeyed, as usual. But his anger was still boiling, and it was not going to let up any time soon. The man simply chuckled, knowing Umbra cannot touch him with the girl there. "Please, go on sir."

"Of course. The weapon will be of your design of course-" Umbra put a hand to his mouth.

"My design? Well, you should've started with that. For a moment I thought you'd force a pitiful gun in my hands." He grabbed him by the shirt and threw the poor guy over his shoulder. "Come on, four-eyes. It is time for you to prove how useful you are." All that self-confidence just went down the drain for the man. Snow was not helping him, and she was even following. He and his big mouth got him into trouble.

It was no earlier than mid-night when Umbra received his weapon and decided to give it a go. A strange mechanical contraption on his back, and a wide grin on his face. The man from earlier sweating bullets next to Snow as he remembered Umbra's threats if the weapon is not to his liking. Well, this was the moment of truth.

Umbra threw his arms forth, the contraption extending over his arm until 2 red energetic blades came out at the end above his fist. He checked them out, smiling as he saw them. Then he tried them on a few targets they prepared, leaping on them as he would in his original form and cutting them down one by one. He knew this won't be as easy with moving targets, but it was still going to be fun.

"I like them." He said as he retracted the blades. "You will get to see the sun, four-eyes." Umbra walked to the door and walked out, Snow following shortly after. The man collapsed on his knees as he finally left. That was stressful on so many levels, it was not funny anymore.

Snow and Umbra eventually reached their dorm, and Leonna just had to ask for a demonstration from Umbra regarding his new threats. They were warned not to use them much due to anyone around maybe catching cancer, but hey, what did he care? He showed them anyway. Only briefly though as Snow made him put them away.

But now came the big day. They were going to be shipped out soon to Red Cross, but first a quick stop at Chernobyl to kill another general. The only issue was, Umbra did not know who until Snow told him.

"BLACK WIDOW?!" And he was not happy to hear it. "No way! The brood mother is just...too much." This was a first; The Terror of the Night seems to hesitate.

"Hey, why you chickening out here for?" Leonna asked looking at him. " You just have to go there and beat her ass, right? Besides, it's not like this one can fly or anything like that, so you will be on your own turf for once." She had a point, but that was not what was bothering him.

"Is not that. The widow is a spider-type." Umbra said. "Worse than that is the only 'female' one beside the Queen which can produce offsprings. But they are just spider-type sergeants, and they are incapable of fighting in the light of the sun. As blind as they get those guys."

"Ok, so you are outnumbered. So...?"

"1000 to 1"

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Leonna shouted in distress. "And how many are you going to be? 5? That is not even close!"

"I'm sure the general has a plan." Snow said trying to calm her. "We wouldn't be going to destroy the blockade if it was possible, right?" Umbra sighed.

"Fire."

"Pardon?" Snow looked at him, as did Leonna. He just said something that might help.

"If we blow up the tunnels somehow and make them collapse, the fire destroying the cells and allowing for the falling rocks to finish the job, then Widow is done for." Snow was nothing short of surprised by that. But assuming they can get in there to blow stuff up-wait. Blow it up with what, exactly?

"Mind telling us what we will use to do that, please?" Snow asked.

"Simple. Chernobyl use to be some nuclear power plant, no?"

"Yeah, until it blew up. " Leonna added, pointing out the tragedy.

"What you humans were ignorant of, however, was a supply of uranium still present underneath the reactor. We found it and took it deep in Widow's lair so you cannot use it." Umbra said, surprising the 2.

"Are you saying we should trigger Chernobyl 2.0? Didn't radiation have 0 effects on your kin?" Leonna asked looking at him with questionable eyes. " Besides, humans can really get close to that stuff without protection anyway."

"But I can" Umbra pointed out. "Once we trigger the damn thing we will have to be fast, for the brood mother is not exactly kind to intruders."

" What about you though?" Snow asked looking worried. " Won't you die in the explosion?"

"Not if we get a timer. " Umbra said pointing out the obvious. " I just need enough time to get in and out. But there are also Lycani on the surface."

"Guessing that's where the escort comes in?" Leonna asked. She might not be able to join them, but that didn't put her down. "While you're all cool going in there, they keep the uninvited guest at bay outside, right?"

"Not exactly. There is only a handful of them on the surface, so I can deal with them before going in. It's better that way since it lowers the chances of the brood mother to detect us." He was recalling the layout of the place. " Owls. Owl-type sergeants are what we will need to shoot down."

"What then?" Snow asked looking at him. Despite him being no older than them in human years, he was over twice their age in Lycani ones. He had more experience than them and was a better strategizer.

"Once we blow up that joint we'll simply continue to Red Cross. Period." Umbra said. "We get the weapons, ready the defenses here, then, ultimately, prepare to give my Ex-Queen a visit."

"Sometimes I wonder who is worse, you or them. " Leonna said as she laid on the bed and yawned. "But anyway, Ima be seeing you tomorrow, guys. Peace." She went to sleep.

"You better rest as well. " Umbra said to Snow as she only stood and watched. "This trip is going to be tiring both physically and mentally."

"...Why are you doing all this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Snow repeated the question, stress visible along with frustration. "Ever since you took out Shadow Wing you've fought with us and obeyed me! ME! Why? And don't give me that Queen shit again!" She was really unwinding. "Just...what is YOUR end goal here."

Umbra growled slightly, narrowing his eyes at her. It seems she was starting to seep more and more into his mind. But he was as well into hers. "I guess I cannot hide certain things from you anymore. Day by day, you've only dug deeper into my mind. I feel it. Yet, only now do you find the courage to ask me." He smirked sadistically. His true nature.

"What do you want?" She repeated the question, her eyes blackening at him and voice going towards an alien violent tone to her.

"To kill." A simple answer from him. "Humans had become too boring after a decade of slaughter. But when I killed one of my own once out of a mistake, the satisfaction was...God...I do not know how to describe it" So this is why...Just like a human serial killer who kills for pleasure. For him, humans were no different than animals. But his own kind? "But I was kept under watch ever since." His voice turned sour. "They all feared what I might do to them. Do you think all those troops who came for me in the past wanted to rescue me? Not in the slightest. They wanted to kill me; Shadow Wing, Abyss Dweller, Black Widow, and many others. They all know of me and my terror, and won't hesitate to kill me...well, 2 are already gone" He chuckled.

" You are-"

"Sick?" He continued, almost like reading her mind. Snow took a step back at him, the monster underneath showing itself again. "Maybe I am. But what is it for you, Snow? Your own father was a victim to us." Snow's eyes shot open hearing him. Just how deep was HE into HER mind?!

" Don't dare to bring up my father!" At times like these, she was glad Leonna sleep with earplugs. "He died killing the monsters like you!" She pointed at him, finally unloading the stones on her chest. "You and your kind did this to mankind! You killed without stop! You brought war! How many more have to die before you are satisfied?!" Her eyes began to tear. "My life and my mother's was so tough after he was gone. I couldn't work because of my heart, so my mother was forced to do the same to take care of me...I was so useless."

Umbra grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "But not anymore...you are becoming stronger while I am getting weaker, just as Anderson said." His eyes went black. "You called me a monster, but now...you are one as well. So how about you act like it more?"

She slapped his hand away. "Down on your knees!" She ordered him and Umbra obeyed. She still held power over him, and he had nothing against it. "I won't turn into a monster, you hear me!"

Umbra chuckled as his gaze faced the floor. "But you already are...Your body is, at least."

"Shut up!" Again, he obeyed. "From now on you won't dare speak of my father, mother, or anyone related to me that have died fighting your kind, understand?"

"As you desire..." He said in a soft, obedient tone.

"Go to sleep." She ordered further. "We will talk more tomorrow. And also, once we reach Red Cross, you are to remain mute all the time, got it?"

He frowned a bit. "Yes, Snow..."

And just like that, they went to sleep, the wolf sleeping on the floor in his human form while Snow went to sleep angry. Umbra crossed a line there, but that's what he wanted. He was deeper into HER mind than she was in HIS. Umbra was trying to turn Snow into him; sadistic monster lusting for death. Or at least something close. Something wilder. Yes, he wanted to be unhinged alongside her. He wanted to unleash something in her.

But she was still resisting...She had a strong will if anything. But it was so annoying to deal with. Oh well, it will come undone one day. They all do.

 **New chapter.**

 **Review, Favorite, follow.**

 **Bloodfiend out.**


	24. Take off

The time had come for Snow, Umbra, Natasha, Gen. Rose, and some more which are more likely to end up as cannon fodder were already on their way to the airport. Well, if you can call it that. It was more of a makeshift one made for Rose's personal transport. Umbra and Snow arrived first with their teacher behind them. Umbra had his new weapon equipped already and was instructed not to activate it near others, but he could care less. He was more, if not only, worried about the broad mother.

Umbra was not being hesitant about it for naught. The brood mother is a general Lycani with her own freaking army of creepy crawlers who obey her only whim. Only the actual Lycani queen holding more power than her in that regard. But who was he to complain? He was already told to kill the brood mother by his own Queen-Snow.

Well, it was time. "So, where exactly is this plane?" Snow asked looking around the empty meadow. There was a large building close to them, meaning it was there. But she really expected it to be waiting for them.

"Wherever it is I sure hope it is not some dud" Umbra commented as he looked around. "Also, ain't Rose the broad which wanted my head on a silver plate?"

"Umbra!"

"Snow, please." Sasha intervened. "He has all the right to be harboring ill will to her, same as everyone else." This surprised Snow. Her teacher was actually defending Umbra when he spoke ill towards a superior officer. Well, equal. Technically, Umbra was a General as well. But it still did not excuse his language.

"Still, Miss, what if someone heard him?"

"I heard him alright." Everyone turned around to see the woman in question staring at them. She did not seem mad or anything, more like curious and adamant. "Can't say I didn't expect him to resent me after trying to take his head."

"And so you bloom into the light..." Umbra muttered as he drew closer to her, but only to be stopped by the sound of a bullet he barely dodged. Looking behind her he saw a woman with tanned skin and black leather clothing holding a gun up in his direction. She seemed...familiar for some odd reason. Wait a minute. "Isn't that Anderson's follower?" Growled Umbra looking at her.

"So you recognized her..." Rose turned around and nodded at her to come forth."Let me introduce her fully then." Rose smirked as she knew what this was going to do. Umbra did this with his own hands after all. almost 2 decades ago...He killed her brother."Her name is Maria DeRosa..."

"DeRosa?" Sasha jumped hearing that name while Snow had no idea what it meant. But Umbra, for some reason, grinned widely.

"So you're the sister of this man, huh?" Umbra ran his hand through his hair, leaning backward as he looked at her with his sick grin. "How funny is fate at times, am I right?" Without warning, Maria shot him again, right in the mouth. "God damn it..." He let the bullet slip out as his jaw went back into place.

"Keep your foul mouth shut, you vile monster" Maria sneered at Umbra with venom in her voice, not hiding one bit the anger she harbors. Yes, she was angry alright. Umbra was her brother's killer, the one who turned that man into minced meat and devoured his remains to achieve status.

"That's enough, Maria. " Rose said as she put her arm put, making Maria put her gun down. "As much as that pleased me, we need him to pull off this mission. It is not just about getting them to Red Cross, but also eliminate a powerful enemy which in turn will result in clearing a way for the 2 cities to communicate with each other better. We wouldn't want that to be in peril now, would we?" Rose eyes Maria, giving her a cold look.

"No Ma'am." And she obeyed like the soldier she is.

"Good. Now..." Rose pressed a button on her clock, making the gate to the building open and reveal her plane. An image that dropped everyone's jaws.

The plane was a flying fortress, and that was no exaggeration. Multiple auto-turrets rested on its wings and the metal it was made out of was covered with energy veins of Vibros, making it painful to even touch by the Lycani. And it even came equipped with a few emergency escape protocols, which included some smaller planes located in the main hangar.

"Well, I'll be..." Umbra said as he watched the giant monstrosity in front of him. How could humanity built something like this under their nose was beyond him, but now he was glad they did. With such heavy armament, they will have no problem getting to Ukraine. Heck, they might be able to make it all the way to Red Cross. But that wouldn't be a good idea seeing as they might steal it. Yeah, that sounds right.

"Everyone on board!" Rose shouted as the door opened and the stairs extended down to the ground. "We have a long journey ahead of us, and I doubt any of you like long trips."

Everyone followed slowly, Umbra and Snow being the last 2 who went in. Umbra could feel the Vibros in the walls, almost like fire ants crawling on his skin, but he ignored it. This was a fight he was not eager to do, but they had a plan and a chance, so he could still brag about it later. Too bad it means he won't be decapitating anyone. Oh well, guess you cannot have everything.

After they boarded the ship they were taken to where they were gonna sleep for the duration of the journey. If one could sleep while being 5000 feet in the air surrounded by constant death. Easy, right? Afterward came a general tour where they were shown the weapon storage, cafeteria, bathroom, command center- Jesus, this place had everything.

But alas, came the most waited part. "Better strap in everyone, for we are taking off." Before they had the chance though, the entire plane moved and Snow almost collapsed, but Umbra caught her in time. Slowly, the wolf set her on a chair before taking a seat himself and wait for the pressure to stop. He could swear that his body was breaking into pieces as they were gaining height. Oh, wait, technically it was.

But finally, after an agonizing period, it was over, and Umbra could stand up. He growled at Rose, which only gave him a cocky smirk to show she was enjoying seeing him like that. Maria was neutral all the way through, showing no emotion when she looked at him being in pain. Umbra knew she was up to something, bt couldn't figure out what. Oh well, that will have to wait as well. The journey had begun, and he had to be ready.

Snow went to him and guided him towards the cafeteria, the wolf planning to empty the entire thing. but when they arrived they found a nightmare.

"What in the heck is this?" Umbra asked as he looked over the food. Tomatoes, cabbage, cucumbers, apples, but no meat. Not even a bit of meat for him was there, and that only made him twitch with anger.

"It seems to be a vegetarian menu." Snow said as she picked up an apple and bit it, smiling at the sweet taste of the fruit. "So good!"

"I see you've found the cafeteria," Rose said as she walked behind them, Umbra wasting no time to give her a murderous look. "Sorry if we do not have any meat on board, but I have to maintain my hourglass shape." She giggled at them.

"Why you-" Umbra was stopped from going at her by Snow who tugged his sleeve. She shook her head, ordering him not to do anything. He scoffed and begun digging through the fruits and vegetables, searching for something remotely close to his needs.

Rose simply giggled behind their backs and walked away, leaving the wolf to scavenger for scraps. She had all meat-based food removed from the plane just to spite him, of course, otherwise, there would be plenty here. But no, she had to go and remove it just to get revenge on the wolf for surviving her clutches. That woman was going to learn soon not to poke the wolf.

But after hours of searching, and a lot of grumbling, they still found nothing. And it was night outside. Turns out this place, due to the size, was kinda slow. But if it was not providing solid protection, then he did not know what did. Several sergeant Lycani tried to attack them, only to be shot out of the sky by the defenses. Or worse, touch it then shrieked in the fall. Umbra enjoyed hearing their painful shrieks from within.

Oh yeah, the sound of blood curled screams as they fell one by one was music to his ears. But Snow was not so accustomed to it while everyone else was comfortable enough with it to actually catch some sleep.

The poor girl couldn't even close an eye because of the sound. So she decided to get some warm milk to help her sleep.

Heading to the cafeteria was not a big thing, and luckily, they had milk, which she proceeded to warm.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Snow turned around to see Maria in the doorway, looking at her.

"Oh, Maria. Yeah, I cannot sleep with all that noise around." Snow said as she kept looking at Maria. The girls couldn't be that far in age, so maybe they could come to understand each other. "Why are you here, by the way?"

"I saw you getting up and leaving, so I decided to follow you to make sure you weren't planning anything like killing us in our sleep"

"what?" Snow couldn't believe the words that left her mouth. Kill them in their sleep? Why would she do something like that? "I would never do anything like that!"

"That's what they all say, really. " Maria said and walked to Snow. "They all act innocent until they hold a knife..." she walked closer. "and slit one's throat."

Snow stepped back as she walked to her, gripping the kitchen counter and leaning back as Maria leaned over her and put her finger over Snow's chest. "Do not act innocent, got it? You have his core, that monster's heart, a clean chance to kill him, yet you are unable to give your own life to do so."

"I..."

"He needs to die, got it?" Maria continued. "I do not care if you did not have a word in what he did to you, you are on my blacklist, and I always clean it. " She backed away and reached to her pocket. "Here."

Maria threw Snow some earbuds to muffle the sound. "What...?"

"Use those to sleep. If you can." And so she left. All that talk, more like a threat than anything, left Snow pretty shaken. Safe to say she drank the milk and went back, with the earbuds helping. But she couldn't sleep. Maria had a grudge, a deep one, on Umbra for what he did to her brother. But was she really about to kill Snow for it? Rose wouldn't allow that, would she? Of course, she would.

Rose would push her to do it as well. Sasha might be able to take her own, she has more battle experience. But the general might butt in. She could order Umbra to fight them, but then they would be unable to return home. They are pinned, no matter how she twists this, they were in a trap.

As the plane flew through the sky, underground, deep under the ruins of Chernobyl, Black Widow, the spider general, was weaving her threat of death when she received the image of the plane from a scout. She snickered and licked her finger. Her upper body was similar to that of a woman in shape but from the waist down she was a spider all over. Her face held 3 pairs of eyes and her lower jaw split in 2 in delight, a human laugh feeling the spider-infested cavern. The brood mother was ready for this...

"Come here wolfie, wolfie. Come to me and let me weave you a coffin..."


	25. Arrival in Chernobyl

The early rays of the morning struck Snow's face as she woke up in the plane, face towards one of the windows. She put herself straight and stretched, yawning as she woke up. Although, she would have liked to sleep more. Last night was not so easy to sleep through, after all. Maria did come to her and basically threatened to kill her the first chance she got! Maybe she was ordered to it? Gen. Rose was the one who wanted Umbra dead the most. Having them on her plane, thousands of feet above the ground, was the perfect chance to also lose the bodies. Natasha was with them, but that was not offering much in the way of protection seeing as Rose and Maria outnumbered them- Wait, that was wrong.

Umbra could fight them both, maybe even win. What was she thinking? Putting her 'servant' against a higher-ranking officer is a clear way to get executed later. Speaking of the wolf, where was he? He is not here as he should've been, nor anyone else. But the questions received an answer as a certain yell came from the neighboring room.

"DIE!" And bullets flew into the walls. Snow rushed to see what was going on and saw Maria trying to shoot Umbra, the wolf using what Snow assumed to be a metal plate as a shield.

"God damn it, you, I just talked!" Umbra shouted back as his makeshift shield took another round.

"No, you dared to be alive!" She shot him again, the bullet once again blocked. The clicked her tongue in annoyance, then she saw Snow and grinned. Maria was going to leap at her and kill her, ending Umbra's life along with hers. Only if it was not for the metal plate crushing into her skull that said otherwise.

"What is going on here?!" Sasha came inside the room, seeing Umbra growling in his human form and Maria rubbing the side of her head with a gun in hand and a plate next to her feet. "DeRosa! Explain yourself!" Good thing for Umbra and Snow that Natasha was no stupid woman. She saw the bullet marks on the plate and figured out what happened.

"He has to DIE! We cannot allow him, The Terror of the Night, to live, Ma'am!" Her words were backed by a strong conviction. Was this really her desire? If so, then why not go for Snow when she was still asleep? It was a good chance while Umbra was at the cafeteria digging for food.

"All I did was talk to her for a bit, saying a classic hello, then what does she do? She shoots me in the damn back!" Umbra shouted.

"Enough! Rose is in the front of the ship reviewing the attack plan, so you are lucky, Maria. Had it been her, you might've got scolded and demoted." Maria left in irritation, Now why was she so drilled up for? Natasha sighed, the behavior of the girl getting to her. "Prepare for jumping off the plane, we arrive in 10 minutes." She left.

Wait a minute, jumping?

True enough, that is what she meant.

"Are we really going to jump from this high up?!" Snow gasped as she looked below them. They were in the main storage room, the door to the back opened for them to jump out. Gen. Rose, Maria, Snow, Natasha, and Umbra were all lined up there.

"No worries, we have parachutes. " Rose said as she looked over the edge. "I can see the reactor from here. If what our dog-"

"Hey!"

"-said is correct, then Black Widow is underneath it. Held up in the main chamber within a series of tunnels underground."

"The plan is to use the stored Uranium, detonate it, and retreat. A simple task." Sasha said.

"We have to be quick, though, for we will get swarmed before we know it. " Umbra said as he put his parachute on. "The brood mother is good at making young...Too good."

"Sounds like a whore who cannot keep her legs close" Maria remarked, to which Umbra laughed like a maniac. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the thought of any sane Lycani trying to get between 6 pairs of legs. Not that we would be attracted to any females since we are like Ants in social organization." Umbra said, then he walked to the edge.

"This is not the time, Umbra..." Snow sighed looking at him. "Besides, how are we even going to get down there?"

"There should be a service elevator there if what Umbra says about the place is right. The first chamber should be man-made while the rest are burrowed by the Lycani." Sasha said, getting her weapons loaded.

"I see..." Umbra threw something at Snow's feet. "What?"

"A gift from the geeks in the lab. It was quite easy for me to intimidate them before leaving to get you this." He chucked. Snow reached the box below her and opened it, pulling out a rather weird looking gun from it. The clip resembled that of a rifle, but thicker, as did the trigger, even having a scope on it. But the nuzzle, which is where the bullets fly out of, was looking strangely bulky.

Lastly, it had the back component of a rifle as well. To now it only looked like a rifle without its barrel. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Flip the switch, It is above the safety."

"What- Woah!" Before her, the weapon shifted itself a bit. The barrel grew and the scope extended, a green line running along the barrel. Snow stared in awe at it.

"I managed to make them compress a sniper rifle into a small handgun and even change between modes. Leonna said something about this before leaving, so I decided to give the geeks a visit and there you go" Umbra explained, Snow flipping the switch again and watching the weapon shrink. It also came with its own holster which was good. Something like this needed everything custom-made, she assumed.

"Also..." Umbra added. "It uses both 9MM rounds and sniper ones. The clip there is made to hold both, hence why the thickness."

"Quite the weapon..." Rose remarked looking at it. "But I assume the weight is the same as a normal rifle, if not heavier."

"Actually, it feels pretty light."

"What?!" Rose said at Snow's words, then took the gun in her hands to see. Light as a boulder that thing.

Umbra chuckled. "Snow is no longer normal, you know. The weight of the gun doesn't affect her as much as it should others."

Rose murmured something under her breath, but it was unimportant. What mattered now was going down. So she gave Snow her new weapon back and everyone put on some parachutes. Yeah, they were jumping out of the plane since they couldn't risk getting swarmed by Lycani when they land, which was very likely seeing that they were in the heart of Lycani territory in Europe.

So, with the fear of death in the heart, they all jumped. They could hear the flying Lycani being shot death behind them at the guns of the ship, but they also heard something else during their fall.

Umbra was enjoying himself with the new weapon, having it unfolded and using it to slice any flying enemy who came into his face. Safe to say you could change his name into The Terror from the Sky after this.

But now that Snow looked around, she realized that the others were looking pretty grim as they approached the ground. She could see it-the reactor. It was right there, and on top of it were the most horrid Lycani she's ever laid her eyes on. Spider-type sergeants. Big, black, disgusting, crawling spawns of satan. Snow shivered when she sees them, but Umbra did not. On the contrary, he threw his parachute away and dashed downwards like a maniac.

"Umbra!" Snow called out to him, but to no avail. He crushed punching the side of the reactor and causing it to collapse right on top of him and the spiders. Snow and the others launched their parachutes and landed safely, then Snow ran to the rubble just in time to see Umbra rise and shake the rubble off.

"Damn! That feels so much better!" He shouted out, his weapon retreated. Then he saw Snow looking at him, an angry pout on her face. "What?"

"Never. Do. That. Again!" She shouted. "You idiot! Did you forget that your cells cannot heal like before?! You can die!"

"Oh? Worried about me, My Queen? I'm flattered." The shit-eating grin on his face deserved a prize. But Snow was not going to entertain him further and simply turned to the others.

"Well, that solves the issue of fighting any Lycani." Sasha pointed out as she looked at the damage.

"But creates new ones," Rose said as she landed. "For example, the noise will attract other Lycani, and that will only mean more trouble for us in the long run."

"Nah...They are all underground."

"What?"

"He's right." Maria pointed out as she brought out a scanner. "There is no Lycani activity on the surface, but underground it is overflowing."

"Bingo!" Umbra shouted, pointing at her. "The entire Chernobyl is a wasteland in the rest, so we have to get underground! Once down there we just need to find the nuclear shit and blow it up to kill Black Widow."

"And how do we do that, please?"

"There-"

"There should be an entrance close to the reactor we can use. We only need to make the hike." Rose said before Umbra could, earning a stink eye from the wolf. "We should be able to enter quickly with little resistance."

"How long till the entrance, Ma'am?" Maria asked.

"About a few hours on foot. It is not that far from our position seeing as we landed near the reactor."

"Wait." Snow interjected. "Why so long if we are next to the reactor?"

"Because this is the wrong one." Sasha pointed out. "The one we are looking for is a way sorrier state."

"Oh"

"Hence why we have a hike ahead of us," Umbra said, then sighed. "We might not get attacked, but I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

Deep underground, the brood mother was weaving her web. Waiting for the group to arrive. She could swarm them with her many children, but she wanted the pleasure of eating Umbra herself. The traitor...The Queen would reward her handsomely if she slew him herself. "Come, come, come to me, little wolf~. Come to my web, get entangled in it, and become mine..."

The spiders were crawling all over the tunnels around the brood mother. A sinister chuckle from the rare female Lycnai which was no Queen. "Come to me...Young prince."


End file.
